An Odd Quartet
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: how many humans think that Herds are normal? well neither did this human until he ended up falling into a world where it was. but how could a strange creature find love in a pony world? read and find out.
1. intro

AN odd quartet

A/N: ok so this is the first one of the two I been working on that I am posting. They are both new to me in thinking and writing styles so if you spot mistakes let me know. I have never been a heard fic writer until now. Never had the mind for it really, but I gave it a shot on this one. So tell me what you think, good/bad/otherwise. Some chaps I am proud of, others I had no clue how to make better. So infos great thanks. And on this one in particular there is a fun little hidden aspect that might take a few chaps to actually realize what I did. If you find it just pm me about what you think it Is an I will let you know and give a shout out if you are right. Thank and hope my reader like my new story.

A/N ps.: and for those of you who were expecting a sequal to my other stories; A Demon's Love, or the Lunar Love series. i might at a later date still go back and do those, but i have no ideas for Demon's love yet, and im not sure my ideas for Lunar will be as good as the already written ones so idk if they will get more or not. till then i will post this and my other story later before i write either of those. thanks for all the support on them and i will keep thinking about it.

Intro:

My name is Daniel, but everyone I know calls me Dan. I am just an average 22 year old, 6 foot tall, brown haired, white guy. Nothing all that great about me if you ask me or my family for that matter. But now that you know what am who I am it will make this crazy story of what has happened to me a little easier to understand. My boring life was pretty easy going, but like I said boring. I had a ok job that paid the bills but little else. And a family I didn't care for at all. They didn't like me I didn't like them. So nothing really keeping me tied to this human world. And it turns out that was a very good thing. And that is where this weird story of a human life turning upside-down begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where am I?

After a long day of annoying work and not wanting to deal his family Dan went for a walk through the forest near his house. He just walked listening to his Zune and thinking about things that were bugging him. He was wishing there was more out there for him. He thought about trying to find a girl to love. He wasn't much for dating after his last girlfriend dumped him. But life had to move on and he was tired of being alone. All he really wanted was a girl he could openly love and that would love him back. But he didn't figure it would happen any time soon if at all. He was about to be proven wrong.

Dan walked along the path that he always had. And normally nothing would happen and he would be back at his house in no time. But today something seemed different to him. The path seemed longer and at some point in the walk he had felt light headed and the world around him seemed to move like waves of an ocean. 'come to think of it, what kind of trees are these? These aren't the normal ones I see growing here. and they couldn't have replanted or they wouldn't look like they have been here for generation.' But Dan continued to walk until he reached a clearing. Then he stopped and knew something was wrong.

In this clearing was some weird creature that he had never seen. It was as big as him, the first thing that was off, and it seemed to be made of twigs and tree bark. It looked like it was an art piece made from tree parts, until it moved and growled at him. 'SHIT!' Dan froze hoping it would not attack him. But it did and he was forced to run for his life. The large wooden dog was much faster and caught up to him quickly. Dan yelled for help once. But thought it was useless and stopped after that. He tried fighting the large mutt but was having little luck. "Get off me you stupid mutt!" Dan barely kept the jaws from ripping him apart, but the claws were doing a good job of that anyway. 'Well this is how I die? Huh Big wooden dog mauling never crossed my mind when it came to ways I thought I would die. Way to surprise me world.'

After a couple minutes of Dan fighting off the beast he was pinned and about to have his throat ripped out. Then came some kind of bright light and the beast was thrown from his place above Dan. "Get up and run! Get out of here!" Dan wasn't going to argue at this point. He was bleeding badly but he wanted to live so he got up and ran to the voice. All he saw was a purple horse with a horn on it's head. But he ran until he collapsed a few hundred feet away. Things started to go black as he heard that voice once more. "Stay awake! Don't pass out on me! Damn it, now I have to teleport him to the hospital." Then Dan's world went black.

The next time Dan woke up he was in pain with more of those weird colored horses standing over him. They seemed to be…talking? He had to be hallucinating this. 'Just how bad are my wounds?' Dan's world started to fade in and out once again because of pain. He tried to stay awake but his body was failing him. The last thing he heard before passing out was "I don't know if we can help this thing, or why we would want to for that matter." Then the world was black once again. He felt like he was floating in the ocean but then a world that he had never seen came in to view.

It was a large green grass filled meadow. He looked up to see a mostly clear sky above him. There were a few fluffy white clouds but that just made the scene even more relaxing. But that was it. no one else, nothing else, just him in this meadow that seemed to go on forever. "Ok so I must be dead then to end up here. But is this limbo, heaven or hell? Limbo I can see, heaven cus it is so relaxing and pretty, but hell because I am so alone. But am I dead or just in a coma?" he would have continued ranting to himself but he heard a female's voice behind him. "You are most certainly not dead. You are merely asleep and dreaming."

Dan turned to see two mares standing there looking at him curiously. One was slightly taller than him and was pure white, with wings and a long horn. The other was about eye level with him and was midnight blue also having wings and a horn. "Ok? Then what are you? Some figment of my imagination?" the blue one answered first. "No I have the power to enter beings dreams. So I brought my sister and I into your dreams so that we could find out what you are and where you have come from." Then the white one added something that confused him. "And if you are a threat to our ponies." Dan raised an eye brow at her.

"So those were ponies that were above me when I was awake? And they can all talk? Just like you two are some kind of talking ponies as well?" they both nodded before the blue one spoke again. "Yes we are the alicorn princesses that rule over Equestria, the place you are now in. my name is Luna and I rule over the night. This is my older sister Celestia, she rules the day. May I ask your name creature?" Dan frowned at being called creature. "My name is Daniel but everyone just calls me Dan. And I am a human not just some lowly creature. Where I come from we are the dominate species on the planet. Even above the ponies that are in that world. So just call me Dan please."

The two mares were shocked to hear this thing was a dominate species, and above ponies above anything else. This made them worried about his intentions. "What are you doing here?" Dan looked to Luna as she spoke again. "You tell me. I was walking in the woods near my house after work and then before I know what's happened the forest changed, I ran into a wolf made of wood, I almost die, and then I am saved by a talking pony that shoots laser beams. So your guess is as good as mine." The mares were now confused on how he found his way here and why a magical rift would open and send him here. "What was it that you did in your world?"

Dan figured they asked that to see if he had a dangerous job like spy or general in an army. But no nothing like that for him. "I was an accountant. One of the best with numbers in the entire office. Nothing that could really cause any trouble. Like I said, I am no threat to you or any other ponies. Heck I would like to thank the one that saved me from that weird wolf thing before I go home." The atmosphere turned into one of worry and Dan caught on quickly. "Let me guess, not only are those wolves normal here, but you have no clue how to send me home?" Both mares nodded and Dan face palmed. "Great I am stuck here."

"I am sorry to say it but for now yes, you are stuck in this world." Then Celestia continued where Luna let up. "I will put our best scientist on it as soon as possible. Until then we will have you looked after by the pony who saved you and her friends. They will keep you safe and teach you about this world. And if we find a way to get you home we will let you know as soon as possible. I am sorry for this but we will try our best to get you home." Dan shrugged. "I could use a vaca so might as well take your time. Plus this will make one great story for when I get home." Dan laughed to himself but the mares were more worried about if he wasn't able to return to his world.

The world started to get fuzzy and Dan became confused. "What on earth is going on?" Luna answered him. "You are waking up. We will not be with you when you do. But you will be with friends. Now wake up to your new world." Then it went dark again before Dan slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry for posting so late so i am planning on posting on Friday still but here is two chaps for being late this week.

Chapter 2: Nice Talk

Dan sleepily woke up from the weirdest dream he had ever had. But then he noticed there was a purple pony sitting at the end of his bed looking at him curiously. "I see you are finally awake. Good. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I hear your name is Dan?" Dan nodded looking confused. "Ok so my dream of talking ponies was real? And you are not a dream right?" Twilight sat there looking back at him smiling. She was amused by Dan's confusion. "No I am not a dream and yes all ponies here talk. What do you not have ponies where you come from?" Dan gave an amused huff and shook his head. "None like you that's for sure."

Twilight was confused by his tone. "What do you mean by that?" Dan looked up to see she looked offended. "Oh sorry, that wasn't an insult at all. Just a fact that all the ponies in my world are brown, black or white and none can talk what so ever. So what I meant is that we don't have any colorful talking ponies in my world. So no offence meant by that." Twilight nodded slowly. "Did I say something wrong?" Twilight shook her head but then made a tablet appear next to her and a quill. She started writing something down. Dan could see she was the studding type from this action. "So what else would you and your princesses like to know since I am stuck here for now."

Twilight took that offer and started to ask questions about Dan's world and anything else she could think of. Dan figured at this rate she would be at this for hours. Luckily for Dan about an hour in of questions and a few other ponies that weren't the doctors, that seemed like they hated him, came in and stopped the onslaught. There were five ponies that came in and they all seemed happy to see Twilight and nervous to see him. He just smiled back at them and waved. "Hi there names Dan. Nice to meet you. How are you all doing?" Dan figured that he might as well have fun meeting these crazy looking ponies since he was here. But they just looked at him like he had two heads. "Did I say something wrong?"

They all shook their heads and then the orange pony with blond hair spoke first. "Naw you said nothing wrong, just wasn't expectin ya ta talk really. But since ya can, my names AppleJack but my friends call me AJ." Dan nodded to her as the next, a pink pony with curly hair spoke, while bouncing. "HI! Im pinkie Pie but everypony just calls me Pinkie! OHH! We need to through you a party! To welcome you to Ponyvil!" she would have continued but a cyan pony with wings put her hoof over Pinkie's mouth. "I think he gets the point Pinkie. By the way I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" then a white pony with a horn stepped up. "Hello darling my name is Rarity. Oh and the shy one behind me is Fluttershy." Dan looked to see a yellow pony with wings hiding behind her pink hair.

"Well ladies it is very nice to meet you all. But I have a quick question. I know this probably sounds bad to you all but, are the ponies with horns or wings called something different? In my world all ponies have neither horn nor any wings. I think there were some legends about one that did, but I can't remember those names for them." They looked back and forth from each other and Twilight spoke up. "Just wait until you hear all the other crazy things in his world. And yes I am called a unicorn, and Rainbow is called a Pegasus and AJ would be called an earth pony." Dan thanked her but then one more question came to him. "And your princesses are called alicorns since they have both?"

The others were surprised he knew about the princesses and that they both had both wings and horns. It was Rarity that asked about it first. "I'm sorry, but how do you know about the princesses?" Dan turned to her with a smile. "The same way I know what is going on. Luna and Celestia visited me in my dreams while I was out from all these wounds and asked about me and told me about them." There was a collective oh that went around and Dan just smiled. Then Twilight started talking again. "Yes they are called alicorns and live longer than any of us could think of. We know the Celestia is over 1000 years old for example. And they are powerful enough to raise the moon and sun."

Dan raise a finger at that. "Oh ya I meant to ask about that. How does that work? In my world the earth revolves around the sun using gravity. So how can they control that?" then came a very long, confusing and boring answer given from Twilight. It was rainbow that saved Dan from the long version. "Yay a we get it egg head. They use a lot of magic and it is their talents I am sure…" Dan helped her out there. "Dan gets it." he finished her sentence. She was caught off guard by this little action and gave him a weird look. "Ok what did I do this time?" Rarity was the one to answer his confusion.

"To be honest not many can keep up with Dash's train of thought let alone anything else. So for you to not miss a beat and finish her sentence was unexpected at the least." Dan shrugged. "I think quick and I like to have the same thinking pattern as others. With her wonderfully blunt attitude it was easy to think along with her." It was AJ that spoke next. "And what makes ya think you can keep on the same wave length as us?" Dan was smiling like an idiot and they all raised an eye brow until he realized he had been caught. "Oh sorry I just love that accent!"

AJ cocked her head to the side. "What accent?" Dan laughed lightly. "Sorry where I come from that is called a county, or in your case, county girl accent. Like miss Rarity's tone would be an upper class accent. Those are the only actual accents I can think of for how any of you speak." They were all surprised that Dan could understand that much about them just by the way they talked. "SO sugarcube what did you mean by you liked my accent?" Dan smiled Back to AJ. "My parents were from the country so I was raised half in the big city and the other half in the open country. So I am kinda the city slicker of the family but the country bumkin in the city."

It was Rarity that asked the next question. "So you grew up in a large city? Were you upper class where you came from?" Dan shrugged. "We lived on the outer rim of the city and we were middle upper class. If you are wondering yes I know how to dress up and go to a formal party, though I prefer going to less formal things. And my favorite formal thing was going to fund raisers that helped find cures for bad diseases. I loved seeing the faces on the kids that spoke at them and when they knew you were helping them out. It just always seemed like a worthy cause to me." Rarity was slightly blushing for a reason Dan couldn't figure out. Then he made the mistake of trying to get up.

It was Fluttershy that was on top of him in a second and gently pushing him back on the bed. "You must stay in bed so you don't reopen your wounds. We didn't know how to heal you properly so many of your wounds are not in good shape. So please stay here." She had a pleading look that Dan couldn't fight. So he gave up and laid back down. "Thank you dear Fluttershy, but I am sure that boredom will kill me sooner than these scratches will. Oh! Wait a second. Hey Twilight. Luna can go into dreams right? And if she can do that then it makes sense she can go into minds right?" Twilight nodded slowly trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Ok then have her read my mind either sometime when im awake or when im sleeping tonight. I have memorized most of the human anatomy and she can take a look at that and see how to heal me the rest of the way, or at least to the point that I can get out of this bed. That is if she isn't to busy to do so. Running this place must be a full time job I am sure." Twilight was looking at him like he was a genius. "That's a great idea! I will have her go into your dreams again and then you can give her the information she needs to help you! You are pretty smart when it comes to these things for a being that has no magic at all." The other girls gasped.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you that humans apparently have no magic in their bodies what so ever. They rely on their minds to get them through tough things. And they also have many weird sounding machines that they built to help them in everyday tasks." Dan shrugged. "We have figured out much of how the universe works with just using our minds and imagination. That's how I came up with the idea to be honest. I just figured that dreams were part of the mind so why not connect the two and help both of us out." Twilight smiled at him. "That is why I said you were pretty smart for a being without magic. No pony would think of that." Dan shrugged again.

"So what is there to do around here besides sit in a bed? I figure I will be good to go if Luna can heal me tonight and then I want to explore this place before I go so I can write a great story about it back in my world." The others looked around nervously for a few seconds but then Pinkie started to bounce and explain all about the party she was going to through for him. Dan was amused by all the energy she seemed to have. This went on and then Twilight told him about her library, and Fluttershy about her cottage and animals. But it started to get late and Dan yawned. The girls decided that they should go home, but one needed to stay because the princesses wanted him supervised until further notice. So for some reason that the others didn't know Rainbow volunteered to stay the night.

The others told them both good night and Rainbow took the bed next to Dan's and started to pass out. Dan returned their warn good nights with his own. "Good night everyone sleep well and thanks for the nice talk!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: long night

Dan woke up in the same dream world that he had first met Luna and Celestia in. this time though, he only saw Luna waiting for him. "Hello again Princess Luna. It is good to see you. I take it that you received Twilight's message?" Luna smiled and nodded. "Just Luna is fine, and yes she told me of your plan. And I must say it is a good one that many would never think of. But for this to work well I need you to open your mind and think of what you want me to know. Otherwise your mind will fight me and you and I could both be hurt. So please sit there and we will begin." Dan nodded and sat where he was told. Then he started to meditate on opening his mind to Luna and what she needed to know.

It only took a few moments for this to work and Luna to get all of the information she needed to help him. Dan had to admit that it felt weird to feel another in your mind like he did with Luna. But that wasn't a bad weird. When Dan opened his eyes again he saw Luna was face to face with her horn to his head. He made the mistake of having a thought with a still open mind. 'Wow she's pretty for a pony.' Luna pulled away looking shocked and it hit Dan why she did so. "Oops. I take it you heard that?" She nodded and Dan blushed slightly. "Sorry if I offended you." Luna shook her head. "Not at all. It has been a long time since anypony has called me pretty like you just did. And I take no offence to the for a pony part. You are a different species after all."

Dan smiled and nodded. "Well I am glad I didn't upset you and it is a true shame that you are not told more often. So can I ask you a few questions since we are here and while you work your magic?" Luna nodded and Dan could feel his real body healing and starting to feel much better. Dan asked a few more questions about the world he was now in and some things about Luna and her sister. Just simple things until the world got fuzzy, but not like last time. Luna looked around and screamed "Wake up! Somepony is hurting you!" Dan woke up in a flash, but everything was dark and he couldn't breathe. Most people would freak out, but Dan stayed somewhat calm and realized there was a pillow over his face.

Dan punched up and felt his fist hit the jaw of a pony. Then while the pony was dazed Dan grabbed the pony's fur and whipped it to his left side and against the wall. Then the pillow flew as he shot up gasping for breath. Dan looked to see it had been one of the pony doctors that didn't seem to like him that was the one that hit the wall. "Why did you try to kill me!?" with Dan's yelling Rainbow was woken up and shot out of bed ready to fight. "What's going on?" Dan looked at the pony that was getting back up. "That bastard tried to kill me by suffocating me with a pillow!" The pony looked pissed now. "And I should have been able to! But you had to wake up and through me! Just goes to show how much of a threat you are! Now I am going to finish what I started!"

The pony's horn lit up and Dan was starting to get afraid for his life. He had never faced magic before so it scared him. The pony pointed his horn at Dan but Rainbow came out of nowhere and kicked him in the side. He hit the wall hard again. This time he stayed down a little longer and he coughed to get his breath. "Damn you! Why the hell did you stop me!?" Rainbow landed next to Dan in a defensive pose. "Because he doesn't deserve to die! He's a cool guy and the princesses wants him to be alive so they can return him back to his world! Now back off or I am going to beat the snot out of you!" that was when the unicorn doctor stood up and used his magic.

This time it wasn't on Dan, it was on Rainbow. He slammed her into the wall and held her there out of the way. "Stay out of this you foal. We should never have saved him in the first place. Now I am taking care of this thing once and for all! What the…" while the pony had been looking at Rainbow and talking to her Dan had gotten up and was close enough to the pony to grab his throat. Dan was not pissed at this pony for trying to kill him, mad yes but not pissed, no he was pissed because this jerk was hurting one of his new friends. Dan picked up the pony by his throat and glared at him. "The only ones I am a treat to are the ones that hurt my friends."

When the pony's hooves left the ground the magic holding Rainbow to the wall disappeared. Then Dan turned to the side and threw the pony out the window. They were only on the second floor but Dan hoped the landing hurt. Dan didn't want to kill him just take him out for now. Then two guards finally came in to see what was going on and they put their spears in Dan's face. "Halt creature! What is going on in here? Where is the doctor?" Rainbow flew in front of Dan and moved the spears as she answered. "You mean the one that tried to kill him and tried to beat me up for trying to stop him? Ya he went out the window."

The guards looked to each other and then back at Dan. Then a scream was heard from below. Dan spoke out of reaction. "Guess they found him." Rainbow snickered a bit before the spears were thrust in Dan's direction once again. But as Dan and Rainbow started to protest a bright light lit up the room. When the light was gone Luna was standing there looking worried. "What is going on here!?" Dan shrugged and rainbow gave the short and blunt answer that shocked the moon mare. "Why would he do such a vile thing!?" again Dan shrugged. "Go ask him. And while you are at it do you mind getting these guards to move these spears from my face?"

Luna nodded and ordered the guards to stand outside Dan's door and not let anypony in without supervision. The guards were not happy but followed her orders. Then Luna went to interrogate the doctor about why he had tried to commit murder. Dan just sat back on the bed and tried to relax but wasn't able to. Then he felt someone sit on the bed next to him. "Why did you do that? And why did you call me a friend?" Dan looked at Rainbow and smiled. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you. You are a mare and that means that no male should lay a hoof, or magic, on you without your permission. And never hurt a lady is a real mans code. And I called you a friend because I hope we are. I have never had many I called friends but you being cool enough to kick him like that and stick up for me is good enough for me to consider you a good and loyal friend."

Rainbow was now blushing at his comments. "Thanks and I am glad we are friends. And you think that kick was cool how about you getting him off of you while he was trying to kill you, or you thronging him out the window like a ragdoll! You know for something that isn't a pony you are pretty awesome." Dan smiled and nudged her with his elbow. "And you aren't bad yourself, for a pony that is." the two smiled and shared a small laugh before returning to their respective beds. "Go on to sleep Rainbow. But I think I am going to stay up and wait for Luna to return." Rainbow shrugged and acted like she was asleep. Dan saw through it but figured he would let her ease drop.

It was only a few minutes later when the Door opened and Luna came back in. Dan had been laying on his back with his hands behind his head, but sat up when the door opened. Luna gave a sheepish smile. "I hope I didn't wake you." Dan shook his head and smiled. "Naw I am not getting any more sleep tonight I am sure. I am to antsy now to sleep. So did you get your answer from the doc? And how bad is he? I hope not too bad." Luna frowned and nodded before telling Dan the reason that the doctor had told her. She sighed before speaking.

"It seems that he as a few others in the hospital think that you are an evil creature that is a threat to all ponies. They think you are from a world of evil and came here to spread that evil. Instead of just a misfortunate soul that ended up stuck here. I am sorry that they think of you like that. You don't deserve it. I have read your soul and it is a kind and gentle one. Except for when somepony hurts those you care for it seems." Dan gave and amused laugh then looked to Rainbow that was facing away. "You can go ahead and laugh at that Rainbow. I know you want to." Then there was some snickering and Rainbow started to laugh. Luna rose an eyebrow at him then at her.

"How did you know she was awake?" Dan gave a smirk as Rainbow looked at him curiously. "Simple really. She has a small and cute sounding snore when she is actually asleep." Rainbow puffed up at Dan's snicker and Luna's giggling. "I don't snore! I just breath heavily because it takes a lot to be this awesome!" this only made Dan laugh lightly at her and Luna keep up the giggling. But then Dan decided to embarrass the mare. "you know what, you are right. It is more of a heavy breathing, kinda as if you were having naughty thoughts in your dreams. So now I am going to find this out." Rainbow was red in the face and Luna was laughing at her expression.

"What do you mean find out!?" Dan just laughed. "that's for me to know and for you not to." The deadpan look on her face was priceless and made Dan laugh. But then he could see something was wrong and stopped. "Ok why am I a jerk?" Luna stopped and looked confused at him. But then realized where he was looking and wondered the same thing. It was Rainbow and she looked like she was going to cry. "Nothing" was her reply to him. But he knew better and wasn't going to take that for an answer. Dan had been sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, but now he rolled himself back and jumped up. He landed right in front of Rainbow and kneeled down to face her.

"What did I say that upset you? Or did I do something?" she shook her head without looking at him. Dan noticed she had moved her hooves to a position that she could push off the bed. Dan stopped her by hugging her just as she pushed off. Dan was going for shoulders but ended up hugging her waist due to her speed. She struggled but Dan was strong enough to put her back on the bed. Then he used his hand that wasn't holding her in place to gently grab her muzzle and make her look at him. "Just tell me so I can make things better. I did not just make you as a friend to hurt you and lose you just like that. Now please talk." She stared back at him unsure.

Rainbow sighed. "you laughed at me…" Dan barely heard what she said but he did and knew why she felt hurt. He gave her a small frown. "I am sorry for laughing, but the face of surprise was just to cute not to. And I wasn't laughing at you in a bad way, more of your reactions to me being a guy. But I am sorry all the same. I promise to not laugh at you again, unless you give me permission. Ok?" Rainbow was looking at him with surprise. Both because he called her cute and because he seemed to be telling the truth. She slowly nodded. "Good now I hope you will stay here with me. I might need back up again." Rainbow giggled and nodded.

Dan smirked and got back on his bed. And looked back at a surprised looking Luna. "Ok what did I do that has you looking at me like I am insane?" Luna shook her head and smiled. "You are a very astute human. And your sense of friendship is stronger than most. And what was with the flirting in the first place?" Dan laughed with Rainbow wanting to know this answer. "Well she did help save me so I figured she deserved some flirty fun. Why you feel left out?" Luna surprised them both when she nodded. "Yes I do, so what do I get?" Dan gave an evil smirk and got up.

He stood in front of his bed with his arms spread to the sides. "Since you woke me up, ordered the guards to protect me, and are a princess to boot, you may do what you wish." Dan stood there with a shocked Rainbow looking on and a determined not to lose Luna staring back at him. Then there was a flash and Luna was gone. "What the?" Dan turned to see Luna on his bed behind him and raised a brow at her. "That's it?" Luna was looking at him totally confused. "You should be under me on here. are you sure you don't have magic and deflected my teleportation spell?" Dan shook his head. "fun and nope I just stood here."

Luna got up and lit up her horn. Though until she used a lot of magic, nothing happened. Then at half power Dan's arm lifted. She dropped his arm and was in shock. "You are almost magic proof! It took half of my power to raise your arm. This is something we will have to try and work with. This has never happened before." Dan shrugged and stated the obvious. "Neither has a human showing up here before. So I guess that means you can't have your way unless I say so. Sorry." Luna and Rainbow giggled. "Ok now you are even cooler. You can make magic not work, that's a cool trick." Dan turned to see a smiling Rainbow nodding at him.

After a few more minutes of talking about being magic proof Dan came up with an idea. "Hey Luna try teleporting me to the other bed. I want to see if something works." Luna nodded and her horn lit up, then there was a flash and Dan had moved beds. The other two mouth's had fallen. "So if I want the magic to work it will, if I don't or don't know about it, it wont. Nifty." The others started to explore the limits of this with Luna doing the magic and Rainbow coming up with ideas. This lasted most of the night, but the fun had to end some time.

It was almost morning and Rainbow had passed out a little while ago and Luna had to return to the castle to lower the moon and other chores. So Dan lay in his bed still not able to sleep. He just thought about the night he had just had. He now knew more about Luna and Rainbow and even himself in this world. It was a good night after almost being killed. So all in all it was a good night. But it also had been a long sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: first day out

The next Day came and the morning sunlight broke into the room. Dan was tired but still not sleeping. He got up as a nurse came in to check on him. She didn't seem to fear him but more seemed to pity him. Dan guessed that Luna had talked to them about him and she was on the side of let the human live. Once she did the check up and said he was ok to leave he gladly got up and stretched. Then Dan woke up the sleepy Rainbow telling her to wake up or he was going to act on those thoughts from last night. It was the only thing that came to him when she wouldn't wake up. But the second that registered she was up in a flash of color and almost out the door.

Dan smirked and followed her out of the hospital. "So where to first?" Rainbow thought for a second and then decided to go get AJ. She figured after last night her and Twilight were the best ones to have by Dan's side for protection. Dan smiled and told her to lead the way. she took to the air and started to fly toward sweet apple archers. Dan followed her on foot and even started a race with her. He knew he couldn't win, but thought it would be fun anyway. She excepted and made sure not to lose sight of him. She didn't know why but she felt protective over him. It could just be the fact he was almost killed with her by his side last night, but she felt as if it was something more.

Dan could see a large barn come into view when he heard a yell. "Watch out!" Dan looked down just in time to jump over a filly on a scooter that was coming at him. Dan easily made it past her but found himself to late to dodge the cart that was being dragged behind her. Dan hit a plank with his shoulder and tumbled with other supplies landing on and around him. "Dan!" Rainbow flew to his side and pulled planks and other things off of him worried he was hurt. Dan moaned but sat up and pushed things off of him. "Ok so the jump was a ten, but the landing was a zero. Is that filly ok?" Rainbow looked and then nodded back to him.

"Ya thanks to you mister. But what are you?" then he heard another familure voice yell at the filly. "Applebloom! That's not any way to talk to a new pony. Especially before asking if he was ok first." The filly's ears sank. "Sorry applejack. Are you ok mister?" Dan nodded rubbing his shoulder. "Ya just gonna be a little sore, but besides that I'm good. I'm more glad you are ok. Names Dan. Nice to meet you little one." Dan held out his hand and the little pony just looked at it like it was a snake. "Don't worry it won't bite." She nodded and then shook his hand. "I'm AppleBloom. Nice to meet ya."

Applejack was not done yelling at her sister just yet. "You need to watch where yall are going or that could have been a lot worse with you getting hurt. Now slow down, and where were you going with this stuff in such a hurry anyway?" At this question Applebloom lit up. "The crusaders are going into the talent show again this year and we are trying a different act! I wanted to get to them as soon as possible!" then she lowered her ears. "But now I think slowing down might be a good idea. So can I still go after I clean this up?" Applejack sighed but nodded. Then Dan did something that surprised them. He started helping the filly clean up the stuff and putting it back in the wagon.

"So what act did you do last time? And what is it this time?" Apple bloom was more than happy to tell him of the awesome rock balled form the last talent show and that they were doing a comedy act this year. Dan smiled and listened to the story and even gave her some hints on funny things to try. By the time the job was done Applebloom was happy and full of ideas. She even wanted to be friends with Dan. Applejack and Rainbow just looked on surprised that Dan was so good with kids. Not many stallions like him out there. "That was mighty kind of ya. Thanks for helping her and more for not running into her." Dan shrugged. "No problem, just wish I had seen the wagon. Then I wouldn't have had to help her clean up." Applejack smiled and nodded. "Ya know you didn't have to do that."

"Ya I figured I spilled it I should help clean it up. No big deal. Nice to see you again Applejack. And nice farm you have here. bet it has beautiful sun sets if you get the right spot." Applejack tried to hide a blush as she nodded. She loved watching the sun sets in the fields. She never knew anyone else would think about that. Dan stretched as he got up. "Mind showing me around? I would love to see the place." She nodded and lead Dan and Rainbow back to the farm house. Then Dan heard a deeper voice come from the barn door. "AJ, what is that thing with you?" Dan turned to see a big red stallion holding a pitchfork. "Names Dan, nice to meet you."

Applejack looked to see her brother looking like he was ready to fight. "Calm down there Big Mac, this is our new friend Dan. He is stuck here after walking through a portal in his world. Dan this is ma brother Big Mac." Big Mac calmed after hearing his sister talk and seeing Dan standing there smiling. "So is it just you two and your sister here on this farm?" the two looked saddened. "Naw there is granny Smith, but that's it." Dan nodded in understanding. "Well it is great that you can do this whole thing. How many trees do you have here?" Rainbow had enough of Dan's stalling. "Ok when were you going to tell AJ what happened?" Dan frowned at her.

"Honestly I wasn't going to." Aj now looked worried. "Tell me what? And why weren't you going to tell me? Is everypony alright?" Dan shrugged, that cat was out of the bag. "A stupid pony doctor tried to suffocate me in my sleep. And I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you to freak out. I am still here so no big deal." AJ was stunned. "Ok so let me get this straight. You were almost killed and it isn't a big deal? I have heard of laid back but that takes the cake. And of course we are going to freak out, we are your friends now and we don't want anypony killed." Dan smiled back at her with a smile that made her want to blush. What was it about this human that did this to her?

Even Big Mac seemed worried. "Why did they try and kill ya?" Dan shrugged once again. "Apparently many of those that have seen me think of me as nothing more than a demon that was sent here to cause hell in Equestira." Aj gave a scoff. "Shows what they know. We only known you for a day and can tell that's just a lie." Dan smiled and bowed to her. "Thank you dear Applejack. It means a lot." AJ was a little shocked by the manners. "Just telling the truth there sugarcube. And no need to do that." Dan smiled and nodded as he stood up. "As you wish. So what else and who else are we going to go see?" AJ started with showing him around the farm like he asked.

Then the plan was to go and get Twilight at her library. As Dan walked with Rainbow flying next to his right shoulder and Aj walked on his left. Dan smiled and waved at the many ponies, but was met with a mix of reactions. Some waved back others looked scared and others looked pissed. Dan just kept close to the two mares as they glared back at those who were at Dan. They made it to the library and found a note saying it was closed. "Well I guess we get to go look around some more. Who is the next closest one of your friends?" the two mares though for a second before AJ answered. "Well Pinkie is right down the road that way, and Rarity is right down the other way."

Dan looked nervous down the first road. "How about we go see Rarity first? That way I can be prepared mentally to keep up with Pinkie." The two mares laughed as Rainbow spoke. "Ya, you are one of the few that can keep up with her. No wonder you need time to get ready for it with her crazy antics." Dan laughed with them for a minute. "Ya I had a few friends like her back home, not as bad as her but some were close. I just have to be ready for it first then I am fine. That's why it took me a minute to catch on to her speaking and attitude." They laughed some more as they walked down the street to go see Rarity at her boutique home.

Dan walked to the door and knocked on it. then he was told to just walk in by AJ and Rainbow. "You sure she won't mind?" They smiled. "Naw she will just tell us to wait for her." Dan shrugged and walked in with them following him. He heard a bell above his head and then heard Rarity's singsong voice. "I will be there in a minute darling." Dan smiled noticing that the girls were right. Then he saw Rainbow and AJ sit on a couch. "You might as well sit down there sugarcbue. It will be a while." Dan laughed and took a seat on a nearby chair. After about 15 minutes Rarity came out of the back room with a new dress Dan figured she had just made.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I was almost done with my latest master piece and I couldn't tear myself away." Dan looked it over and thought it was nice. "I love the pattern of it and the colors but I think less frill here and more of a flowing aspect here and it would be more versatile and maybe even wedding worthy." Rarity looked over what he was talking about and her face deadpanned while the other two looked utterly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?" was Rainbow's response when she recovered from her shock. AJ just shook her head and was waiting for an answer. Rarity on the other hoof was stunned and looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"You are a genius! I wouldn't have thought of doing this that way. I must draw this down before you leave! Come please tell me more about those ideas of yours!" Dan laughed lightly and went to help her. It only took a few minutes of talking and Rarity drawing to have a new dress laid out on paper. "My goodness. Where did you learn of such fashion like this? And how do you have such great tastes in colors and designs?" Dan smiled and bowed. "Just a gift I have had thanks to my mom teaching me how to sew and look good in formal events." Rarity was blushing now. Dan sighed as he stood. "What? Can't a guy know how to sew? Let alone like certain forms of clothing?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes I just have not met a stallion that has. You are a rare find in deed." Dan smirked. "Ya one of a kind in this world." This made the mares laugh lightly at him. Then came time for the odd quartet to go find their other friends, starting with Pinkie. Pinkie chatted him up and down about the party she was going to throw him tomorrow. She was holding it tomorrow because she thought Dan was going to be in the hospital for another day. But it didn't bug either of them that it was a day after he got out. It let him relax before a party he hoped would let him have fun. But after he said that the topic of the doctor trying to kill him came up again.

Then they ran into Twilight and Fluttershy as they were talking about that bad night he had. "Darling that is just offal. Why would they want to kill you just because they don't know you?" Twilight had heard that and nothing else of the conversation. "Who did what!?" Dan sighed. "The doctor tried to rid this world of the one he thought was a demon in the flesh. He tried to suffocate me in my sleep. Luckily Luna woke me up and Rainbow helped me get the situation under control." Rainbow puffed out her chest in pride. "Ya we made a pretty great team. And you should have seen him through that jerk out the window!" Dan shrugged. "He learned not to try and hurt my friends."

The others looked both worried and impressed. "Good thing we are friends then!" Pinkie had starting jumping again as she said this. Dan shook his head. Then something came to Twilight's mind. "Do you have a place to stay the night?" Dan shook his head. Then he could see three mares start to speak but Twilight beat them to it. "Then you can stay at my place. I have a spare room and I would like to study more about you and your world, if that's ok with you." Dan nodded as he noticed three mares looking disappointed. He had no clue why, but the only thing he could think of is that they wanted him to stay with them instead. "Ya sure for tonight why not. Then maybe I can just jump around until I either go home or find a place to stay. Sound good to you all?"

Those three mares brightened quickly and they all nodded. This made Dan smile at them. Then the rest of the day went by with Dan being shown around the town. Then came time to go to Twilight's home for bed. He was shown to his room and laid down to relax. "All in all a good first day out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A Party Fail

Dan woke up the next morning well rested and feeling much better. He had a very relaxing night after getting out of the hospital. It also helped that he didn't have to worry for his life here. it was also nice that Luna visited him in his dreams once again to keep him company and keep him calm. So it was a very nice night that helped him catch up on rest from the last night. He woke up to knocking on his door. Otherwise he might have slept all day. But he woke up and was asked to join Twilight and Spike for breakfast. So he did and left his room when asked.

Dan joined them for breakfast and was happily surprised that the pancakes the Spike made tasted better than any he had had back home. "Thanks for breakfast! This is the best! All I need now to make it perfect is…" Dan stopped cold as what he was about to say registered. He was about to say bacon to vegetarians. Not a good idea. But now Spike was curious. "Need what?" Dan snapped out of his thoughts as Spike asked that. He swallowed hard. "Never mind Spike. I know for a fact you don't have it here and I shouldn't have thought of it." Spike waved a paw at him submissively. "How do you know we don't have it? I am sure Twilight could conjure it up if you can think about it."

Dan sighed at the young dragons' confidence in Twilight. Dan figured she could, but wouldn't like it if she did. "I don't doubt that Spike. I am more worried about the fact that you are vegetarians and don't eat meat. So please drop it." Spike looked surprised and Twi was shocked. "so your kind eats meat?" Dan sighed, she might as well know. "Yep, In fact humans tend to eat more meat than vegies. Like me for example I was more of a carnivore than a vegie lover. But I have been enjoying the salads so no big deal. Humans just have a different way of life as we are omnivores that eat just about any meat and or vegie. So I was thinking like I do back home instead of taking your diets into account. So sorry about that." Dan gave a small smile hoping he had not just offended his host.

Twilight took a note book out and started to write this down. Dan was amused that she was more curious than put off. "It's fine. All creatures are different and eat different things. But thank you for thinking about us with your diet. But if you need it to live I am sure we can come up with a solution to fix it." Dan nodded. "Ya it is a simple fix really. If you can make a pill or suggest foods with certain vitamins and minerals then all will be good." Twilight was happy to take a list of things Dan could think of that would keep him healthy. Then she went to get some books on the subject. Dan decided to help her look since it was for him.

Twilight looked shocked when Dan picked up one of the books to read. "You can read?" it was a simple question but made Dan feel kinda insulted. "Ya most in my world can read, and even read for fun. I happen to read all the time for fun. And it seems that either you have the same language as in my world or that portal changed me so that I can understand it. either way works for me. So shall we look this stuff up?" Twilight nodded and wrote more down in her note book before looking back at her book. Dan noticed that she would look over to him every so often and then look away blushing when he caught her. 'What is with these mares? You'd think they never knew a decent guy before.'

After a few minutes of reading there was a knock on the door and Twilight went to answer it. it was Rainbow standing there. Dan stood up and walked over to the door. He heard Rainbow tell Twilight she was needed over at Sugar cube Corner and that Pinkie told her to hurry up. "But Dan and I are in the middle of research. Why can't you help her?" Rainbow shrugged and Twilight sighed. "Don't worry I will keep him company before the party." Twilight thanked her and left with Spike on her back. Dan smiled when he saw Rainbow pump her hoof when Twilight was out the door and on her way. Dan walked up behind the mare without her knowing. Then Dan leaned down.

"What are you planning girl?" Rainbow jumped and almost hit the celling. Dan laughed at her antics as she coasted back to the ground. "Don't scare me like that!" Dan laughed harder but stopped abruptly as he remembered his first night with her in the hospital. He cleared his throat and calmed himself so he wouldn't upset her again. Rainbow noticed him stop and calm down out of nowhere and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you stop laughing?" Dan smiled back at her. "Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings again." her face deadpanned. 'He remembered! And cared enough to stop his laughing?' Rainbow was lost in her thoughts so Dan let her think and went back to reading the book for ideas on what to eat.

After Rainbow recovered from her thoughts she looked to see Dan smiling as he read a book. "are you reading that for fun?" Dan looked up and shook his head. "Naw I need to supplement my diet so I can stay healthy so this is boring. But I do read for fun if you know of any good books to read while I am here." Rainbow's eyes lit up. "Daring Do! She is the coolest pony ever! She has the coolest adventures! I have read the entire series!" Dan smiled wide. "That sounds cool. I will have to read it then. Does Twilight have it here in the library?" Rainbow nodded and speed to a middle shelf. She pulled off a book and sped back to Dan hoofing it over to him excitedly.

Dan smirked. "I take it you have read this a few times?" Rainbow scratched the back of her head. "Ya it is really the only books I read. Im not an egghead like Twilight." Dan laughed at the name calling. "Ya I can see your more of a girl of action than one of words. But hey that's fine by me. But you never did tell me why you were so excited that Twilight left us alone. So what's up?" Rainbow blushed being caught. She thought he had forgotten about it. "uh Pinkie just needed Twi's help like I said." Dan smiled and got close to her face. "You aren't as good of a liar as you think you are. So want to tell the truth? Or do I get to force it out of you?"

Rainbow's eyes went wide. "And how would you force it out of me?" she had asked this with a mix of fear, curiosity and excitement. Dan gave a devious grin that sent shivers down her back as he got closer to her face. "I have my ways. Now are you going to tell me why you wanted us alone or am I going to have to have my fun with you?" Rainbow blushed a deep red as she looked into Dan's eyes. She noticed they were an emerald green with a line of gold around the pupil. She gulped before making the decision to take his challenge. She smiled back at him and said the words she hoped she wouldn't regret. "Try me." Dan smiled and stood up completely, confusing Rainbow.

Then Dan moved with speed, that Rainbow didn't know he had, until he was next to her. Before she could think about what he was doing, she started to laugh. Dan had started to tickle her sides and then switched to under her wings, then back. After a few minutes of relentless tickling Dan stopped and let her breathe. "So are you going to tell me yet? Or am I going to have to go for round two? And before you answer, think about the fact that I will not stop and it will be worse next time. So what is your answer?" Rainbow looked back at him and saw that he wasn't kidding. "Ok ok so I wanted to spend time with you again before the party. You seem cool and fun so I wanted to hang. Is that ok with you?"

Dan smiled and nodded. "yep that sounds great to me. So what do you want to do until the party? Oh and when is it?" Rainbow looked at the clock and it was later than she had thought. "in an hour so we have time to talk. Can I ask what the fastest thing in your world is? I mean you don't have wings, so you can't fly. So what is the fastest thing there?" Dan smiled thinking back to the jets and fighter jets in his world. And he spent the next half hour telling her all about them. She was amazed that humans could build something that could break the sound barrier. "That's so cool!" Dan nodded and realized what time it was.

"I think we better get going to the party or the main guest is going to be late." Rainbow looked at the time and sighed, she was having fun and didn't want to leave. "Ya I guess so." Dan had an idea to cheer her up. "how about I race ya to Rarity's and then to Pinkies. Whoever gets there first gets to choose what we do next time we hang out. Sound good?" Rainbow's eyes lit up and she nodded before they took off. Rainbow wanted to win this more than usual so she kept him behind her by a tail length. When Rarity's shop came into view Dan made a plan to surprise Rainbow.

Rainbow went around the tree and Dan had a different idea. Dan jumped and his foot hit the side of the tree. He turned and pushed off with enough force to catch up to Rainbow. She was caught off guard by the sudden sight of Dan next to her. He smiled and ran at full speed toward sugar cube corner. Rainbow had to kick it up a notch to catch up to Dan and managed to win by a heads length. Dan slowed and laughed as Rainbow landed happily. "That was great, and I almost had you there." Rainbow nodded. "Ya I didn't know you were that fast! And that move at the tree was awesome!" Dan nodded still catching his breath. "Ya it was a trick I learned a while back, I will have to show you the others I know. Now lets go party!" Rainbow nodded and walked in first.

When Dan entered there was a collective "Surprise!" but then there was silence. Dan knew that wasn't a good sign but decided to play it off and see what happened. "Wow thanks! This is great! Now who wants to party?" Dan stood there smiling as he was being stared down by the ponies in the room. Then all at once the insults started to fly as the ponies got up and shoved past Dan to leave the party. Dan shrugged and got out of the way. By the end of the commotion the only ones left were Twilight and her friends, the Cutie mark crusaders, and Big Mac. Dan noticed that Pinkie's mane was sagging and looked duller than normal. 'I have to cheer her up.'

Dan walked over with a smile. "Hey pinks thanks for the party! Looks like a lot of fun!" Pinkie looked like she was about to cry. "m-my party failed? No pony likes my party?" Dan interrupted her. "Hey it isn't a party fail as long as one pony or person in this case has fun. And if those stuck up jerks don't want to party with me, then too bad for them. I get a pinkie party just for me and my close friends. So thanks and let's get this party started!" Pinkie looked at the excited Dan and her mane poofed up and she smiled at him. "You got it!" then she hopped over to some turn tables and the music began. Dan smiled and started to tap his foot to the sound.

Rarity came up to him and cleared her throat. He looked to her and lowered himself so they could speak. "Thank you so much darling for helping Pinkie feel better. She really needed that." Dan waved a hand at her. "no need to thank me. I was just making a friend smile." Rarity smiled at him as he got up and walked over to the three fillies sitting and talking in the corner. "Hey girls, names Dan. What's yours?" two of them looked nervous but one he already knew looked happy to see him. "Hey Dan! Good to see you. You liken your party?" Dan nodded. "oh ya how about you Apple Bloom?"

This little talk made the others loosen up. "I'm Scootalo! Rainbow Dash's biggest fan!" Dan nodded. "Cool I am right there with you being a fan of Rainbow's cool tricks." Then the white unicorn spoke up. "HI I'm Sweetie Bell. Nice to meet you mister." Dan bowed his head to her. "same here little miss. So how is your act going so far? Anything new?" all three of their eyes lit up at the question and Dan laughed lightly. It was Apple Bloom that answered. "Ya! Wanna see?" Dan smiled and nodded. "Ya just let me get Pinkie to stop the music so I can hear you and when you are ready I will watch the show. Then I and the girls can give you hints if you want."

This got the fillies to squeal and bounce with happiness. Dan told Pinkie and the others the plan and the music stopped and they all sat down to watch the show. It was a short routine that was rough around the edges but was actually funny. When the fillies were done Dan and the others clapped and gave them advise with the little ones taking in every word with enthusiasm. Then the girls wanted to go back home and practice some more. So they left to go to the farm and the party started again. Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow thanked Dan for being so nice to their little sisters. Dan smiled and told them he loved kids so it was actually fun for him.

After that Dan showed off some human dance moves that impressed the girls and then an idea came to him. "Hey Twilight, do you have a shrinking spell?" She thought for a moment before nodded and asking why. "I figured if you shrank me so that I am not so much taller than you girls then I can teach you some dances. If that's ok with you all." They all agreed and Twi worked her magic. Once that was done Dan showed them all some moves and Danced with each of them except Rarity. He noticed she didn't like the dancing that the others did. So he thought for a second and went to the record player and turned on a slower song.

Dan walked up to Rarity and bowed. "May I have this dance?" Rarity blushed and looked surprised at him. "I don't dance like that much, sorry." Dan looked into her eyes with a grin. "I figured that, so I want to teach you an elegant dance called the waltz. It is a slower upper class type of dance that I think you will enjoy. So may i?" she nodded unsure of what was going to happen. Dan took her hoof and made her stand on two legs. She was wobbly but kept her footing. Then Dan places her hooves on his shoulder and held the other. Then put his hand on her waist making her blush deeply.

After that Dan walked her threw the dance step by step and by the end of the song they were gliding along the floor. Rarity was in a world all her own when they stopped and Dan let her back down on her hooves and bowed once again. "I hope that was an adequate dance for you my lady." Rarity was still blushing as she nodded. Then she turned and ran to the punch table. Dan smirked, he still had his way with the girls, even if these were mares instead of human girls. Then he went back to dancing with the others, though most of the time he was with Rainbow or AJ. He even square danced with AJ and break danced with Rainbow. By the end of the party everyone was tired and worn out but happy.

Then it came time for everypony and Dan to go home and sleep. Dan went back with Twilight to her home for the night. On the way home Twilight thanked him for making sure they had fun at the party. Dan told her it was his pleasure to see them all happy after how it had started. In in the end, it wasn't a party fail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Run off

Dan and Twilight were talking calmly in her living room while Spike was making tea when they heard something coming from outside. Then there were lights outside her window. This was odd and from the sounds of it, not good. Twilight went to the door to see what was going on. Dan stood back and hoped she could figure out was going on. Then he saw the small, but threatening, mob at her door. 'This isn't good. I hope she can calm them down or I am going to have to think and act fast to keep her and Spike safe.' Dan stood there as Twilight tried to talk to them.

"What are you all doing here?" a stallion that had a pitch fork spoke first. "We want to get rid of that devil you have in your house! Now move and let us or you will go down with it!" Dan now knew this wasn't going to end well and Twilight was getting worried. "He is no devil! He is just a lost soul that is stuck in this world. He is actually kind and fun to be around. He is nothing that needs to be feared! He just looks different than us is all. So please just go home and in time you will see he is just as kind as any stallion." She would have continued but was cut off by yelling and things being thrown. She came inside and closed the door to get away from the onslaught.

"Spike get a letter to the princess started please. We need to tell her what is going on before this gets out of hoof." Spike came running in the room as she spoke and was about to start writing when the end of her sentence was stopped cold by a lantern coming through the window. It hit the floor and started a fire. Dan acted quickly. "Spike make a ring of fire around that thing now!" Spike looked confused. "I thought we would want to put it out not make it worse." Dan sighed. "This is an oil fire it won't be put out easily. So if you burn the area around that lantern then it won't be able to spread. It is either a controlled ring of burnt stuff or the entire house. So light it up and get this under control."

Spike did as he said after a nod from Twilight. "Thanks for the fast thinking but now what?" Dan turned and headed for the door. "They want me gone. Then I will let them run me out of town." Twilight's eyes got big. "But we can't just let them do that! And if you run into the woods you could be killed!" Dan stopped and nodded. "I will be fine and see you tomorrow. Just tell AJ not to freak if something enters her barn tonight ok?" Twilight understood what he meant and nodded. "I will make sure she knows, and I am telling Princess Celestia about this. Spike write a letter about this to her now! We need to stop this before somepony is killed." Spike did as told as Dan grabbed the handle.

He threw open the door and ran outside toward the forest. "You fuckers want me? Then come and get me!" they followed the bait and took chase. Dan started dodging things that were being thrown at him and other obstacles that popped up. Dan made it into the forest and stopped a few feet in to see if they would follow. They stopped at the edge. "And stay away you monster!" Dan gave a growl out of anger. "Fine I will stay away! But only if you leave Twilight and her friends alone! They were ordered by your princess to hold me. They were just as upset with it as you are, but they listen and obey the princess unlike you worthless pony scum."

Without another word Dan turned and disappeared into the woods, leaving the pony towns folk worried that there would be bad repercussions for attacking the creature, or worse for attacking an element of harmony. But Dan knew about where he was going and how to get there thanks to his tour of the town the other day. "As long as no timber wolves show up I will be perfectly fine." Dan walked for about a half hour until he saw some familiar apple trees come into sight. "Thank heavens I made it." Dan then trekked up to the barn being careful not to be seen. But when he got close he saw the barn door was open and a pony standing watch. "Crap."

He got closer to see if there was a way to sneak in, but found that unneeded. Lucky for him the one waiting was none other than AJ herself. "Oh glad you made it here safe and sound. Now get in here before somepony sees you." Dan didn't hesitate at her words and ran from the trees and into the barn as AJ kept look out. When Dan was safe in the barn AJ closed the door, but with her on the inside with Dan. "What are you doing?" She just smiled at him and showed him over to where two beds of hay were made up with blankets on them. "Once Twi told me what ya were plannin I made these up. You really didn't think I would let you sleep alone out here when those crazy ponies are hunting you, did ya?"

Dan looked back in surprise. "Actually ya I did. I figured that way you would look innocent and wouldn't have to sleep out here. I am a big boy now I can sleep on my own." Dan said with a smirk. She just returned it. "Ya and last time you tried to sleep alone you were almost killed, and then again you were almost burned to death. I ain't trustin ya alone out here. Plus you'll need backup if they find you. So get comfy for a good night's rest." Dan thanked her and told her he wanted to help out on the farm as a thanks for letting him sleep in her barn and for keeping him company. "Ain't nothing sugarcube."

Dan smiled back at her as she lay next to him in the hay. "Maybe to you but to me it means a lot and I will repay your kindness there sugarcube." Dan had a smug smirk on his face as AJ hid the blush on her face with her hat. "All right, ill let you help me in the fields tomorrow. Till then, good night." Dan smile and looked to the roof of the barn. "Goodnight AJ, sleep well, and sweet dreams." Dan let his smile fall as he hoped Twilight was ok. 'Ok so this night sucked. I hope this is the only time I get run off.'

A/N: ok! so by this time some of you might have noticed a pattern in this story! at east i hope so. hint: look at the begingin and end of each chap. and let me know if you get it! please and thanks it was a new thing i tried for this story so i want to see what you all think of it! if you cant get it and want to know just ask and ill tell ya! thanks for reading, and hope to see a review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok late again. sorry had a funeral at the middle of the week and it threw my scedual off completely. but better alte than never. so hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7: A Day On The Farm

Dan woke up to the sun in his eyes and opened them to see the doors open. He got up and looked to see Aj was gone. He started to breathe calmly again and she entered the barn. "I see yer up early. How did ya sleep?" Dan smiled. "Better than the last few nights. Thanks for taking me in last night. And for the company. That helped me calm down and sleep better." AJ tipped her hat. "Any time you need to my barn and house are open to ya. And I am glad to help. So you ready to help out?" Dan nodded as he got up and stretched. "Thought you would never ask. So what's first?" Aj motioned for him to follow her and Dan did so without asking.

They came to a part of the orchard that was far from the barn and farther from town. Dan was glad of this fact and noticed Big mac was already there, but he was… bucking the trees? "What is he doing?" AJ rose a brow at him. "Haven't ya ever bucked apples before?" Dan shook his head. "No in my world we use ladders or climb the trees and pick them by hand." Dan flexed his fingers for emphasis. AJ Looked confused. "So you didn't buck um out of the trees all at once?" Dan shook his head then walked over to a tree and Spartan kicked it. Nothing happened but Dan's foot hurting. "See, humans aren't strong enough or have the magic needed to do that."

AJ was surprised. This might be a harder job for him then. Dan looked up and saw a few ripe apples at the very top of a few of the trees. An idea came to him. "I know what I can do. You say it is harder to get the apples at the top of the trees and I say it is impossible to kick them down. So, I climb up and get the few that you can't kick down, and then help you take them all back to the barn. That way you can focus on getting the most down and I can focus on getting the stragglers?" AJ liked and was impressed by the idea. "Sure if you really think you can do it. and the ladder is over there." Dan gave a simple laugh and then walked over to a tree with apples at the top.

Then Dan grabbed a limb and pulled himself up with ease. Dan grabbed the apples and tossed them into a bucket like he was told and then climbed down. "The ladder will just slow me down, but thanks for the option." AJ was now impressed at his abilities. "Ok you keep doing that and we will get to work." Dan smiled and nodded. "You got it, but I am taking off the shirt for now. Don't need the only thing I have to ware getting that dirty or torn." Aj nodded. "We will have to talk to Rarity about getting you cloths to ware." Dan agreed and took his shirt off and climbed the next tree. But AJ was standing still and staring at him now.

She was mesmerized by his muscular body. She hadn't seen any stallions that looked this athletic except her brother. In fact she was having the same reaction to Dan's bare chest as many mares had to Big Mac's. 'Wow, now he's got a nice body on him. Oh! Don't stare AJ, and get back to work before you go and embarrass yourself again.' AJ shook her head and started to work once again. after a few hours of working Dan had gotten all of the apples that hadn't fallen by AJ or Mac. Then they put all of the buckets in a cart and Mac hitched himself up and started to pull it. Dan put his shirt on the cart and started to push from behind. It surprised Mac but he was grateful for the help with the extra large load. Aj just fell back and looked at the trees.

"Wow with Dan's help we did twice as much in half the time, and got all those pesky ones that wouldn't fall. He is a great help." Then she turned and caught up to the boys and the cart. She was going to help but they said they could get it just fine with the two of them. So she walked a few feet away from Dan as he pushed the cart. She was lost in between thoughts of the past and staring at Dan's tone body. She was going from one to the other with every look. She almost didn't realize they were at the barn. Then Dan and Mac started to unload the cart. She came out of her mind in time to help them get the apples into the barn.

Dan was unloading the cart when he noticed that there was light coming into the barn from above. He looked to see if it was a hatch, but it was a hole instead. "Well that won't do. Hey AJ, you have anything to fix that roof?" Aj looked up and saw what he meant. "Ya we have the supplies, just haven't had the time to try and climb up there with the ladder. Why?" Dan smiled. "Well since we finished ahead of schedule why don't I climb up there and fix it for you." AJ thought about it and figured he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Ok fine, but I am helping you." Dan smiled and nodded to her. Then they got the equipment.

Dan got ready to climb when AJ asked if they were using the ladder. Dan gave her a smirk. "Well you can waste the time to do that or you can hold onto me, I climb us up there, then we pull up the stuff and do it that way." AJ looked nervously at the top of the barn. "and are you sure you can make it up there with me on your back?" Dan smiled wide. "I was a great climber and parkour champ back home so this will be easy. Don't worry you are in capable hands. So you wanna try it?" Aj thought for a few moments and then sighed. "Might as well, but how are we gonna pull the stuff up?" Dan grabbed a rope. "You hold onto this as I climb and then when we reach the top we pull it all up with the rope."

AJ finally agreed and they got the stuff together and hooked it up to the rope. "You ready AJ?" she looked at him then up to the roof. "As ill ever be I guess." Dan kneeled down and motioned for her to hop on. "Put your front hooves around my neck and the back ones around my waist and hold on tight." AJ did as he told her and then Dan started to climb the building using the drain and the corner of the barn. They were almost to the top and Dan told her to hold on extra tight so he could get them over the lip of the roof. He did so and sat down on the roof happily. "Careful now not to fall. And you can let go now. Oh and here give me the rope and I will pull the stuff up."

Aj let the rope fall from her mouth to his hand and she slowly let go of him. It had felt amazing being so close to his sweat soaked body. It was so firm and comfortable, with a smell that she, for some reason, found attractive. She was blushing, but luckily for her Dan was busy bringing up the stuff for the roof. It didn't take long for the tools and planks to reach the roof and then Dan and AJ got to work on the roof together. That's when they started to talk to pass the time and get the height off of AJ's mind. And the work was done In little time and seemed more fun than work.

When the two were done they lowered the stuff to the ground but stayed on top of the roof to watch the sun setting. Dan sat next to AJ with a question on his mind. "So I saw you staring when we were walking back, so what's on your mind? I figured you liked what you saw, but then your mood changed. So do you mind me asking what's got you down?" AJ was blushing a bit but then it went away and was replaced with a frown. "You might as well know. Ya I like what I see, you caught me there. But that just makes me think of my ex." Dan now understood. "You have a bad ex to? Did he break your heart or hurt you?" Aj was stunned to know what she meant. "He cheated on me and left me for her."

Dan's eyes narrowed. "Ok where is he so I can break his dick off?" AJ was stunned silent. "Why would you?" Dan looked at her, but wasn't smiling. "Cheating is the only thing that is unforgivable in my book. I have loyalty and that's the only real thing I follow. But you above all don't mess with someone heart. That's just low. Well I hope the next guy that is lucky enough to land you is smart enough not to do something so stupid. And you can trust me when I tell ya I ain't ever going to hurt you. You are my friend now and I will do anything I can to keep you happy. Even if you want me to hunt the jerk down and kick his ass." Aj was smiling at his true words and Giggled at the last part.

"So who hurt you? If ya don't mind me pryin." Dan sighed. "Where to start? I had one that cheated, one that ran away from me instead of any commitment, and another that thought she was better than me. So I dumped the cheater, lucky she and I weren't that close so it didn't hurt as bad. My first love ever ran and ruined her life instead of talking to me and letting me help her. And the latest one insulted everything I am before breaking up with me only a few days before our four year anniversary. So I have had my share of heart ach. And every time it starts to heal it is shattered even more. So I gave up on love so I'm not hurt anymore. I have friends and nothing more. That's kinda why I am a flirt. I like to have friends and flirt with cute girls, but no relationships so I can't get hurt again."

AJ understood where he was coming from and understood him even better now. "I hear ya. Sure is a pretty sight up here this time ah day." Dan nodded. "sure is. I might have to come up here more often. If you ever want to join me, or just want me to bring you up here, just let me know." AJ blushed but nodded at his offer. "I might have to take you up on that some time." Dan smiled and was going to keep talking until he heard a males voice from below him. He looked down to see a confused Big Mac. "What in tarnation are you doing up there? And have you seen AJ?" Dan smiled as AJ looked over the edge. "I'm up here with Dan. We were fixing the roof. Now we are watching the sunset. Be down in a minute." Mac nodded and walked off.

Dan got ready to go down. "Hop on for your ride down to the ground." AJ laughed at him and shook her head. "Just don't fall." Dan laughed as AJ got onto his back. Then down Dan climbed until the hit the ground and AJ hopped off. "Thanks for the help on the roof. And for the talk." Dan smiled and nodded to her. "Any time. I am going to go get my shirt then ill join you for dinner. And can I clean up somewhere if you don't mind?" Aj agreed with him getting his shirt and dinner and told him he could use the shower that was upstairs before bed. He thanked her and all went well. He came out of the shower feeling much better being clean.

Dan was going to go back out to the barn but was told to use the guest bedroom instead. He did so and laid down to sleep well tonight. "Not a bad day on the farm."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: so no one has eemed to figure out the little trick in this story yet, or at least hasn't said anything. so another hint: look at the begining and end of each chap. and if you do figure it out please let me know what you think. till then enjoy!

Chapter 8: A Princess's Disappointment

The next day Dan woke up late in the morning. He wondered why none of the others woke him up. He went down stairs and found that house empty. He found a note on the table so he read it. "Dan we went into town for a meeting the princess is holding. We were told it was very important and that the entire town had to show up. We will be back after it is over. Breakfast is in the fridge. From AJ" Dan smiled as he thought that she had pretty writing. Then he wondered what was so important that the princess was here and that every pony in town had to be there. 'oh well I am sure AJ will tell me later. Till then I'll eat, then go work in the fields till she gets back.' Then Dan ate and walked the fields to pick the apples that didn't fall.

Meanwhile in town square:

Twilight and her friends stood silently on the side of the stage waiting for Celestia to speak to the ponies of Ponyvil. They were nervous about what was about to happen. But little did they know they were in the clear, and it was the other town ponies that would be in for it. when the guard came to the carriage that held the princess and told her that every pony was in attendance she finally exited with a stern and unhappy look on her face. Twilight knew this wasn't good if she had that look. Twilight had seen this look only a few times but every time was never good.

Celestia walked up in front of the podium without changing expressions. This made the crowd go silent with worry and some fear. Celestia cleared her throat and began her speech. "I am here today because this town and its citizens have become a disappointment and a threat to Equestria." There were gasps and mummers throughout the crowd, but it stopped as she continued. "the ponies of this town have not only attacked and tried to kill a new creature called a human without giving him a chance, but went to the length of attacking the elements of harmony's bearers." The crowd was silent and feeling the shame of their actions. But Celestia did not stop there.

"because of your hate and fear filled actions I no longer think this town is a safe place for other ponies to come to. So this town is going to be closed off from the other towns on the worry of being attacked. I am forced to bring my guards to this town to make sure war will not break out. Our kind has treaties with many kinds of different species, and I cannot let them near this town on the fear you will attack them, for they are different than you. I will not put those treaties in danger over a lack of understanding. I have assigned guards to each of the element bearers and also the human that you all seem to want dead for reasons unknown to me and my sister."

"These guards have been given orders to attack and impression any that endanger the element bearers or the human known as Dan. For those of you that think he is dangerous, you are wrong. He didn't come here on purpose or for any reason. He took a walk in his world and unknowingly walked into ours, where he was almost killed by a timber wolf. A creature he doesn't have in his world. I was worried about him at first as well. But I will let you know I looked at his heart, mind and soul and saw nothing but love, hope and courage. He is a rare and pure soul. And all that you ponies in this town have done is try to kill him. This is not how someone that was wrongly taken from his home should feel."

"He should not have to feel scared for his life when all he wants to do is make friends and go home. I would have thought that having Twilight and her friends living in this town would have taught some of you what friendship is. but I was proven wrong. So until further notice or you prove to me that you can overcome your fear of something new, you will not be allowed to leave this town. Now let this be a lesson to you, just because something is different, it is not a danger until it proves otherwise. Now go about your day." Celestia turned and looked at Twilight with worry. "I have the guards that are to protect you waiting by my carriage. Apple Jack please know this band does not affect your family, since they were one of the few to accept him. And please find Dan and give him my apologies."

Twilight nodded to her. "He is safe and we will take the guards right to him. Thank you for this and I am so sorry this happened." Celestia lowered her head and gave Twilight a small nuzzle. "I am just glad you are all safe." Then she rose and walked to her carriage. The carriage took off leaving the town behind while Mayor Mare took to stand. She was speechless. She looked to Twilight for help or reassurance. But Twilight shook her head. "The princess said it all." Then AJ spoke up. "And yall are getting what you deserve for attacking such a nice guy." Then Twilight and her friends left the stage.

Twilight met the guards that were standing at the bottom of the stairs. The head was a female unicorn. "Miss sparkle we will be the team watching after you for the foreseeable future." Twilight greeted her and then introduced the rest of her friends. "May I ask where the human we will be protecting is?" Twilight nodded. "We will take you to him. I don't know if you were told what happened but he was run out of town and he has been in hiding for the last day." The guard nodded and started to follow Twilight as she walked down the dirt road that lead to sweet apple archers. It wasn't a long walk and it went fast as Twilight explained Dan's predicament. The guard actually started to feel bad for him.

Dan was working in the field near the road when he heard voices approaching. Dan climbed a tree in haste to see if it was his friends or others looking for him. The first thing Dan saw was the helmet of a guard pony coming down the path. He started to worry and curse his luck until he saw Twilight walking next to the guard. 'Maybe this is a good thing then. but I have to check.' Dan grabbed a limb and threw it next to Rainbow. She looked around wondering where a limb could have fallen from. But she spied a hand waving from the top of a tree instead. She sped over to the tree with the hand sticking out and found Dan huddled in the top of it.

"What are you doing up here?" Dan told her to quiet down, then asked her what the guards were doing here and if he was safe around them. Rainbow nodded and told him to come out because they were here to help. "Hey guys! Dan's over here!" Dan climbed down from the tree as the others came walking up to him. The guards came up behind them and just looked at the wired creature that wasn't wearing a shirt, but was wearing pants. Dan looked nervous and jumpy and the guards could guess why. So the head guard stepped up. "My name is star and I was sent here to protect you from the other ponies in this town."

Dan smiled at her and bowed a bit surprising her. "Names Dan and it is nice to meet you. And I am really glad you are friends and not foes. So I take it that not all of you are here to protect me. So you must be here to protect my friends here. thanks for that." The other guards nodded. Dan sighed happily. He didn't have to worry as much about his friends being hurt because of him. Dan started smiling. "So since we are going to be spending a lot of time together, why don't we hold a bonfire and get to know each other? Hey AJ would you mind if we did that?" AJ smiled and nodded. "Ya sounds like a good idea to me. Let's get going everypony."

After about an hour the fire had been set up and Dan started the get to know each other part. He told them about him and his home and old job. And then asked questions about each of the guards. At first they were hesitant because they were trying to be professional. But Dan coaxed them into loosing up and talking about themselves. After a long time of talking and laughing it was time to go to sleep. The group decided to just camp out around the fire. the guards insisted that the group sleep close together with Dan in the middle and the guards on the outside. The group agreed and Dan found himself with AJ on his left and Rainbow on his right. Then Rarity was close to his head and Twi at his feet. Then Pinkie was next to AJ and Flurttershy was next to Rainbow. The guards formed a circle around them.

Dan figured it was a bit much and cramped but it would keep them safe so he couldn't complain. 'Guess that princess of theirs isn't all bad if she would send guards to help us keep safe. I would hate to have to deal with a princess's disappointment.'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: again i know im a week late, life got really busy, so i am posting both chaps now! please enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Day of Fashion

Dan woke up the next morning felling warm and cozy. He also felt like he was being held down. He stayed calm and opened his eyes and looked around without moving his head to much. When he looked to his left arm that was being held down. What he saw made him smile and smirk a bit. He found that his arm was taken captive and being cuddled with by AJ. She was still sleeping but looked happy and cozy with her new teddy arm. He just looked to his other arm to see a similar sight with Rainbow on it. she was just as happy and cuddling with his arm. Dan couldn't help but smile at them. Then he raised his eyes to see a marshmallow colored pony curled around his head.

'Apparently Rarity needed someone to cuddle with as well, but my arms were taken so I guess my head will work for her. I can't wait to see the looks on these mares faces when they figure out what's going on.' Dan just laid there in thought with a smile. He found himself more comfortable than he ever had before. He was feeling himself loving the company of these three mares inperticularly for some reason. He had to fight his mind to keep thoughts of having a crush on them away. 'Not again. I don't want to hurt them again, or let them hurt me for that matter. Stop thinking about them so much!' then Dan felt his left arm move.

It was Aj waking up from her happy dreams. Then the look of confusion crossed her features as she opened her eyes to see what she was holding onto. She saw it was Dan's arm and went wide eyed. She had hoped he was still asleep, but was proven wrong when she followed the arm up to a smug smirk looking back at her. She gulped and got up quickly. The movement had moved him enough to wake Rarity and somehow the snoring Rainbow. Rarity opened her eyes and looked first and gasped as she shot up and backed away. She brushed herself off but would not look at Dan.

When Rainbow heard the gasp she opened her eyes and saw the same expression that AJ and Rarity. Her face turned red and she shot into the air and flew after the retreating Aj. She landed next to the trotting mare and stayed quite. But it got too much for her. "So did you end up waking up to the same sight I did? Or am I alone in my embarrassment?" Aj stopped inside the barn and sighed. "Ya mean the cute smug and happy look of Dan as he looked down at you cuddling his arm… ya I woke up the same way. I can't believe we did that. I hope he isn't mad at us for it." Rainbow nodded her head but tried to play it cool. "Ya but you did see he was happy about it. and how can he be mad at us when he had two awesome mares cuddling with him? Hehehe."

AJ shook her head and said that she had to start work on the farm and reminded Rainbow she had weather duty to get to. So Rainbow took off as a guard came in to check on them. Then a pegasus guard followed Rainbow. Dan got up and stretched now that he wasn't being held down. Rarity had cleaned herself up from the dirt of the ground that had found her fur in the night. And the others woke up shortly after. Rarity started to take off with a guard following by her side but Dan yelled out to her. "Hey Rarity do you mind if I come to your shop with you? I need to make some other cloths so I have more than one set. If you don't mind. I can make them all myself but I need the materials."

Rarity was still red in the cheeks as she nodded and told him he could come with and use anything he needed. Dan caught up to her with Star following him. "thanks and I will make sure to repay you for the materials I use. And thanks again for coming with Captain Star." Star nodded as she followed next to Dan ready to fight off any that would try and attack him. Dan walked next to Rarity and started to talk about what things he would make for him to ware. He figured one for work, one for play, one for sleep, and one for just going around town. "Oh and a more formal one just in case I have the need for it." Rarity agreed and even let it slip that he might look good in a tux or suit.

After Dan laughed lightly and agreed Rarity went quiet. Dan figured she was embarrassed but wasn't going to let her hide in silence. "I'll admit I can clean up good when I need to. And I might need your help with the designs on a tux. A suit might be a little trickier than I am used to as well but I am sure you have patters for that. I will just need to tweak them to fit my size and build." Rarity liked the idea of this little fashion challenge. "I am sure if we put our minds together the two of us can figure out this little apparel challenge." Dan smiled at the word play. "I am sure we can. And I hope you two guards won't be too bored while we work. And if you want to help you can. But I don't want you working any more than you have to or want to."

Star smiled at Dan's polite ways and caring nature. Even though they were protecting him he wanted to watch out for them any way he could. "I might join in on the fun but I doubt he will want to." She pointed to the other guard. He shook his head before answering. "I will just stand guard if you don't mind." Dan shrugged. "Suit yourself, because you know I'm going to." Dan had to hold back the laughter at his own bad joke. The others shook their heads and laughed lightly at him. "The was just awful darling. You must have thought about that one for a while for it to have been that bad." Rarity giggled as Dan stood tall with pride. "Glad you all liked it I'll be here all week."

They laughed all the more as they entered the boutique. Then Dan and Rarity got to work with designs colors and patterns. Rarity made the measurements and couldn't help but have a few day dreams about Dan's muscular figure. Then she let Dan draw the pattern for human shirts and then the pants. Then he cut and sowed the material that Rarity told him he could use, it looked a lot like denim for jeans but felt softer. So he made a few pairs of pants and different shirts then came time to try and make a tux and fancy pair of slacks.

The slacks were easy enough, the only difference between those and the other pants it that he had to crease them and use a dress material. Otherwise pretty much the same. Then came time for the shirt and coat. "Ok so Miss Rarity do you have those designs for the tux?" Rarity nodded as she was already looking at it and trying to figure out how to modify it. Dan smiled as he sat next to her and looked it over. "This is gonna be easier than I thought it would." Rarity looked at him with confusion. "Why is that dear?" Dan smirked at her making her try and hide a blush.

"Because all I have to do to change it is shorten the back to my figure and possibly move the sleeves a little and wala it is finished. So are you ready to help me out on this one?" Rarity looked happily at him and nodded, but then of a question for him. "What color were you thinking about doing your tux in?" Dan smiled. "I was thinking a rose red shirt and a crimson for the jacket. I hear it does wonders for my eyes." Rarity thought it over and liked the shirt idea but wasn't sure about the crimson for the jacket. "Hold on let me see what it looks like."

She held the fabric up to him and gasped lightly at the sight. The once caring and nice looking green eyes with that beautiful gold ring were now something else all together. Dan's eyes were now more gold and the green was darker making it stand out even more. Even though Dan's expression had not changed his features now looked more attractive and as if he had a sultry look. Rarity dropped the fabric and stepped away to calm herself from the sight. She instinctively grabbed a fan and started to fan herself. Dan just laughed to himself at her reaction. He didn't know what it was about his eyes but they seemed to have that affect in the right color scheme and light.

Star had seen this reaction as well and couldn't believe it was that big of a deal. "Ok I can't believe that it has that big of a difference." Rarity, while still fanning herself looked to her. "Oh you will if you see it. take a look and tell me I am wrong." Star took the challenge and Dan stood there happily as the fabric was put back up to him. Star had only seen Dan's eyes full on once but knew what they looked like, and this was a different set of eyes all together. She stood still staring for a few moments then lowered the fabric. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Ok. I see what you mean there. It is a BIG difference. Mind if I borrow that fan a minute?"

Rarity nodded and got another for herself while the male guard looked on like they were crazy. Then he looked to Dan with confusion. Dan just shrugged to him. "I don't know either. I have never seen any difference before either. It seems to only have an effect on females. Which if you ask me is a good thing. I really don't want any guys having that reaction around me." The male guard laughed at him and agreed that wouldn't be a good thing. Then Dan got to work and Rarity joined him. Both her and Star were trying not to look at Dan's eyes as they worked with the fabric. It took a little longer with the added challenge to finish the tux, but it was soon done.

Dan Smiled at the next idea he had. "Well time to try it on I guess. I'll be right back to ask how it looks." The two girls looked nervous at him as he laughed and walked away. They girls were talking about what would happen when he returned when Dan walked back out in the tux. Two mouths almost hit the floor. The male guard let out a whistle for the fun of it. "Impressive. And with these two's reaction I am sure even the mares that didn't like you before will fall at your hooves, er…you know what I mean." Dan laughed and agreed. "Ya I should ware this all day and see what happens."

There was a simultaneous "NO!" that made Dan jump and turn to the mares in the room. Dan just blinked at the two mares with mouths covered from embarrassment. Dan's looked turned into a devious one that made the mares want to run. But those eyes had them mesmerized. Then Dan went over and sat between the two smiling. "So you two want to tell me why you don't want me to ware this all day? Or is it a no to having other mares falling at my feet?" they both looked nervous but Star found a way out. She got up saluted and told them she was going to go outside and make sure there was no one watching them from outside.

Dan smirked at her escape and Rarity cursed her under her breath. The male guard laughed at his captains actions until he got hit in the ribs and told to follow her. "Good luck!" was all Dan could say before laughing at the look on his face. Then he turned back to Rarity. "I guess it's just you and me now to talk about that no I heard earlier." Rarity started to turn red and scoot away from Dan. Dan wasn't going to let her out of it that easily. "You know I have ways of making you talk. And don't worry none are going to be physical for you. No I think more mental will work for you. Kinda like if I added plad with polka dots. Yes I think those will go happily together."

Rarity's eyes went wide at the horrid fashion monstrosity. "You wouldn't!" Dan smiled and got up to go get the fabrics. "Try me. Either you explain or I am going to have fun mixing and matching every design in this place into a horrid dress of fashion disaster." Dan had a winning grin as Rarity fought with herself and the choice at hoof. But she couldn't let anything like Dan was talking about actually happen. It would kill her to watch such a thing being made, and in her shop it would be an outrage! "Fine! I'll talk, just walk away from the fabrics now!" Dan laughed and walked back over to her and sat down.

Dan looked at her intently but she would not return the look. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand those darn eyes of his if she looked too long or too much. "I don't think going around in such a beautiful suit would do it justice. It would be wasted on this town. And those mares had their chance to be nice and notice those wondrous orbs.." Rarity had a glazed over look that Dan knew meant she had started day dreaming. "And what else? I mean besides the orbs that are called my eyes." Rarity shook her head to regain her composure.

"And if you just showed up like this and they started falling at your feet, it just wouldn't be fair to those who saw them in the first place. It would be indecent of them and of you to show off. An outfit like this should only be worn on special occasions or fancy dates." She stopped cold in her tracks as her thoughts had slipped and betrayed her. She gulped and slowly turned to see how Dan had reacted. What she saw surprised her. He was smiling happily, and seemed to be… thinking it over? 'does he actually like that idea?'

Dan smiled even wider when he noticed that Rarity was staring at him looking confused. "Yes I like the idea of warring this on a date some time. But weather it is in this world for a lucky mare or in mine with a lucky girl is yet to be seen. Besides I am not planning on dating anyone for a while anyway. So time will tell. Thanks again Rarity it was very kind of you to help me out and I will repay you any way I can." Dan had gotten quiet after the dating part. He thought he could say it and be perfectly fine. But after bringing it up with Aj and after a long time of running from it, the feelings were coming back with a vengeance.

Rarity had noticed the change from happy and flirty to serious and somewhat sad. "Darling, is everything ok? You seemed to get sad all of a sudden. Is there anything I can do to help?" Dan shook his head and started to clean up without looking at her. Then he remembered he had the suit on. "I better not get this beauty dirty before it gets to be used properly. Be right back to clean up after I change." Dan went to change and Rarity stood there worried about him. 'I wonder what I said wrong?'

Dan was done changing in no time and then cleaning up was easy and finished quickly. Then Dan looked outside to see the sun setting. "Wow it got late fast. I guess time flys when you're having fun. I think I should head back to Twilight's soon." Rarity shook her head at him. "No need to walk in the dark and cold, you can stay here in my guest bedroom." Dan bowed and thanked her and she just waved it off. Then they went to sit in front of the fireplace downstairs and talk. "I hate to pry dear but do you mind me asking what had you so down earlier? It just seemed like I said something wrong and upset you. I wanted to make sure that wasn't the case."

Dan shook his head. "Naw nothing you said or did, just my past catching up with me. I have had many dates but few mean anything to me now. So it hit me that what difference would this suit make in the next one?" Dan just looked into the fire thinking as Rarity looked on sad to see him like this. "I take it you haven't been that lucky with the girls in your world? I know that feeling. The last stallion I fell for tried to use me like a sex slave and trophy. But I was lucky enough to have good sense and even better friends. Once he was gone they helped me get through it. Did you have friends to help you threw whatever they did to you?"

Dan just shrugged. "I am sorry there is a stallion stupid enough to try and use such a beautiful mare. It is a true shame. And if he ever comes back, let me know. And not really any friends that knew what I was going through. Some tried to help but that didn't matter. And don't tell anyone this, but even my shrink didn't help much. How can a guy meant to help you control your anger help you get over having a broken heart?" Rarity was very surprised that Dan had went to a shrink and for what seemed to be anger issues. But she knew the broken heart feeling. She couldn't figure out why but Dan just seemed to be more than she had ever thought he could be. He was more of a proper stallion then any she had ever met before, and he wasn't even a stallion!

Rarity made her way off the couch and onto the floor next to Dan. She leaned against him for comfort. "I know how hard it is to feel alone and not have anypony to help you through the hard times. But as long as you are here you won't need to worry about being alone. You have friends here that seem to have gone through some of the same things that you have. So whenever you need to talk just let me know. But I must ask you to keep your temper in check." She was joking about the last part to try and make Dan smile, and it worked. "Don't worry I haven't punched any walls in years." Rarity could tell if that was a joke or the truth disguised as a joke.

Dan reached his arm around Rarity and gave her a comforting hug as a thank you and got up to stretch and go to bed. "Well good night I think I am going to get some sleep after a long day of fashion. And don't have any nightmares about what I said earlier." Dan smirked and walked up the stairs. "If I do I am coming into your room and cuddling up to you so I am no longer scared of that thing." Dan kept going up the stairs but answered with an alluring tone. "Go ahead I won't tell you no. besides I think you're a good soft cuddling pillow anyway." Dan laughed lightly at the gasp behind him. Rarity was red once again as she watched Dan go upstairs to his room.

Dan lay down in a good mood and ready for sleep to take him. 'I think that was a great day of fashion!'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Rainbow filled day

The next morning Dan woke up to the sun through the large window. It didn't bug him to much really. He got up and noticed that Rarity was just getting up. She looked like she could use something to wake her up. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat so he didn't scare her. "Morning, want me to make you some coffee or tea to help you wake up?" she looked at him threw tired eyes and nodded. "Yes please, thank you." Dan smiled and started down the stairs. "You just get ready for the day and meet me downstairs when you are ready and it will be ready." Rarity thanked him and went to her bathroom to get ready.

Dan wasn't a morning person either but he could function better than most could. Unlike others he also never drank coffee. He didn't like the taste of the stuff and never needed it. He would just have some candy or some sort of sugar and be ok for the day. So he went down stairs and started the coffee for Rarity. After a few minutes it was done and Rarity came down the stairs. She smelled the coffee and smiled as Dan poured her a cup. She started sipping it and coming to the world of the living and functioning. Dan just stood there and smiled, watching her happily.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night. Can I help you with your work some time to repay you?" Rarity wanted to say no but figured he wouldn't take that as an answer, so she agreed. "Any time you want to help just let me know and I will make sure you have something to do." Dan thanked her and got ready to leave. "May I ask where you are going this morning?" Dan nodded and gave her an answer. "I am going to make sure Twi knows I'm still ok, so she doesn't worry about me. Then I'm going to tell AJ the same thing and after that I am thinking about a walk in the park. Just kinda want to be outside. And maybe if I'm out there the ponies might get used to me being around and hate me less."

Rarity thought that all those ideas were a good thing, especially telling the others he was ok after not going to their houses to sleep. Dan left shortly after that and went to Twilight's house with captain star following by his side. Spike answered the door. Dan told him to give her the "I am fine message" and that he would see them later. Then it was off to the farm for the same thing. Dan also helped with the trees they had finished while he was there and then told AJ he had to go and try to meet other ponies. "It's the only way they might get used to me. So I will see you later."

AJ was worried for him and told Star to be ready for anything. She said she was and she meant it. as Dan walked the town he smiled and waved to every pony he saw, still no luck. Very few wanted anything to do with him, let alone look at him. Then he heard the familiar sound of wings and figured it was Rainbow coming at him from behind. Dan slightly looked back and saw a rainbow blur coming at him. He hit the ground and Rainbow went right over his head. Luckily she stopped before plowing into anything. "Nice dodge, but how did you know I was coming?"

Dan told her about hearing and seeing her coming and she was impressed. "Cool, so what are you doing today?" Dan shrugged. "I was trying to get these ponies to lighten up with me and give me a chance. But as you can see, I don't think it is working. So how about you? Are you done with weather duty?" She nodded happily and started to think over why she had come to Dan's side anyway. "Ya I'm done and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out some? And I get to choose what we do! You lost the race after all. And a bet's a bet!" Dan laughed lightly and was happy to remember.

"Oh ya I guess your right. So what do you want to do?" She perked up and flew in a happy circle. "I wanted to show you my cloud home! It is so awesome and I wanted to show you all of my Wonderbolts posters!" Dan put his arms up to calm her fangirl episode. "First who are the Wonderbolts? And second cloud home? I can't walk on clouds. So that might be a problem." Rainbow landed looking somewhat sadder. But the she perked up and flew around him. She grabbed his arm and started to pull. "I'll tell you all about the Wonderbolts when we get to my place! And I know how to fix the not walking on clouds problem. The always useful egghead!"

Dan had to laugh at Rainbow's nickname for Twilight. Dan gave into the pulling and ran alongside her. Star following them with an amused look. It was a fun little jog that didn't take long. Once they were there Dan was told about the idea of the cloud walking spell. "That is cool, but we might have a problem with this thing. One I am not too big a fan of heights, and I don't know it that will make the magic not work on me or not." Rainbow face hoofed. "I forgot about that! Darn it!" Dan shrugged and told her that it just meant they would have to try it before they went up there and found out the hard way. but Twilight was still stuck on the fact that they said it might not work on him.

"What do you mean if it will work on you? I know I can do it, I have before and you should be no different." Dan realized he upset the magical pony. "Whoa Twilight hold up. It isn't that I don't think you can do it, I know you can from the stories you have all told me. The doubt is all on me. We figured out the first night in the hospital that if I don't want magic to affect me, it has a hard time doing so. If I didn't want it to it took Luna about half of her power to start to lift my arm. And she could try to teleport me and I wouldn't move. So it has nothing to do with you and your abilities. But I'm worried that since I fear heights then I will unintentionally not let the spell work. Effectively making me fall and be in deep trouble."

Twilight looked at him with a mix of confusion and wonder. Then she did what Dan expected and tried to teleport him closer to her. He felt the pull but didn't move. It felt like he was being pulled off balance slightly but that was it. Twilight looked at him in shock. "Told you. Though you got closer than Luna did the first time, though she didn't have a warning about it not working. And you definitely tried harder. I actually felt like I was being pulled that time! But see why I am worried about this cloud walking thing?" She slowly nodded at him. "ok Rainbow go get a cloud if there are any big enough for him to stand on and bring it down in front of the Library. That way we can test if it will work before he goes up there to find out."

Rainbow nodded and was gone in a flash to look for the right cloud. Twilight was asking Dan if she could hold a few experiments on him now that she knew this magic conundrum. Star even said she would like to see these because it was interesting that Dan was almost magic proof. After Dan told her she could later this week she told him how the cloud walking spell worked and what he would need to do. Then he heard Rainbow come back in and told them to come outside so they could get this thing on the road. Dan agreed and walked outside with the three mares. Then Twilight cast the spell and Dan took the step of faith onto the could. It may have been on the ground but it still made him nervous.

At first Dan's foot started to sink into the cloud and Dan feared it wasn't going to work. Then he saw the sad face on the rainbow manned mare and concentrated on the magic for it to work. After that Dan lifted his foot and placed it back down. This time he felt something firm under his shoes. He stepped up and looked at the other three. One was happy with her work, one was impressed with it working and the last was giddy with the possibilities. "Guess as long as I think about it and want it to work it will do just fine. And when I'm up there I am sure I won't want it to fail." Dash jumped into the air happily. "Yes! And now I can take you up on that instead of getting a balloon! Let's go!"

Rainbow had started to push the cloud and Dan almost fell over. "Whoa! Slow down and let me sit before you knock me off this thing!" Dan's voice had been more forceful then he had meant it to be but that was because of the fear fueling it. once he was sitting and calmer he apologized for his tone and yelling at her. "Sorry you caught me off guard and I kinda got scared that I would fall off. Hope you aren't upset with me." She shook her head. "No I'm good, I should have warned you first. Especially since you're scared of heights and being on this in the first place. So sorry about that but now that that's over we are here! welcome to my home!" Star had grabbed a seat next to Dan on the small cloud and was intrigued by the cloud house.

Dan was looking at a tall white house made completely of cloud. Dan had to blink a few times to make sure it was real. "That is awesome! How does it keep its shape? How does it not blow away?" Rainbow was smirking at all the questions. "it is part of being a pegasus. Weather magic and the ability to build all of our cities out of magic infused clouds. We shape um they stay that way." Dan nodded his head in understanding. "That is so cool! Ok mind if we go look around?" Rainbow flew to the door with a smile. "That is why I brought you here!" Dan laughed at her tone and followed close behind her. Star chose to just stay next to door while Dan looked around.

Dan had a fun couple of hours looking around the cloud house with Rainbow. He enjoyed the posters and even her trophies for winning races. He enjoyed looking at the craftsmanship of the house that he was told Rainbow did most of. "Well you are a pretty good architect there girl. It might be fun to do this for a living." Rainbow shrugged. "Ya but I like weather duty better. Easier and gives me more time to practice my moves for the Wonderbolts!" Dan laughed and agreed to that being a better idea for her and they continued their chat. But then Dan found something on a self that seemed out of place.

It was a girly locket that was fake gold and a fake gem in it. "Hey Rainbow, what is this? It looks to girly for a gal like you. So what's its story?" Dan looked to see Rainbow shake slightly at seeing the small object. She looked away and gave a sigh. "Someone hurt you didn't they? Well if you ever want to talk about it just let me know. I know what heart ach and being betrayed are like." Dan was going to continue and change subject when he heard Rainbow say something that was hard to hear but made his breath catch. "But have you been beaten?" Dan's eyes were wide. His anger started to build.

"Where is that piece of shit?" Dan's tone was eerily calm and little like his normal voice. Rainbow looked up to him to see his lip twitching and a look of anger on his face. This Dan scared her. But more because of that tone let her know someone else was going to get hurt. "Don't worry about it, he's long gone and it was taken care of. It's old history now." Rainbow had been trying to play it cool but her heart wasn't in it and Dan wasn't convinced. "I can see past that hard exterior of yours. How bad did he hurt you? And just tell me where that ass is and he will wish he never even knew your name." Dan's tone changed from caring too cold as he spoke those words.

Rainbow looked at him like he had three heads. 'Why does he care so much? Would he really hurt him?' She wished she didn't know the answer but the look on Dan's face told her all she needed to know. 'He cares. And enough to hurt the ass that hurt me. And all he cares about is me being ok. But why?' the next question was spoken out loud unintentionally. "why does he care at all?" Dan heard it and answered before she knew what was going on. "I care because you are my friend and my friends will be taken care of. I will not stand for a mare as cool and fun as you being hurt in any way let alone beat. It just makes me want to beat that stallion to an inch of life and let him live with the image of you smiling and standing over his body."

Rainbow was shocked at this sudden dark side of Dan. Dan cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. I just can't stand the thought of you, or any of my new friends getting hurt like that. And all because of some jerk that thought he was better. Bull shit!" Dan looked down to see a worried and confused looking Rainbow Dash staring at him. He worried that he had upset her or made her mad at him. But then in a rainbow colored flash she had her front hooves around his neck. She started to cry lightly. Dan wrapped her in a hug. "It's ok, I'm here and no pony will ever hurt you again. as long as I am here you will be safe from those jerks. And if you ever need help with a jerk like that just let me know and he will be the one hurting."

Rainbow was still crying lightly into Dan's shoulder. "Thank you. I have never had anyone stand up for me. Ya my friends were there, but only to heal what was done. I have always been the one to protect my friends. It feels good to have someone try to protect me for once." Dan hugged her tighter. "You don't always have to be the strong one. Even the strongest need help every once in a while. Even if it is just for their friends to be there in small ways. But trust me when I say he will be the small one if he ever comes back here. and if he comes looking for you. Let me know. Then we will see if he will stand up to a real male." Rainbow chuckled lightly at the thought of her ex running scared with his tail between his legs.

After that heart warming moment Rainbow went back to her tomboy self and told Dan not to tell the others. He agreed that it would be just between them. but when Dan tried to move again he noticed that something wasn't right. He looked down and grew fearful. "Rainbow bring me a cloud to get me to the ground now please!" Dan turned to run outside. Rainbow looked confused until she noticed Dan's feet sinking into the clouds. "The spells wearing off!" Rainbow flew past him and got the cloud they used to get up here. Dan hopped on and walked in place so that he wouldn't fall right through the cloud. Star ran after them and teleported to the ground ahead of them just in case she had to catch him if he fell.

Rainbow flew at a good pace to the ground. Once the cloud was ten feet from the ground Dan flew right through the bottom of the cloud. Lucky for him Rainbow slowed his fall and he knew how to roll out of a long fall. As soon as he touched ground he rolled and stopped sitting up. He started to laugh and lay on his back as a worried Rainbow came up to him. Once she realized he was fine and actually had fun she joined in on the laughter. Star just shook her head at him and rainbow. "Well that was fun!" Rainbow laughed harder lying on her back next to Dan. "Ya but let's not do that again. I don't want you falling and getting hurt ok." Dan agreed with that and told her it just meant they had to time it next time.

After that they stayed laying in the grass talking and relaxing. After that Dan went back to Twilights so he could tell her about the spell warring off and sleep there. Twilight was excited to hear about the spells warring off and was glad Dan was ok. Then Dan went to bed early after a long fun day. 'I am glad I could have a fun Rainbow filled day.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok so i know im really late but school family and internet would not allow it so here is three chaps! and more importnatly here is some really nerdy knowledge in this chap for fans of these creatures! no spoilers lol. but tell me what you think of him please!

Chapter 11: A Fiery New Friend

A few months have passed and Dan was losing all hope of going home. Yes he loved it here and had little to go home to but it just wasn't the same. Dan figured out shortly after spending time with Rainbow that he needed to think long term and try to get a job and money for his own things. He wouldn't let himself live off the charity of his friends. Unfortunately for him no pony wanted him around let alone as an employee. The only one that tried it Dan knew was a bad idea. It was some stallion called Filthy Rich. And Dan could tell all he cared about was money. He had asked Dan to get around the no leaving laws that had been in place and Dan knew the real reason Filthy wanted his services.

Dan turned him down and told Star what he had tried so that he would get in big trouble. Dan didn't like the tattle tale aspect of it, but seeing that jerk get it would be funny. So Dan ended up working half time for AppleJack on the farm and the other half with Rarity in the boutique. They were both happy to have the help and depending on who had more to do that's who he worked for first or longer. Dan found both jobs fun and he enjoyed the company of the mares. He even noticed he was spending most of his free time with them or Rainbow Dash who rarely let him be alone after work. He appreciated the thought, but wanted to be alone for a while.

Dan needed to figure out his place in this world just in case the fact that he couldn't go home came through. And at this rate he would be stuck here forever. Dan was feeling down when a kind mare gave him the suggestion about getting a pet to keep him company. Dan had gotten the idea a few days back but was starting to like it more and more. He finally gave in and started to walk to Fluttershy's cottage. He hoped her offer was still open. And he had his bits in his pockets so that any costs would be covered. "I wonder what kind of pets she has. Maybe a dog would be good. That way if I go home I can still take it with me. Or a snake could be cool to."

Dan was soon to Flurrtershy's door. He knocked nervously. It took a few minutes for Fluttershy's voice to come through the door. Dan answered that it was him and he was here to talk about a pet if the offer was still open. She opened the door and Dan got worried about her. She was limping with a bad looking burn on her left front leg. "Oh no are you ok Fluttershy? How did this happen? Here let me help you take care of that." Dan picked up the timid mare carefully and brought her to the kitchen to run cold water on the burn. "Th-thank you. But you don't have to, I'll be fine." Star was right behind them making sure she was ok and that the burn wasn't bad.

Dan shook his head. "I know on both accounts but I am still helping you with this. So do you have any burn ointment?" she nodded and told him where it was. Dan returned with the container and bandages to wrap it after. He put on the cream to help it heal and stop hurting then wrapped it slowly and carefully so he didn't hurt her further. When Dan was done Fluttershy thanked him and asked how he knew what to do. He told her he had many health classes and knew cpr and had a medical badge in boy scouts. She took that as her answer and tried to change from the subject. But Dan wanted to know how she was hurt in the first place.

Fluttershy gave a sigh and told him that she would show him. Dan figured it was a cooking accident or something like that. What he was not expecting was a small and wild fire Wyvern in the upstairs bathroom. The creatures body was the size of Dan's calf with reptilian wings about the size of a large eagle. It's tail was about as long as it's body. Dan's eyes went wide when it looked at him with a curious and angry look. Then Dan realized it was looking at the cowering pony behind him. Dan walked forward and the attention went to him. "Why exactly do you have a Wyvern in your home?" the little creature seemed ready to fight until Dan said the correct term for his species.

"What is a Wyvern?" Fluttershy nervously asked. Dan smiled. "That is. let me guess you thought it was a dragon?" there was a nervous nod coming from the scared pony and an annoyed growl coming from the creature. Dan gave a light laugh. "They are actually two different species that happen to hate being called the other. The way to tell the difference is that the front limbs of a Wyvern are its wings. And a dragon has four legs and optional wings. It's a simple mistake, but around either kind it can cost your life." Dan turned back to look at the little guy sitting on a stool in front of him. "So little guy what are you doing here?" the Wyvern apparently took offence and growled fire at him.

Dan backed up slightly. "Ok so don't like to be called little do you?" the Wyvern shook his head and gave a snort. "oops" came from behind Dan. "Hey Fluttershy why don't you go relax and I will talk with him and see if I can take care of that wing for him. Ok?" both pony and Wyvern nodded and pony left in a hurry. Dan closed the door behind him after getting the supply's to wrap up the wing and cut Dan hadn't seen on his tail. After a small talk about Dan not going to say Dragon or call him little the Wyvern seemed to calm down and relax. And enough so that Dan could get close and wrap his wounds and disinfect them.

When Dan was done he scratched under the chin of a much calmer Wyvern. When Dan started to scratch that spot the little creature was almost completely limp. Dan smiled and laughed lightly at this reaction. "I see I found your weakness my friend. But don't worry it will stay between you and me." The Wyvern gave a happy sigh that would have sounded more like a growl to most. But Dan understood it's meaning and was happy to hear it. Then a crazy idea came to him. "Stay here a moment please I'll be right back." After Dan stopped his scratching there was a sad and annoyed huff but he did as Dan asked. He was starting to like this thing that wasn't pony. It was nice and seemed to understand him a lot more than the pony did.

Dan came back with Flutter shy behind him. The Wyvern gave a growl at her but Dan told him to stop. It didn't sound mean, just firm enough that he didn't want to push his luck. So the growling stopped and Dan spoke. "SO this guy need a home right Fluttershy?" she nodded before what Dan meant hit her. "Wait you want to take him as your pet?" Dan smiled and nodded. "If this guy doesn't mind spending time with me that is. I can take care of him and help him heal up those wounds. Then you don't have to worry about him burning anything or your fear of these kinda of creatureskicking in. and he doesn't have to worry about being called the wrong species or that L word. Sound good to either of you?"

Fluttershy looked both nervous about Dan taking care of the fire breathing creature and relieved that she wouldn't have to. And the joy that Dan saw on the young Wyverns scaly face was priceless. "So I guess it is settled then! you are coming with me buddy. But I do have to ask you a few things if that's ok. Then before we go you will need a name I can call you. But first I want to know how you came to be here with Fluttershy. Don't Wyverns take care of their young?" the joy was replaced with sadness as the young wyvern nodded. "Hey Fluttershy, you have the talent of understanding all creatures right?" she nodded happy to use her talents. "Good then can you translate his story to me?"

She agreed but Dan had to convince that she was very nice and she didn't know the different species or that he didn't like being called Little. They were mistakes, and she even apologized to him and after that he warmed up to her like most creatures did. But both noticed he was still more fond of Dan and stuck close to him. "so what happened to your wing and tail?" the young Wyvern spoke in growls and something like a bark that Dan had no clue, but Fluttershy knew. "Aw you poor dear. He says that he was holding onto his mother while they were flying and she got attacked. Then he fell off and went through a tree before he hit the ground."

Fluttershy looked sad and the Youngling looked like it was going to cry. "that's when I found him in bad shape and brought him here. But I didn't see or hear any other wyverns in the area." The poor young Wyvern was ready to cry. "It's ok buddy. We will do all we can to find your mom. And when we find her I am sure she will let you go home. But until then I will take good care of you so your mom wont fry me when we find her. Sound good?" he nodded happily. He was happy that someone cared enough to take care of him. And brave enough to look for his mother. "He says thank you and that he likes you. I hope you two will be ok walking around."

The Wyvern turned his head to the side and Dan smiled. "To answer your question, I am the one she is more worried about because most ponies around here don't like me. And if they see that I am with a strong young and to them dangerous Wyvern they might freak out. But we will just have to prove them wrong about both of us. Won't we?" The young wyvern gave a happy bark like hiss and wagged his tail. He was happy to help the one that was helping him. But that brought Dan back to what to call him. "Well I can't call you Lguy and I don't want to call you just buddy. So what is a good name for a young fire Wyvern? Or do you already have one?"

His head dropped slowly and he shook it no. Dan smiled in understanding. "So it should deal with fire. and has to be cool. Maybe slightly frightening, but not too much. You do want to make friends and not scare off everyone you meet." Dan thought about it for a minute before a name he liked came to mind. "Ok how about Arson!?" Fluttershy eeped and hid and the wyvern looked excited but confused. So Fluttershy told Dan what young one was thinking. "he wants to know what it means and how it has to do with fire." Dan thanked her for the translation. "Arson is the act of burning or starting fires." This got his attention and made him happy and excited.

The youngling got so excited that he barked flames. Dan stuck his hand out to stop it from hitting his face and winced in pain. It only lasted a second after the youngling figured out what happened, but the pain was enough to make Dan bend over grabbing his hand and trying not to scream in pain. Without thinking Fluttershy ran to get bandages and cold water. And out of instinct the young wyvern crawled over to Dan scared that he would be tossed away now that he accidently hurt his new friend. Before Dan could say anything his hand was licked by the one that had burned him. Dan was about to scream in pain when it disappeared.

The licking continued and the pain was gone. Dan flexed his fingures and looked at the wyvern that was crying with worry and still licking his hand. Dan moved his hand and scratched under his chin. "Thanks there bud. That is definitely a great trick. And I am sure it will come in handy in the future." Fluttershy came running back in and froze at the sight of Dan petting the wyvern with the hand that was now healed. "how?" was all she could squeak out. Dan smiled and explained what happened. "So it looks like he can heal burns with his spit. At least ones he causes at least. But I would bet all burns would fall to his mighty lick." Dan had taken on a funny tone that made Fluttershy smile and the Wyvern relax.

"Oh that reminds me then, can you heal Fluttershy's hoof? Please? Since it was a mistake and she was nice enough to help you and bring you here?" Arson thought for only a second before limping over to her and looked at the bandage. Fluttershy eepd and wanted to hide but Dan calmed her down and removed the bandages. When Arson saw the hoof he looked sad and sorry. He even apologized to her as he healed her burn. There was still slightly visible because of the time between it happening and when it was healed. But now it looked much better. And the only thing that was missing was some of her fur that would grow back and cover up the rest of the scars. "Thank you Arson! That feels so much better. And I will make sure I never make those mistakes again." Arson smiled happily as Fluttershy hugged him. That was when Arson realized that maybe mistakes aren't so bad and don't need to be defended so quickly. And also that helping others might just feel good to him.

"So Arson shall we go get you a bed? And anything else you might need. Oh and I have an idea about how I might be able to understand you better." Arson kept his happiness in check this time so he didn't hurt anyone. Then Dan left Fluttershy's house with a fiery new friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Day of Preparations

When Dan was walking to the door he noticed that Arson was limping because of his wing. So Dan leaned down and picked him up. Then Dan placed him on his right shoulder. Arson's good wing went around Dan's neck to the other side and held onto the collar of his shirt. His feet rested on Dan's shoulder and his tail wrapped around his arm for support. The bum wing hung limply in front of Dan's chest. Arson was very happy with his new perch. He hissed happily in approval. "Glad you like it up there. And you can stay there until your wing heals or you get to big for that spot. Whichever you prefer." Arson smiled wide at this and hissed happily again.

Dan opened the door and almost ran over Captain Star. "Oops sorry star. You ok?" she nodded and looked over to him. "So what did you… is that what I think it is?" Dan smiled and nodded. "Yep this young Wyvern is called Arson and is my new friend. Arson this is Captain Star and she was sent here by the pony princess to protect me from the ponies that don't like me. So she will be protecting you as well if you need it. but do you know what that means?" Arson shook his head in confusion. "It means that we need to look out for her to. That's what friends do ok?" Arson happily nodded and started to climb down Dan's arm.

Dan held out his arm to Star and Arson went up to her nose and sniffed her. She giggled at the feeling. Dan remembered something that might help her not get her nose burned. "Oh and just so you know and don't do it on accident. He doesn't like being called Little and don't mix up his spices for a Dragon. Two things he doesn't like. It got Fluttershy and I burned." Star nodded without moving from being close the Arson. "It's ok I understand not liking being called small or little. I used to be the smallest in my class and was picked on. But now you see where I am. So don't worry you won't be small for long. Then you will be one of the most fierce creatures out there."

Arson listened intently and after she stopped talking he nuzzled her nose happily. "Aw I like you to! Now come on we need to get supplies for him, and find one of your friends that will let you stay with them." Dan smiled and nodded as Arson climbed back onto Dan's shoulder. They started to walk into town. "And here I thought you were going to walk out with a dog or a snake. Boy was I wrong." Dan laughed lightly and thought of an amusing statement. "Well he is about the size of a big dog and is reptilian like a snake. So I think it is a great mix." Star laughed at his antics while Arson hissed happily.

They soon arrived at Twilight's house and Dan stopped. "Hey Star do you mind going in and telling Twilight we are here to talk. And have her keep spike in the kitchen at first please." She rose an eyebrow at him. "You will see later I am sure. So if you don't mind?" she nodded and walked in. then Dan turned to Arson. "Ok there are going to be some ground rules. First no fire breath. This is a friend's house and I don't want it burned down ok?" Arson nodded but was getting confused as to why Dan was adding rules to this place. "Good, now next is you must keep the hissing down as much as possible while we talk ok. And you will see why I am making you behave here in a few minutes. But I want you to promise that you won't cause any trouble. No matter who we meet."

Arson looked confused but nodded. Dan didn't know it yet but Arson was more worried about Dan not liking him and getting rid of him than anything else. Arson knew he would keep his promise. He really didn't want to be sent away from the only one that was nice to him, or seemed to care. Just then Star came out and told Dan to come in. Dan entered with Arson still on his shoulder. Twilight was smiling and looking confused until she saw the creature on Dan's shoulder. "Is that what I think it is? and is it real?" Arson answered for her by hissing a hello. To Dan he was being polite but to Twilight it was kind of scary. "Will he attack me?"

Dan smiled lightly. "Naw he is as nice as can be. Just don't call him a dragon or Little and you will be good to go. But this guy is why I am here. I kinda need a spell that will allow me to talk to him better. I can understand most of his actions and hissing but it sure isn't a full translation. And I can't drag poor Fluttershy with me where ever I go with him. So I was wondering if you had a spell or machine that might act as a translator. Since Spike can speak both Pony and their language I was wondering if that might work." Dan had sat on the couch and Twilight was now examining Arson like she had never seen a wyvern up close before. "Fascinating."

Then Twilight snapped out of her trans and started to look at Dan nervously. "You do know that those two won't get along right?" Dan shrugged. "They will have to learn to at least be civil since we are friends, and I stay here a lot. So I already laid down some rules for this one to follow. I don't know if you want to do the same for Spike or not though. He seems calmer and more open to things. But then again I am still not sure how this will go. So if you will bring Spike out here we will see what happens." Twilight went in the kitchen to get Spike and tell him to behave. Then Spike came into the room and the hissing started. But before it got out of control Dan gave a loud whistle and it got deathly quiet.

Arson was shrinking on Dan's shoulder and Spike looked worriedly at Twilight. Dan gave a sigh. "Ok so now that that's over. Arson this is Spike. Spike this is my new friend Arson. I know your kinds don't get along often but you two better at least be civil for the sake of Twilight, me and yourselves. So we are going to talk calmly and see if we can work something out. Ok?" Arson still looked worried but nodded eagerly. He was again getting worried about being tossed away because of his behavior. "Ok good. So we know you are both Fire breathers. And you will both be able to fly at some point." They both nodded and were wondering where this was going.

"and we know that your kinds don't get like being called the other. Both like treasure and shiny things. Both can have a verity of elements. Both are reptilian and have scales that are stronger than most steal. The only difference that is plain to see, is that the front limbs of a Wyvern are it's wings and Dragons have wings on their back. So Wyverns learn to fly sooner and dragons learn magic and their element sooner, in most cases I know. But it can be at the same time for some. Kinda like Arson here. he can breathe a bit of fire and can't fly because of his wing. And Spike can breathe fire pretty well and can't fly because his wings haven't grown yet. So really you two just look different."

"You are more alike than either of you were led to believe. Your kinds are just like Dogs and wolves. Common ancestors and look close to each other. But unlike dogs and wolves you two went to war over what others mistakes caused." There was silence in the room. It was Twilight who spoke up first. "How do you know so much about their kinds? I thought you said that there weren't dragons or Wyverns didn't exist in your world?" Dan smiled and shook his head. "I said they weren't real as far as we knew in my world. I know of their myths well because it was a hobby. Like I told you I love these creatures, even when I thought they were just myths. I have also read a few of your books here on the subject. So I happen to know these two better then they probably do."

Arson and Spike looked from Dan to each other and back again. then they started to stare at each other, but not with the dislike as before. They were now curious about the other. Arson slowly climbed down Dan's arm and onto the floor. Spike had started to walk forward as well. Twilight was about to freak out about a fight breaking out, but Dan held his hand out to stop her and calm her down. Then the two met half way and sniffed each other. Then they started the sniffle. Then a combined sneeze was heard. The part that was surprising was the fire that came from both of their mouths. But then the two started to laugh. Dan relaxed as Twilight tried to figure out what just happened.

"Don't worry Twilight, I think they are friends now." Twilight looked back at the two and saw them shaking paw and wing. Spike and Arson turned and nodded at Dan. "Good to hear you to. And now that that's over, about making it so I can understand Arson. Is there like a spell you can place on an object like a collar or on him to make it so he speaks our language?" Twilight shook her head at the quick friendship formed and thought about it for a second. "Give me a few minutes to check one of my books. I think the collar idea will work." then she left the room and Dan sat there looking at the two on the floor who had started to speak their natural tongue.

Dan just listened to them and tried to figure out what they were saying. Dan got hints here and there but had little idea what they were actually talking about. But they seemed happy and having fun so Dan had no worries. Then Dan had a thought that he needed to bring up. "Hey Spike do you mind translating for a minute if I need it?" Spike nodded happily. "Ya sure! Anything I can do to help out my new buddy!" Dan smiled and thanked him. "So Arson do you mind wearing a collar? Like if the translator spell needs an item. And I was also thinking if you had one on others and the guards wouldn't have reason or any right to take you away if you were considered my air quotes pet."

Arson thought about it shortly and nodded and hissed. Spike gave a translated version. "he says ya that's fine, if it means he isn't taken away he will do it." Dan thanked Spike again and thanked Arson for doing him this favor. Arson was surprised that Dan said it was a favor to him, and not some requirement. And Dan had said it like he was grateful instead of bored or dreading having Arson around. Arson still couldn't fully understand this creature that was going to be taking care of him. It was so different from everything else he had ever seen or heard of, and yet so much nicer than most things he had encountered. Even most ponies. What was he?

So Arson decided to ask, with Spikes help. Dan heard the hissing and figured it was a question, he just couldn't figure out what question it was. Then when Spike spoke it was quite surprising what Arson was asking. "He says that he has never seen or heard of anything like you, and would like to know what you are. And where you come from." Spike gave a nervous look at Dan because of the question was a subject that caused Dan grief ever since he came to this world. But Arson was young and didn't know any different. "Don't worry Spike, I'm not mad at either of you. Especially since you are just the translator. And he is young and just doesn't know. It is natural to be curious. Not gonna hold that against him." Spike smiled and relaxed after that.

Arson looked on confused so Dan explained where he was from and how he had gotten here. Then he explained that he was attacked by a timber wolf and ended up in the hospital. Dan wasn't going to scare the youngling with details or words like kill and death. So he used attacked and tried to beat up. Arson looked sad to hear his new friend was just as lost as he was, and treated much worse. All the pony that found him tried to do was help him. Ya she might have made mistakes, but that was a long way from trying to hurt him or attacking him in his sleep. Arson climbed up and curled up in Dan's lap. Then he hissed in a sad tone for Spike to translate.

Spike smiled slightly. "He says he is sorry to hear you are just as lost as he is and that you are treated so mean when you are so nice to others. And he wants to go back and apologize to Fluttershy for how he acted with her. She was just trying to help and he took it the wrong way. But after hearing how you are treated he figured out that she wasn't so bad after all. Though he still wants to stay with you." Dan smiled and started to pet the creature in his lap. "Ok Arson we can go tell her tomorrow after we get your collar and other stuff today. And of course you are staying with me." Arson hissed happily. Dan took that as a thanks even before Spike translated.

After a few more minutes Twilight came back into the room and saw this and had to aww at the sight. Arson rolled his eyes and Dan and Spike laughed lightly. "So did you find what you were looking for?" Twilight smiled even brighter after the question. "Oh yes! And a few others that will be helpful to keep him out of trouble!" Dan rose an eyebrow at her. "And what would he be getting in trouble for?" Twilight looked at Spike then Back to Dan. "If Arson is anything like Spike, fire snoring in his sleep. It is normal in both of their kinds, and it can easily burn anything around them while they sleep." Dan tried not to laugh at the thought.

"Ok understood. And your right, I don't want to burn my friends' houses down. So we are going to go get him a collar to wear and a bed to sleep in and anything else we think of. Then we will be back for you to do the spell if you don't mind." Twilight shook her head. "I don't mind at all. It is good practice for me and helping my friends at the same time. And I don't have anything planned so just stop on by when you are done." Dan thanked her and got up with Arson taking his position on Dan's shoulder. Then they went back into the town with Captain Star by their side. She had gone on business while Dan was at Twilights. That way she didn't have to leave Dan's side without him being watched over or take time out of his day to get it done.

"So how was your little trip away?" Star laughed at Dan's usual casual and fun tone. "It was just work. More boring than watching you." Dan got an offended look. "SO watching over me is boring now?" Star laughed after she saw Dan's face. "You know that's not what I meant at all. It is more boring than the time I spend with you that is never boring, that's for sure." She continued to walk on and laugh. Then Dan got down to business and got everything that he would need to take care of the new creature on his shoulder. Then Dan made the mistake of letting Arson pick out the color of his collar.

The thing that surprised Dan more than anything was the color and design of the collar Arson chose. He was a fire wyvern with the colors of red and orange. So naturally, he chose a deep sea blue… "Wait!? You want this one? Are you sure?" Arson nodded eagerly and happily. "Ok. But you are going to have to explain this color when we get to Twilights." Arson agreed in his own way and they went back to Twilight's house with Dan carrying the stuff in a bag on his back. They walked in with Star at their side this time, curious about what was really going on. And how Arson was going to explain anything.

"Hey Twilight we are back! Do you have those spells ready?" Twilight came down the stairs with a smile and nodded. "Yep I am ready for them. Hello Captain Star. Are you here to help with the spells? Or just to watch Dan?" Star shrugged. "Just to watch, I don't even know what spells you are talking about. So what are you doing?" Dan filled her in on the translation spell and one that will make sure he doesn't set anything on fire while he sleeps. Star now understood and was glad to hear Dan was thinking things through with his new pet.

"can I have the collar so I can start the spells?" Dan nodded and handed over the collar. Twilight took it in her magic and then looked at it. Then the same confused look came across her face that Dan had had on his. "Why did you choose this color for him?" Dan shrugged and pointed to Arson. "I didn't. He did, and I was hoping to hear why just like you want to if this spell works out right." Twilight's "ah" was enough to make Dan laugh lightly. Then Twilight got down to work and it only took about ten minutes to get the spells on the collar and ready to try out. "Ok here you go. Put it on him and see if it works." Dan grabbed it and sized it for Arson's skinny neck, then put it on him.

Arson looked confused at the feeling of both the collar itself and the spells starting to affect him. After a few minutes Arson calmed down and Dan asked if it worked. Twilight shrugged and then looked excitedly at Arson when she heard a squeaky voice that said "I'm not sure. Wait? It worked!" Dan laughed lightly at Arson's new voice and figured it would sound different as he grew older. "Glad to see it is working there bud. So let's try it out by telling us why the deep sea blue collar for a fire breathing wyvern?" Arson smiled happily as he started to explain. "Mom flew over the ocean once and I loved how it looked under us. So it has always been my favorite color. And now it reminds me of my mom."

Dan gave a small frown. "I can understand wanting to remember those you love. And I promise we will look and see what we can do. Then when you are older you can go look on your own if you want to. Sound like a plan?" Arson nodded happily. "thank you!" Arson wrapped his wings around Dan's neck in a hug that Dan returned happily. "Alright now about where to stay." Twilight answered him without hesitating. "You two can still stay here any time you want. I am already used to having one fire breather around. Besides then these two can hang out and become closer." Dan and Arson smiled and thanked her for her offer. "Thanks that means we will probably be staying here most of the time then. though you get to tell AJ and Rarity that."

Everyone but Dan and Star were confused by the simple statement. Dan just laughed lightly and Star shook her head. "Ok let's hit the hay, it is late after all." Dan agreed with Star and they went to their rooms for a good night's rest. Arson had been picked up and carried into Dan's room with him. "I'll set up your bed in here with me, if that's ok." Arson was happy to hear this. "Yay! But can I sleep with you tonight? I have never slept alone before." Arson's head was hung low and Dan could tell he was scared of being alone or rejected. "Ya let me get in first and then you can jump in and get comfy." Arson jumped with joy and got ready for bed.

Arson was cuddled up next to Dan's side and quickly fell asleep. Dan laid there thinking about how he now had a new friend, that just so happened to be lost like he was in this world. And surrounded by ponies that didn't understand him. 'I will make sure Arson never feels like I do here. I don't care if they hate me, but he shouldn't have to deal with that. He is just a kid. Well I better get to sleep after a long day of preparations.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Thanks For the Talk

The days and weeks flew by now that Dan had Arson by his side. The two were inceperitable. Everywhere Dan went, Arson was on his shoulder. Dan had even helped teach Arson to fly now that his wing was healed. Dan started with running while Arson held his wings open. Then Dan had Twilight use some wind magic to help him get into the air. So now Arson was a good flyer and with the help of Spike, Arson's second best friend, he could control his fire abilities pretty well. To Dan it seemed that Arson was becoming a strong and well-rounded wyvern that might not need him anymore. It made Dan sad, but he figured the day would come. He just hoped it wouldn't be any time soon.

Dan had also been around three mares in particular more often than he was alone. AppleJack loved his help in the fields and she even had asked him a few times to watch the sun set with her on the roof of the barn. Rarity had been asking for his help with her new dresses and lines then she had before, even though he didn't do much most of the time. And Rainbow had spent most of her free time with him. She had even went to racing on hooves so that Dan could challenge her and teach her new tricks. Dan was starting to get the clues that the mares were giving as well. But it wasn't until he was laying down in bed one night that all of the dots were connected in a dream. He didn't know if this was Luna's doing or his own mind, but boy was it a shock to him.

Dan awoke with wide eyes and a gasp. He would have shot up in bed but he was lucky to remember the sleeping wyvern on his chest. So Dan remained silent and still so Arson could remain sleeping. Dan was covered in a cold sweat after the dream he just had. He had been surrounded by three mares that he thought were his best friends. But they seemed to be fighting over him. It was as if he was something that was a prize to them, and needed to be claimed. He had been pulled in many directions in the arguing. But only one word stuck out to him and it happened to be the word that woke him up. That word happened to be Love.

'that's what they were saying, that each of them was the one that loved me. So they do love me? Why! Im not even a pony! It can't be true. Can it? I guess I will have to pay more attention to them tomorrow and see if it's true. But what if it is? what then? there is only one of me and three of them. aw man what am I going to do? It would be ok if it were only one of them, but all three? How is that going to work?' Dan gave up on trying to think and fell back to sleep. He was only hoping his dream was just that, only a dream. But is life ever that easy?

Dan got up early the next morning to go help AJ with the farm, and that went well as usual and Dan was noticing how AJ was looking at him. He had caught it before, but since that dream he was looking for it. And unlucky for him he found his answer easily. Then after lunch it was over to Rarity's to help with a special new dress they were working on. and again everything went great. They had a great time, and Dan noticed that same look from the classy mare as he did the farm mare. After a few hours of that Dan went to go see Rainbow for their nightly race, and again everything was great. And again he found her looking at him just like the other two mares he spent so much time with. He didn't know if it meant love, but it had to mean attraction.

'Damn! So that dream had a freaking meaning! What am I going to do now? Wait stop and think this through logically. You know that you like them as well as they liking you back. So why not do the logical thing and go on dates with them. Then I can decide which one of them my heart belongs to. And after that we can figure out the whole different species thing. One major problem at a time brain! Ok so what should I do? Maybe just something simple since most ponies around here still don't like me. And I don't want to get the girls into trouble. So I'll just ask them all tomorrow. I see them all anyway. So ill ask them then. but what will we do?'

Dan thought about it for a few seconds and came up with the idea of a roof top picnic at sunset with AJ. Then he figured that he could make a nice home cooked meal by candle light for Rarity. But he still had little idea about Rainbow. Maybe just hanging out in her place and talking about the fastest things in our worlds and a nice cooked meal for her. Since she does love home cooked meals. Might not be as cool as she would like but it will be fun. With that Dan's mind was made up. But then Dan had an idea to make the nights even better. 'Music! That makes everything better! And slightly more romantic.' Dan's smile grew to the point of Arson noticing.

"so what are you thinking about that has you smiling so much?" Dan looked to the curious wyvern on his shoulder still smiling. "just coming up with a plan to try and figure out what my heart wants." Arson was very astute to how Dan felt and the three mares who fell for him as well. "finally catching onto the fermions those mares are giving off?" Dan shook his head. "you know I can't smell them like you can…Wait! You knew this all along and you let me remain clueless!?" Arson laughed and looked away nervous. "oops. I guess I just thought that you knew and were ignoring them for some reason. Sorry. So if it isn't the fermions that clued you in then what did?"

Dan shook his head. "A dream connected the dots that I was missing. It's been a while since I felt this way about anyone. And after my last few failures I guess I was just trying to ignore it so I wouldn't get hurt. But looks like my heart doesn't care what happens. So why should i? might as well see if I can be happy again. now that I have given up on going home." Arson was shocked to hear the Dan gave up on going back to the human world. "When and why did this happen?" Dan shrugged. "over the last couple of days. I mean if my heart has a chance to be happy here then why go home to something I don't much care for anymore."

"Besides, I have great friends here, like you. Why would I want to go back and be alone again. besides that there is the fact that after all this time and searching no one, including the Princesses can find my way back home anyway. So what's the point of hoping to go back there?" Arson could tell even though Dan seemed ok with this reasoning, he seemed sad about the fact that his old home was basically denied to him. Dan may be strong and adapt well, but everything gets home sick. Especially when you are hated more than liked by the ones around you. But Arson knew better than to bring that up. So he did something different. "so which one are you going to ask out then?"

Dan smiled back. "all three. One at a time and see which my heart picks after they are all over. What do you think?" Arson was surprised that Dan would pick all three but went along with it. "it's a plan to start with. So who are you asking first and when?" Dan decided that since Arson was his best friend and much older in mind than he looked he would let him know the plan. "well I see all three almost every day, so since I see AJ first I was going to ask her. Then Rarity when I see her and Rainbow after that since I always see her at night anyway. So you think that will work?" Arson nodded. "I think so, just watch out about if they find out before you ask them. Otherwise you could have a fight on your hands." Dan sighed knowing he was right.

"that's why I was going to ask them in that order that I see them and since I rarely see them all at once I was hoping that wouldn't happen. But who knows with my luck. Come on we are going to be late for your and Spike's training session. Race you there?" Arson perked up and spread his wings. "ready when you are!" Dan took off running down the street with Arson flying next to him. Arson was still small enough that Dan still had a chance to beat him. But not by much. When they reached their destination Dan walked in with Arson on his shoulder like normal. Twilight noticed this and rose an eyebrow. "Isn't he getting to big and heavy for you to have him on your shoulder?"

Dan looked over to Arson and shrugged. He hadn't really noticed how Big his friend was actually getting. Arson's wings now took up a good part of Dan's torso and his body was about as big as Spikes now. They both looked sad at the realization that they might not be able to walk around like that for much longer at this rate. "Ya but for now he's fine." Arson smiled at the answer and flew over to Spike. As they started talking Dan went over and sat next to Twilight to see what she was reading. "Hey what's that about? Does that say herds?" Twilight nodded and hoofed it to him. "ya it's the pony laws about having more than one mate. There apparently new things added to it since I last looked on the subject."

Dan looked confused. "so you can have more than one significant other in this world? How does that work?" Twilight looked at him like he was weird. "Don't you have this kind of thing in your world?" Dan shook his head. "not really. I know there are a very few places where it happens, but not anywhere near where I live. In most places it is a one on one relationship and things like that. And in places it is against the law to have more than one spouse or lover." Twilight was shocked to hear this. "Wow, so your world has a lot of opposites to ours. So here read this and see what you think about it. You might learn something useful or interesting."

Dan nodded and took the paper and read it though a few times. For some weird reason it seemed like a good idea to him. Most things made sense to him. The main things that stuck out to him was that the record had been 8 mares to one Stallion, that these laws only applied to pony kind, and that each in the herd had to be treated fairly and equally. 'so if you want to marry one you have to marry them all. Huh. Its nice and fair. Ok I never thought I would be thinking about more than one girlfriend let alone more than one lover at a time. Oh well this world has me changing in more ways than I can count. Might as well add this to the list.'

Dan finished reading the paper and gave it back to Twilight who was looking at him like she was in deep thought. "ok what's that look for?" Twilight shook her head to regain her focus. "Just thinking about something that has come to my attention about three of my friends. And how this paper could mean something." Dan gave a sigh knowing what she was hinting at. "I know what you are thinking and you have one major flaw with you wanting me to form a herd." Twilight was shocked at Dan guessing what she was thinking. "And what is that?" Dan sighed and pointed out one line on the paper.

"It was the line about these laws only applying to ponies. and if you didn't remember, I'm not a pony at all. So your little plan is kicked out from the start, sorry to say." Twilight looked at the paper and then to him. "Darn it, and here I thought I could help my friends. And how did I not catch that. Oh well sorry I brought it up." Dan shrugged and was about to say something but was interrupted by Arson. And unlucky for Dan he was about to give away his secret. "Nice try though! And you are a bit late anyway. Dan already has a plan for asking each of them out and seeing what happens." Dan face palmed as Twilight looked happily his way.

"so my plan is out, but you already had one? That explains how you knew what I was talking about. So how are you going to do it?" Dan sighed, gave Arson a glare, and then told Twilight his plan. She liked it and gave him the same, they might fight about this, warning that Arson had. "I know but I am hoping that if I ask them all out on the same day for days right after each other it will lessen the fighting or jealousy." Twilight thought it was a good plan and even helped Dan think of things to do. And gave him the address of two ponies that could help him with his music selections. "their names are Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Octavia would be a good choice for Rarity and Vinyl would be good for Rainbow. But I don't know about AJ."

Dan smiled. "I have an idea I am going to ask Mac and Granny about when I see them tomorrow. I know she has a special record she listens to, and I just have to find it or the songs on it and I'll be good to go." Twilight was impressed. "you really have thought this out haven't you?" Dan nodded. "ya I think it's about time to see if my heart can take loving another again." Twilight was touched by how much Dan was trying for her friends. To her it seemed that he cared more about making them more happy than himself. "I hope you know you are a better guy than any that they cared about before. Just seeing you try is a nice change to see. And I want my friends to be happy. All of them." Twilight put a comforting hoof on his knee and Dan smiled back at her. "thanks. It means a lot."

Then Dan turned to the two snickering scaly ones and told them to go outside for training before he made sure they wouldn't be so happy about it after he got through running them into the ground. Both boys ran outside leaving Twilight laughing and Dan smiling again. "I'll talk to you more about how things go after I ask them out tomorrow." Twilight thanked him and told him to go have fun and that she would see him later. Dan left the house with a smile and a single thought. 'thanks for the talk Twi.'


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ok so i have been told i use to much of "Ya" and need to cut down but that means i have to go back and edit this a bit so i am going to post and then edit when i have time and then go back and fix it. so it has not fallen on blind eyes, its just already written and with school its gonna take me some to fix go back and fix it. and im just changing to to every other week posting so im not always double posting. so please enjoy

Chapter 14: Harder than planned

The next Day Dan was ready to enact his plan of asking the three mares out. Little did he know just how this plan would turn out. Dan started his day normally at the Apple farm. The only thing that had changed was that Dan was working with only Big Mac. Usually AJ was there, but today she had to go into town and drop off a large delivery. 'Well this is starting out easy. Please let her get back before I have to go to Rarity's.' and the day went on with the work being quiet and boring without AJ to talk to. But then it came time to eat lunch before he had to head over Rarity's for work with her. So Dan had to ask Mac and Granny where AJ was so he could continue his plans.

"hey Mac, do you know where AJ is? I wanted to talk to her about something before I go over to work with Rarity." Granny was sitting on her rocking chair on the porch and gave Dan a knowing smile. "so you finally going to ask her out are ya?" Dan's face deadpanned. Then he Noticed Mac was looking at him curiously. Dan couldn't help but gulp at being cornered. "and if I was?" Dan was hoping not to get taken down by the big red stallion to his side. But what did happen surprised him even further. Granny laughed happily and Mac smacked him on the back approvingly. "it's about time there young feller." Dan was completely confused at this point.

"so you are both ok with this?" They both nodded with smiles before Granny spoke up again. "it's about time that girl found a nice young guy that can help her on the farm, that isn't her brother." Mac added his trademark "Yeeuup" and Dan looked at him just as he got serious. "just don't go and hurt her. Ya Hear?" Dan couldn't help but smile at Mac being the big brother that he was. "that is the last thing I want to do. Ever. So where can I find her?" Mac told him where she would be and what path she would be taking so that Dan would run into her on his way to Rarity's. Dan thanked him and ran off to go find her.

Dan ended up finding her about half way to Rarity's. She was more than happy to see him coming her way with a smile, so she sped up to meet him sooner. "Hey there Sugarcube! I didn't think I would get to see you today due to the delivery. Gald to see I was wrong." Dan smiled and nodded. "same here since I have a question for you." AJ rose an eyebrow at him. "and what question is that?" Dan smiled and continued. "I was wondering if you were busy this Friday night and if you wanted to have a nice dinner with me?" The mares eyes lit up happily and she tried to hide her glee. "I would love to sugarcube. Where and when you planning this for?"

Dan smiled ready to answer her. "I'll pick you up before sunset and take you to a place that I know you will like." AJ was just about to ask how he knew that when a voice came from above then and made them jump. "Wait! You are taking her out!?" Dan turned to see Rainbow was hovering over their heads. AJ looked both embarrassed and pissed at the same time. "RD! what in tarnation are you doing listening in on a conversation that has nothing to do with you!?" Rainbow flew down and got into AJ's face ready for a fight. "I was just flying by and heard that you were trying to date Dan!" Dan's worst nightmare was coming true.

AJ gave her a grin that meant trouble. "Actually he asked me out! So you have no right to know what we are doing!" Rainbow looked hurt and shocked. Then she turned to Dan ready to yell at him, but of course something else had to happen. And that was Rarity turning the corner after hearing the shouting. "what is this about asking somepony out?" then she froze when she saw who was arguing and Dan standing next to them. "Darling which one of these two asked you out to cause all of this commotion?" Dan started to answer with "Actually.." but was interrupted by AJ once again. "He asked me!" then came the hurt look from Rarity just like it had with Rainbow.

"you can't be serious!" was Rainbow's next words. Then Rarity spoke up with a "be rational." And AJ's "and why is asking me out not rational!?" followed that. Dan was trying to make a sound and explain but the three mares were fighting too much to pay attention to him or anything he wanted to say. The noise and hurt Dan was hearing and seeing was becoming way too much for him. That's when he snapped at all three of them. Dan gave a defining whistle and yelled at them to shut up and follow him. All three mares looked shocked that he would ever raise his voice at them. Or take charge of them like he was now. They all knew Dan had had enough and was going to give them a piece of his mind.

Dan walked them to Rarity's place since it was closest and opened the door. Then he pointed inside and that was all it took for the mares to go inside and sit down. The three wouldn't sit next to each other so they were in three different corners of the main room as Dan walked in. Dan saw this and gave a sigh. "ok, now that that lovely little display is over. I am going to tell you exactly what was going to happen today if you hadn't started fighting in the middle of town. Now it is true I asked AJ out. And I am not going to take that back. But the part you don't know is that, I was going to ask Rarity and Rainbow out as well." There were three shocked gasps and large pairs of eyes staring at him.

Dan rubbed his temples without looking at any of them before he continued. "I finally figured out that you three all like me. So I figured that if I went out with all three of you, one at a time, then maybe I would figure out what my heart wanted to do. And I was hoping if I did it that way, none of you would be left out or hurt. But instead you three find out this way, and try to hurt each other. The reason I asked AJ first was because of the fact I see her first in the day. Then it was going to be Rarity, then Rainbow. Just because that was when I saw each of you. Then the dates were going to be planned for that order as well. But now that you three know my plans, that seem to have been thrown out the window, what do you three want to happen?"

The room went silent as Dan stopped talking and looked to each of them. but none of them would meet his eyes. Dan was at a complete loss of what to do at this point. And since none would talk to him he just turned around to leave. "I am going to go for a walk. You three can either talk about it or fight over what happens. It's up to you. I don't want to hurt you, any of you. So I will let you decide what I will do. I'll be around if you want to talk. Otherwise I will be back in an hour to start work on those dresses." And with that Dan left the room and went outside. He went straight to Twilights to try and talk things out with somepony that might have a clue of what to do.

Once Dan left the room seemed cold and lonely for the mares in the room. But it was AJ that spoke first. "I didn't know you two cared about him like that to. And I didn't know he planned to ask you out either." It was Rarity that replied. "I was just as blind to those truths as you were. And I am sorry for what I said out there. It was unladylike of me." Rainbow finally joined in. "Ya I was kind of a jerk. I'm sorry I broke into your conversation with him. I was just jealous." Rarity agreed. "as was I." it was AJ that asked the next question. "but what do we do now?" the room was silent once again.

Rainbow was brave enough to speak her mind first. "I say we do a challenge to win a date with him. But he already showed us, that's not what he wants us to do." Rarity agreed once again. "yes he seems to care to much to see us fight over him." AJ gave up her pride for a moment and thought of what Dan really wanted. "we know what he planned and what he wanted. So why don't we think of him. And we each get a date. That way he can choose on his own which one of us, if any, he wants to stay with." The others didn't like the idea either but agreed that it might just be best for each of them, and Dan.

Rarity just had one thing to say about it. "but we cannot disrupt the others dates. That would just make things worse for each of us." Rainbow actually agreed and surprised the other two mares. "ya, because then Dan might not deal with any of us and then none of us have a chance to be with him." They all agreed to leave the others dates alone and let Dan's heart decide which one of them he would be with. They knew in his world that he would only have one that he would be with, so they knew he would only let one into his heart fully here as well. Then the mares spoke calmly and AJ and Rainbow left before Dan returned to work on the dresses like he planned.

When Dan returned he was scared to hear or see what he would find. But to his surprise the only thing he heard was Rarity sowing a dress. He walked in and saw her smile back at him as she welcomed him in. "hope you are ready to work. I have a new order in that I have to fill." Dan just smiled and started to work happily. Dan had hoped that meant his plan had been accepted and so asked Rarity if she would accept a date with him on Saturday night. She was more than happy to agree with the condition that he wore his red tux for each of his dates instead of just hers. He agreed and told her that he appreciated the thought and would do so happily.

Then Dan went to see Rainbow. They did their normal training session and Dan made her wait to be asked out, just because he could tell it was bugging her. He rarely saw her get flustered, but when he did he enjoyed it fully. So after starting to walk away Dan turned around like he forgot something and asked her to go out with him on Sunday night. She punched him for acting like that but accepted happily. She was even brave enough to give him a kiss on the cheek before flying away at top speed in her excitement. Dan was pleased with how the day had turned out, but still felt like something needed to be fixed.

So Dan went back to the apple farm and knocked on the door. AJ answered and smiled wide when she saw him. "Aren't you hear a few days early there sugarcube?" Dan laughed lightly before bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "ya but I had to apologize about how my first asking you out went." AJ was blushing as red as an apple as Dan smiled back at her. "so now that I know we won't have another ruined moment, would you mind doing me the favor of going out with me on Friday night?" AJ couldn't speak but nodded happily before Dan nodded and turned to walk away. "then I'll see you then my dear sugarcube."

If Dan would have looked back he might have seen AJ swoon and fall on her haunches. But lucky for her he kept on his path back to Twilights for a good night's rest before he would get ready for this weekend of dates. 'It was still worth it, even if it was harder than planned.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: What will this party bring?

It was now Tuesday and Dan had plans to go ask the two ponies that Twilight had told him about for playing for his dates and was on his way to their house. He was walking around looking for the house numbers but ended up asking Star for help locating the right place. He still couldn't tell how they all knew where everything was. It wasn't like the addresses on human houses so it confused him. Lucky for him Star was willing to help. But she seemed like she didn't like the idea of the dates for some reason. And when Dan asked her about it she changed subject completely.

So Dan gave up on trying to ask and followed her to a nice house in the middle of town that had music playing loud enough to hear outside. Dan smiled. "Guess this is the place." Star nodded in agreement and knocked hard on the door. After a few seconds the music died down and a gray coated mare answered the door. "Hello? Oh…um hello is there anything I can do for you?" Dan smiled and waved before speaking up. "if you are Octavia or Vinyl Scratch then yes you can. If not I am sorry to have stopped at the wrong place." The mare brightened up at the mention of her name.

"Yes I am Octavia so you have the right house. May I ask why you are looking for us?" Dan smiled with relief. "I was wondering if you would be free this Saturday night to do a few songs for a date. I can pay you for your time." Octavia looked at him a little weird as she thought it was weird that he would have a date being in his situation. "Yes I am free, what time would you like me there, where will I be playing, what would you like played, and for how long?" Dan again smiled knowing that she at least didn't hate him enough to say no off the bat. And she was being professional which helped. "It would be Saturday about sundown for about an hour during dinner. And as long as it is classical music, maybe something romantic if you can, I will let you choose what you play."

Octavia was impressed that his plans were well thought out and that he gave her some leeway when it came to playing. "So may I ask you a question?" Dan nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but who is this mare?" Dan was about to answer when a white coated unicorn came to the door. "Yo tavi who's at the door and what's taking so long? I want to get back to work. Oh! You're that weird creature that came to town. What's up?" Dan couldn't help raise an eyebrow at her seeing that she wasn't fazed by him at all. So he answered happily. "I am here to ask for your and Octavia's help with dates I'm going on. I was going to talk to you next actually so good timing."

Vinyl's face froze in confusion for a moment before she perked up. "Cool so who is it?" Dan would have answered but Octavia had caught onto the situation and had to ask. "Dates? As in more than one mare?" Dan gave a sigh as Vinyl caught on and looked surprised. "It's a long story but yes. I wanted Octavia to play at Rarity's Date and Vinyl to play at my date with Rainbow Dash. And please do us a favor and keep it quiet. Just so the other ponies that don't like me don't treat them differently. At least not until we see what happens on the dates." Both mares looked at each other with surprise and then nodded.

"We're in! Just tell me when and what to play!" Dan smiled happily. "thank you both. It means a lot to have somepony not hate me and try to make things hard. And if there is anything I can do to repay you, just let me know. Ok now down to business." Dan told them both where to be and some ideas on what to play and things seemed to go well. Then once that was done Dan was ready to go when he was stopped by Vinyl. "Oh! You said if you could help us you would right?" Dan sighed thinking the worst, like with what happened with Filthy. "Ya what I can I do for you?" Vinyl smiled and brought out a piece of paper and magiced it over to him.

Dan took it and saw it was a party invite to a fillies birthday party. Dan looked confused until he read the bottom line that said: "possible showing from the monster of Ponyvil." That's when Dan knew what she was asking. "You want me to show up to this party?" Vinyl nodded. "Ya I know the kid pretty well so she asked me if I could find you and ask you to show up. So I told her I would. I'll even trade you it as a favor for doing the date for you. You show up and make the filly happy and I help you make your mare happy. Sound good?" Dan smiled and nodded. "Sounds great actually! I love kids so it will be fun. And it might teach them not to fear me as the monster of ponyvil. Thought that does have a ring to it."

The four laughed before Dan thanked them and went back to twilights to get ready for the kids party that was tomorrow and then the dates after that. Dan was now excited for the rest of the week to come.

The next day on the way to the party:

Dan was smiling as he walked his way to this party for a filly in the town. He had left Arson at Twilight's house so if things turned sour he wouldn't be caught up in it. He was happy to help kids have fun instead of them just being told he was evil. He hoped that they were still open minded enough to not run in terror from him. So Dan walked up to a house that had streamers and knocked on the door. Star was next to him like always and ready to stop any attacks, from kids or adults alike. But Dan was certain that things would be fine and that she could relax. But Dan knew she wouldn't relax until after the party was under way and she checked everything out.

A stallion answered the door and froze at the sight of Dan standing there. "Hello sir, I was asked by Vinyl Scratch to attend a young fillies birthday party. I hope I am not too early, but I thought it would be polite to show up early and help out if I could." Dan was still smiling but was losing hope that this was going to go well. But luckily to Dan's surprise the shock wore off and his polite act was working. The stallion smiled back slightly. "When Vinyl told us she got you to agree to come, I didn't think you actually would. It's nice to meet the monster of Ponyvil. And thank you for your polite thinking, right this way." then Dan followed the stallion into the house after rolling his eyes at the nickname.

"This is Twist, my daughter. She's the birthday girl." Dan smiled at her and waved. "Hello there. Happy birthday! I hope you are ready to have a fun party!" Twist was staring at him like he had two heads, but Dan was used to this reaction. The stallion had to nudge her and clear his throat to remind her to be polite. "Thanks. And I am ready, and I'm happy you're here! Now the other kids will have to believe the cutiemark Crusaders! They didn't think you knew them or anything." Dan smiled. "So that's why you wanted me here. Very nice of you. You're a good friend. And it's good to know that they will be here to. They are always a good time. So is there anything you would like help with before the party?"

Dan had asked the stallion more than the filly, but it was the filly that answered his question. "Oh yes, we were needing help to place the piñata. Its hard for earth ponies to reach the celling, but your tall and might be able to get it, even without the ladder!" Dan smiled happily and agreed to help. He walked over and picked up the piñata, and it was heavier than he thought it would be but managed to get it put up, and without the ladder like the filly had said. This seemed to be the coolest thing the little filly had ever seen. And Dan was having a good time talking to her and her father before the other guests started to show up.

Once Vinyl showed up Dan greeted her and she smiled with triumph. "Yo you better pay up! I told you he would be here!" Dan facepalmed at her and laughed lightly at the stallions reaction. "why am I not surprised to hear that?" Star was laughing next to him. "I don't know but it does make sense after what he said earlier." Dan agreed and was asked to greet the party goers, and so he walked around saying hello and handing out party favors. But then something caught his attention over in a corner of the room. "oh this is not gonna happen." Dan turned and walked over to the corner where three fillies were talking.

There was only one problem, two out of the three were doing the talking, and it was all mean to the third smaller gray unicorn filly. This filly shrank even smaller in fear when she noticed Dan standing with his hands on his hips behind the other two fillies. This made the two fillies think that they were hurting her even more and were about to go into overdrive on the attacks. But Dan stopped them in their tracks by clearing his throat in a manner that sounded like a large growl. The two fillies turned in surprise and froze. That's when Dan decided to teach them a lesson about being a monster.

"You know I am supposed to be the monster here. but from what I am seeing, you two are worse creatures than I am. I am acting nice and treating others with polite attitude. And here you are being little monsters to a fellow filly? and here I thought I was the meanest thing in this room. But at least I happen to know what friends are." Dan turned to look at the gray coated one with a spoon mark. "and not just ones that hang around me for my money and popularity." That made the spoon marked one nervous and shrank as the pink one went wide eyed. But Dan wasn't finished just yet.

"So if you little monsters that will always be alone due to how you treat others, since money can't buy anything important, are done. This little filly has a party to get back to. And after dealing with you two she needs all the fun she can have. So will you join me for a piece of cake?" the little unicorn brightened up and nodded as she walked past the two bullies with her head held high. They stared after her in disbelief. Dan led her to a table and sat her down as he got a piece of cake for each of them. Then he handed it to her and she was happy to start eating the treat.

"So I don't know your name. I have seen you around with a gray coated pegasus if I remember right?" She nodded happily. "Ya that's my big sis! Her name is Ditzy! And mine is Dinky! Nice to meet you. And thank you for helping me with those two. They are always so mean to me and the other ponies, but especially me, since I'm not very good with magic." Dan smiled with sympathy for the little one. "Well I am Dan, the monster of Ponyvil. And I am sorry to hear that they are mean to you. But maybe next time they think it's a good idea to be mean they will think twice knowing that I will help you whenever you need it." Dinky's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Dan sat up straight up and nodded proudly. "whenever you need help just let me know and I will help however I can. Besides your sister has always been nice to me, and now you are so it's the least I can do. And I have always hated bullies, so why wouldn't I help a nice filly in need?" Dinky was now smiling from ear to ear. She got up and hugged Dan's waist and he returned it. "Now I hate to say it, but I have to get back to the other guests, so here is your gift bag, and I'll be around if you have any more problems, ok?" She nodded happily and went back to her cake as Dan got up and went back to the other guests. Most had seen him stand up for Dinky and help her smile so less seemed nervous around him.

Dan just figured that the main thought going around was: "If he can be gentle enough to make Dinky smile then, he can't be all bad." And Dan was fine with that. It made the rest of the party go on easily and happily. And when the crusaders showed up they were even happier to see Dan had made it. he was being introduced to every filly and colt that was there. He was having a great time with the kids, even if they were pulling him in all kinds of directions. To Dan it was worth it just to see the kids smiling, but the parents smiling made him even more at ease. This might just be the turning point that he needed for things to get better.

But as every good Day, it had to end sometime. So when the party was over Dan made sure that Vinyl was still up for playing for his date and she was more than happy to help. So Dan went back to Twilights for a good night's rest. But when he got there he was told some news that surprised him. The ban on the town had been lifted and security was being lessened. Star was still to stay with him, which he was happy for. But the rest of her team that was watching the elements were being removed. Dan found out that apparently Celestia had seen part of how the party was going after being told about Dan's going. After seeing how things went she decided to remove the ban and see how things went for him and the town.

Dan was actually happy that she made this choice, but still nervous about how it would turn out. "we will see if she knows what she's doing. And guess we will see what this party will bring."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ok so i have been sick this last week and a half so i haven't been up to much. im posting this because i was reminded and i might as well before bed. ON a happier note! my friend ShadowRoxas12 has a poll up! and i would love if you guys go look at it it has to do with my Lunar love story in a way so i said i would give him a shout out! so please if you have time look him up and answer his poll thanks to you all in advance! ps. his stories will be underway soon and looking forward to them because i know the ideas he has going!

Chapter 16: My dear AppleJack

Dan was standing on the apple's front porch nervously as he knocked on the door. Dan had for some reason expected AJ to answer the door. But to his surprise it was Big Mac that answered the door. "Hey big Mac is AJ ready?" Mac smiled and shook his head as he gave his trademark "Nope." Then he let Dan come inside the house to wait for her. Dan sat on a couch across from Big mac as he waited. But as soon as Dan sat down Mac decided to remind him of something. "just don't hurt ma' sister and I won't have ta hurt you." Dan nodded his understanding and told him that was the last thing he wanted.

"What's that sugercube?" Dan turned to see AJ standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him and blushing slightly as he caught her eyes. Dan would have answered her question but was slightly caught off guard by her appearance. She was in a beautiful simple dress that was just short of hitting the ground. It was more of a dress mixed with a skirt, but Dan didn't care about the difference right now. "Wow. You look beautiful!" was what came out of his mouth instead of the answer he was going to give. This made the country mare blush and hide under her hat. Dan smiled and got up, then he gave her the bouquet of flowers he had brought for her. She looked at them in surprise. They were her favorite kind of flower, which were lilies. "How did ya know these were my favorite?" Dan smiled.

"I had some help doing my homework." AJ smiled at him then gave a knowing glance to Big Mac who happened to find something to do and started to leave. "So shall we go?" AJ nodded and put the flowers in a vase before following Dan out the door. "So where are we going? And why are you all dressed up in that suit?" AJ seemed more curious then anything about where they were going. Dan smiled as he gave her her answer. "Not far, you will see it if you look up there." Dan pointed to the top of the barn where a platform was. AJ looked on in shock. "When did yall build that?" Dan laughed lightly at her surprise.

"yesterday and finished it today. I figured that way it was just you and me in our favorite place to watch the sunset." AJ was happier than ever at those simple words. But to her it meant more than Dan could know. "So would you like a lift? Or I did set up the ladder if you don't want me to ruffle up that pretty dress." AJ couldn't help but smile and ask for a lift. "I can get the ruffles out of my dress after we get up there. But my favorite way of getting there is with you carrying me. Call me selfish but, Woah!" Dan had picked her up and put her on his back without warning. "It's my favorite way to get you there as well. I like how it feels to be close to you. So hold on tight."

Then Dan started his climb with AJ holding onto him happily. AJ placed her head on his neck and nuzzled into it. Dan nuzzled her back and continued to climb. When the climb was over Dan leaned down and put her safely on the new platform. "and this is our stop my lady." AJ was reluctant to let go but did so and looked around the platform. It was simple but had a table with candles in the middle and a music player to the side. It may have been simple, but it was the most amazing sight AJ could have seen. And with the sun setting soon it would be even more amazing. "This is the most amazin thing anypony has ever done for me."

Dan smiled as he leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "And the night is still young and just getting started. So how about we sit down and eat?" AJ nodded happily and walked over to the table. Dan pulled out her chair for her and she couldn't help but blush at being treated like a lady. "Thank you." Dan smiled and walked over to start the music. "Anything for my lovely date." Then the music started to play and AJ was once again surprised at what she was hearing. "How did you know what kind of songs I like?" Dan smiled with pride. "I told you I did my homework. I asked your brother and granny about what you liked and got the songs on a record with the help of Vinyl. So the record is yours after this if you want it." AJ nodded in excitement.

"That's mighty kind of you. And I can't believe that you went through all this trouble just for me." Dan smiled. "You know I would do anything to make this night special. So shall we eat? I had some help learning your favorite recipe as well." AJ looked surprised and even happier as she looked before. "Hope you like homemade stew with apple salad and apple cobbler for desert." AJ nodded happily. "You sure did do your homework didn't you? And is this my granny's recipe for cobbler?" Dan gave her a grin as her answer. "It might be, I guess you will have to taste it and find out." Aj couldn't believe that Dan was doing all of this just for her. It was more than any other pony had ever done for her.

The two spent the next half hour eating happily and talking about each other. Then it was time for the sun to set and Dan got up from his chair. Then he moved the table to the side of the platform, being careful that it didn't fall off. Then he put out a blanket as Aj watched him. then he sat down and held out his hand for the mare to take and join him. She took it happily with a slight blush and sat next to him. she was just sitting next to him but Dan put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. she was more than happy with the simple action and leaned into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. "this is nice." Her voice was just a whisper but Dan managed to hear her.

Dan pulled her closer and answered her quiet words. "Ya it really is. I haven't been this happy in a while. Thank you for joining me tonight." Aj was blushing deeply at Dan's kind words but smiled happily. "thank you to sugarcube. It means a lot to have somepony like you in my life. And after the last jerk you made this the happiest night of my life." Dan just sat there happily with AJ leaning against him until it was time to return her to her home. "Well it looks like your curfew is almost up my dear. I think I should give you a lift home before big mac comes looking for you. And my bet is he won't have a hard time finding us." The two laughed lightly at the simple joke but knew it was true. "Ok, but I don't want this night to end." Dan smiled and got up to stretch.

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean it can't happen again." this made AJ smile knowing there was hope for her love to grow. She got up and hugged Dan. He returned it happily and then picked her up and put her on his back. "Your chariot is here my dear." This made AJ giggle at his tone and actions. "Then home it is please good sir." Dan smiled and started to climb down the barns side with AJ holding on to him and wanting to never let go. But the ride was over sooner than she ever wanted it to be. Then Dan remembered the food and record he forgot on the roof. "Be right back, I forgot your gift and food on the roof." Then he went back up and but everything in a pack and brought it down for her.

Then they walked the short distance to her front door. Dan put the pack down next to the door and looked into AJ's eyes. He loved the emerald green that he was soon finding himself lost in. just as AJ was finding herself lost in his dark green eyes with those golden rings making them seem like an endless ring of beauty to her. Then Dan did something that surprised them both. He kissed Aj on the lips. It was a small simple little kiss, but it was shocking to AJ that he would even think of doing that. It was so much that she fell on her flank when he pulled away. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. "Sorry I got lost in the moment there, I hope I didn't go too far. Well good night AppleJack. Sleep well." Then Dan turned and walked away embarrassed out of his mind and hoping that he didn't just ruin what they had.

Aj sat there not able to speak as Dan ran for the hills after kissing her. Her face was red and her mind was fuzzy. She couldn't tell if that had actually just happened to her. Then she heard the door open behind her and Big Mac clear his throat. She shook her head and turned to him slowly. She was met with a knowing smile from Mac. "Get in here before you catch a cold." AJ nodded and walked into the house after Mac brought in the pack Dan had left by the door. Then AJ went through it and put the food in the fridge. But then she saw something that made her stop. The record Dan had made for her was now in a case. But it was the name that made her stop. The name was "AppleJack's Love"

Dan reached Twilight home and was met by Twilight and Arson waiting for him. He couldn't help blushing and just walking past them. "I will tell you in the morning." And then he was in his room lying on his back looking at the celling. He didn't even notice Arson come into the room and curl up to him. He was to lost in thoughts of the date he had just went on. he fell asleep to a simple thought of 'good night my dear AppleJack.'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: first im sorry for this being short but i couldn't think of something long and good for Rarity so i am sorry up front. if you have any comments to make it better just let me know and ill try and edit it when i can. otherwise i have been sick so sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17: My dear Seamstress

It was the next night and the time of the next date. Dan had been expecting to see Octavia waiting at the door of the boutique for him so she could play at the date, but she wasn't there. 'That's not good. I am sure she has a reason for not being here.' So Dan decided to go ahead with the date as planned, just without the music. It was a good thing he knew how to improvise. Dan stood outside the door and knocked. He couldn't tell if he was less or more nervous after the first date. But he hoped this one went just as well.

Rarity answered the door in a very nice dress that had a few purple and navy blue gems on it that made her look even more beautiful. "Hello darling." Dan smiled happily as he gave a small bow and stuck out his hand for her to take. She put her hoof in his hand wondering what he was planning when he kisses her hoof gently making her blush and stifle a giggle. "Hello my dear Seamstress, are you ready for me to cook you dinner?" Rarity smiled wide and nodded happily. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?" Dan nodded happily. "Yes, home cooked meals are always more romantic, and this way the other ponies cant ruin our night together."

Rarity rose a brow at him. "But we mares had a deal not to mess with the other dates. Do you really not trust them?" Dan looked confused for a moment then shook his head. "Oh no! I trust Aj and Rainbow, it's the other ponies in town that don't like me that I was talking about. Those were the ponies I was worried about ruining things for us. I hadn't even thought about Aj, Rainbow, or yourself doing anything to the dates of the others. Honestly I figured you all worked it out when I was gone so I wouldn't have to worry about that. So may I come in and start dinner?" Rarity now understood what he meant and figured he was right. She moved aside to let him in and he walked past her with a smile. "Thank you." Then Dan started Dinner while having a nice conversation with Rarity.

After about five minutes there was a knock on the door and Dan thought he knew who it was. Rarity on the other hoof wasn't happy about being interrupted. "Now who is disrupting our date?" Dan smiled and told her it should be a surprise for her. With this information Rarity followed him to the door feeling very curious as to who or what it would be. Dan opened the door to see a slightly winded Octavia at the door. Dan smiled at her as she looked worried. "I am so sorry I am late, I ran into a couple of problems on the way here." Dan waved it off. "It's fine, you aren't that late so it still works out well, come on in and set up over there, and thanks again." Octavia nodded and brought in her chello and set it up in a corner while Rarity still looked curiously at her.

Then Rarity went up to Dan and asked him in a quiet voice. "Um may I ask why she is here on our Date?" Dan smiled back at her reassuringly. "I thought that some classical music might be romantic for us. If that's ok? I thought the real thing would be better than a record player to listen to. And if you had a favorite song to listen to we could ask her to play it, since I don't know your favorite songs yet, I just know you like classical." Dan was slightly nervous that he had messed things up but the hug he received made him think otherwise. "That is perfect darling! I had no idea you were thinking this far into this, just for me! It is a great idea, thank you." Dan nodded and smiled happily. "Just thought it would make this better for us."

Rarity agreed that it did. Then Dan made Dinner and dished it out along with an extra plate for Octavia to eat if she wanted to when she took her break. Both Rarity and Octavia were surprised by the simple action, but to Dan it was just common curtesy. Then Dan and Rarity ate dinner by candle light all while Octavia played the best performance she could to make this date the best she could. Meanwhile Dan enjoyed talking to Rarity about different things. It may have seemed simple to many but to these two it was nice and meant a lot to each of them.

After the pair finished dinner it was time for Rarity to surprise Dan. Rarity went into the kitchen and brought out slice of apple pie for each of them. Dan couldn't help but smile. "What's this? I didn't know you could bake." Rarity gave a small smile. "I can't really. This was a gift from Dear AppleJack. She knew I couldn't bake and didn't think you would make desert so she gave me this." Dan smiled happily. "It is really nice to hear that you are working together rather than fighting each other." Rarity nodded. "It is nice, and I hope you liked the dress she was wearing. I did some touch ups to an old dress she had so she would look her best." Dan agreed that she did and thanked Rarity for being so kind.

"It really was nothing darling. I was going to do the Same for rainbow but she turned me down along with Aj's pie. She said she had nothing to offer us so it wouldn't be fair. So she's the only one that doesn't have any help for her date with you. I just wanted you to know so that she didn't seem like she cared less or something." Dan smiled and put his hand on her hoof and spoke kindly. "Thank you for letting me know, and I would never think less of her because she doesn't have pie or an improved dress. But it is nice to know what she said. So thank you for telling me." Then Dan lifted her hoof and kissed it gently causing the mare to blush lightly.

After an hour Octavia left the pair alone. Dan had something planned and he pulled out a box and gave it to rarity. "This is a project I have been working on." Rarity was again surprised but took the box and opened it. Inside was a well-organized sowing kit with a few of her favorite things to use for dresses. "It has the stuff you use around the shop the most in a manner that will help you find them faster. I hope this is ok, and explains where a couple of your things went the other day. I would have told you but it would have ruined the surprise. I hope its ok though since they were all returned."

Rarity was speechless, this was something none had ever done for her. Twilight had helped her organize things before but this was so thoughtful, and he had done it without being asked or any reason. He just paid attention and then did something nice for her. She smiled happily. "Thank you for this. It will help me a lot. And now I don't have to walk around the entire shop when I want my normal things. And when I have to travel this will make it easier to find the things I need and add other things to. This is very thoughtful of you so thank you." Dan just smiled back glad to hear he did the right thing.

After a short time it was time for Dan to head back to the library to sleep. "Good night Rarity. Tonight was fun and I'm glad you liked my surprises. Well good night and sleep well." Rarity was being a lady by letting him leave without anything but a good bye. But part of her didn't want him to leave, and let him stay the night. But it was against her norms and would be moving fast and look bad as well, so she let him leave.

Dan reached Twilight's home and was met by Twilight and Arson waiting for him. He simply smiled. "A true gentlemen never tells what he does on his dates." Then he walked past them and went to lay in bed. He barely noticed Arson come into the room and curl up to him. He was too lost in thoughts of the date he had just went on. He fell asleep to a simple thought of 'good night my dear seamstress.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: My Wonderful Rainbow

Dan spent the beginning of the next day changing his plans for his Date with Rainbow. He had realized something after his date with Rarity. Each of these mares was very different in actions and what they thought was fun or romantic. And a sit down dinner wouldn't work for Rainbow, so he came up with another idea that he liked better for her. And first thing to change was where and when Vynil was playing. Then he went and asked a certain CMC to be somewhere later on so that he could try something. She of course agreed and then ran off to play.

Then he went to Rainbow's house early. Then since he couldn't get to her place on his own he just yelled up to her place. "Hey Rainbow! You home!?" it took her a minute to realize who it was and where the voice was coming from. But once she did she looked over the edge of her cloud home down at a smiling human. "It's about time you figured it out. so would you be ready for our date early by any chance?" Rainbow looked confused and shook her head. "I uh have some more things to clean up and do in here before you can start anything. Sorry." Dan smiled and looked back at her happily. "Well then I guess you are because there has been a change in plans."

Rainbow looked both curious and scared at the same time. She flew down from her cloud and landed in front of him looking worried. "I-is everything ok?" Dan just smiled and nodded. "Oh ya! We are still having this date, just not the way we planned. I had a better idea for us. So are you ready to go?" Dash was relieved that the date was still on but was now confused as to what was going on. "I thought you didn't want to go out because of the other ponies?" Dan nodded and shrugged. "Ya at first but then I actually thought about this. Then I realized that this kind of thing just doesn't suit you well. So if you don't mind I figured going to the park for a nice walk, and maybe a friendly run?"

Dash hadn't been on any real dates so she wasn't sure that was still a date. "But I thought a date was a meal and stuff?" Dan smiled and put his hand under her worried chin with a smile. "A date can be anything we want to do. As long as its just us together then just about anything can be a date. So let's go I have some surprises for you if you're ready to go." Rainbow liked the idea but still wasn't sure since she wasn't dressed up. "But I haven't done my hair or anything, are you sure…" Dan interrupted her with a gentle laugh. "Don't worry so much Dash! This isn't a job interview. We are just having fun and being ourselves together. To me there's no need to get all dressed up if you don't want to. I just wore this because you mares said I had to to each date."

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Ya, but you do look good in it so im kinda glad you did." Dan smiled. "I am glad you like it. Now stop stalling and let's get going." Dan gave her a wink and turned looking at her to follow. She did without thinking on it further. They spent the next half hour walking and talking and joking around. They even pulled a prank on pinkie on the way to the park. It was simple but fun and meaningful so they thought it worked for them. Then Dan stopped in the park next to a bench and sat down, patting the seat next to him. "Come have a seat while we wait."

Dash did just that and sat next to him but had to ask. "What are we waiting for?" Dan smiled as he pointed to a filly running in their direction. Dash knew who it was in an instant but now wondered what was going on. "Hi Dan! So what did you want me to come here for? Oh! And sorry I am late, got held up with crusading. Hope that's ok." Dan nodded and brought out a small rope from his pocket. "I had an idea that I thought would bring a smile to both of your faces if it works. So mind if I try something?" Dash simply nodded as Scootaloo looked confused. "What are you going to do with that?" Dan tied one end of the rope to the bench and then turned to her with a smile.

"We are going to try an experiment on flying with Dash's help and you being the subject. Sound good?" Scootaloo looked excited at the idea as Rainbow look surprised. "Here hold still and let me tie this to your middle, ok." Scootaloo held still until it was tied, then started jumping and flapping her wings trying to get off the ground. "Hold on scoots we still need Dash's help for this to work. Dash if you wouldn't mind giving her a strong wind then Scoots I'l need you to keep your wings still and at this angle." Dan moved her wings so that she would get lift. "Once Dash starts flapping and giving you that breeze I want you to feel it then start flapping but with your wings in that position. I know it's a bit weird but we can start with that and see what happens ok?"

Both Dash and Scttoaloo nodded and then Dash started to give the filly a strong wind by flapping her own wings. Scoots could feel herself getting lighter and then started to concentrate on flapping her wings the way Dan told her. She had her eyes closed but Dash could see the filly getting air. Dash flapped harder as Dan smiled at the filly getting off the ground. "Keep flapping like that Scoots, but open your eyes!" She did as she was told, not expecting anything to happen, but then she saw she was off the ground and her eyes grew and she squeeled happily. "I'm flying! Look Rainbow Dash! I'm flying!" Dash smiled wide and nodded. "You bet squirt! Great job!" the two kept it up a couple of minutes before the filly started to ware out.

Then they stopped and hugged each other. Then Sctooaloo jumped onto the bench where Dan was sitting with a smile and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" Dan hugged her back and ruffled her mane laughing happily. "No problem kiddo! I am just glad it worked! now all you have to do is do this every day and your wings will grow strong and you should be able to fly on your own after a while." Scootaloo was bouncing and making it hard for Dan to untie her. but he managed and she bounced around before Dash told her to go home cus it was late and to tell her parents. Scootaloo shot off after saying goodbye bouncing happily the whole way home.

Dash watched her then Turned to a smiling Dan. "How did you do that?" Dan looked at her with the same bright smile. "Physics. I loved watching and learning about how birds and planes fly in my world, and it was part of a movie I saw once. They used it to learn how to fly without flying off or getting hurt. So with the right angle and a strong breeze, it made it easier for her to get lift. And with the rope she wouldn't just fly off or have to work harder to stay in place. So it was the best chance I thought she had to fly. And now if she keeps it up it will help her wings get used to it and develop better. I hope you don't mind this being part of our date, but I thought you would like it being just us two helping your favorite filly fulfill her dream with her hero's help."

Dan didn't have time to register the blue blur that was now hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Dan hugged back. "You are very welcome. I know this isn't a normal or traditional date, but I hope you are having fun." Dash nodded as she backed up looking down. She was both nervous and weirded out about how she just acted all gutsy. But that was the coolest thing that anyone had ever done for her or Scoots for that matter. "This is the best thing ever. And thank celestia it isn't normal or traditional! I was so scared I would screw something up if it was. But this, this is the best Date I have or ever will be on. Thank you." Dan patted her shoulder and made her look at him. "Well my lovely rainbow, it's not over yet! Come on follow me." Then Dan led her to a further part of the park where there was a small clearing where a blanket with food was set up along with one happy looking DJ Pony ready to have some fun.

Dash was almost speechless. "This..Is…AWSOME!" Then the night went on with the two eating and dancing together. They even had a fun dance off that Dan actually won. After a time it started to rain and Vynil said good night and left with her things as Dan walked a tired and very happy Rainbow Dash to her home. "Well I would walk you to the front door, but that would be a waste of your time and energy. So good night Dash. I will see you tomorrow after work for our race. Oh and I wanted to thank you on behalf of AJ and Rarity." Dash looked confused as the rain fell on the two of them.

Dan just smiled knowingly. "I know what the weather report for these three days. And even with it supposed to be foggy on Friday, and then drizzling yesterday, it was clear skies both days. And it is raining now." Dash started to look nervous. "I know you told the other mares that you had nothing to offer to help them so you wouldn't take any help. So I know it's not like that. You kept the weather nice for my dates with the other two. Even with the chance of this hurting yours. So thank you Dash. It means a lot that you care that much. And I don't mind the rain so this doesn't hurt this date either. It's still been a great night with a great mare."

Then Dan leaned down and kissed her gently and quickly on the lips then backed up with a smile. "That's a thank you and a good night." Then Dan winked at the stunned mare and turned to leave walking home in the rain that did nothing to ruin his good mood. Meanwhile Rainbow sat there stunned and then shot into her home laughing happily and to excited to sleep. Dan on the other hand went back to Twilights house and walked in to see a worried looking Twilight and Arson waiting for him. "Just a little rain, nothing more. Besides it just means I can't stop and tell you because I have to go change before bed." Then With a smirk Dan did just that. This time he noticed Arson come into the room and curl up next to him. He was still lost in thoughts of the date he had just went on. He fell asleep to a simple thought of 'good night my wonderful Rainbow.'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: so first off and apology so i honestly can not remember if i posted last week or not due to it being a major blur. i had surgery on the 19 in the after noon and they screwed up how they put me to sleep and woke me up from it so i ended up feeling horrid and sleeping for almost 24 hours straight or longer and i felt horrid all week after that with going to school and doing tests and presentations. so i was so out of it i dont remember that week really. so im sorry if i didn't and if i did just ignore this message. otherwise please enjoy!

Second this is a BIG chapter in meaning that it is important and one that i had fun writing and hope you all enjoy reading! it is action packed and shows the dark side of someone when hurt so please enjoy the chaos!

Chapter 19: It's the END of My Love

Star was walking back from where the train had stopped in the station. She had taken the last three days off and was now getting back to work protecting her favorite human. The only reason she had taken off the last three days was because of his plans for those days. Dan had told her that it would be ok and that she could have the days off. And she took it happily. She hated the idea of him dating those other mares, even if she couldn't say it. but now it was time to put things like that aside and get back to her job keeping Dan safe.

-time has passed and all was nice…

Dan was just getting on his way to work on the field with the Apple family. It was a nice day and his spirits where high. Arson was now almost fully grown and was taller than Dan and had the wing span bigger than a house. He could easily lift things while flying now and breathe fire with the best of them. But as of right now he was walking with Dan to the apple fields. The two were having fun talking on their normal morning walk when Arson lifted his head to full height and sniffed the air. Dan looked at him confused but then looked over to where they were headed and his eyes grew. Both Arson and Dan started running forward.

Then Dan started to sprint. "Arson let's fly!" Arson did just that, he sprang into the air. Then Dan stuck his arms out and Arson used his large clawed feet to pick Dan up by the arms and fly toward the barn that seemed to be on fire. "Can you see whats going on?" Arson looked on closer than Dan could with his eyes that were made for far sight. "The Barn is on fire and AJ is outside it looking on with Granny." He looked around and Saw Mac running to the club house. "Mac's running to the club house, he must be looking for Bloom. Get ready for a quick dive, ill drop you right next to Aj." Dan nodded and got ready to be dropped. "OK ready! And then grab that large barrel and start dropping water on it!"

Arson agreed and then Dan was dropped and hit the ground rolling and stopped next to AJ. Aj jumped slightly but was glad to see him none the less. "Are you all ok AJ?" She nodded but looked scared. "All are accounted fer but Bloom. Mac's checking the club house to make sure she's there and ok." Before Dan could say anything there was water thrown on the fire causing it to recede. Dan smiled up at Arson doing his best to help. Then they heard Mac running back to them with a look of fear on him. "She wasn't there!"

Aj and Granny looked terrified as Dan acted on impulse. Without saying anything Dan grabbed the blanket on the porch and dunked it into the water container that was in front of the house. Then with the others watching he wrapped the wet blanket around his head and shoulders and ran into the fire. The next thing Dan knew he heard the screaming of the ponies outside the barn and a roar of a worried Wyvern. But he walked around calling out to Bloom. If she was there then he would find her, he was sure of it. He had to. "Bloom! If you are in here make a noise! Let me know you're here!" Silence, besides the fire raging around him there was nothing…

Then as Dan thought about getting out of this blaze, he heard a knock. It was small but it happened. Then it happened again. In that Second Dan ran to the where he heard that sound. And it happened again and he finally saw the little filly. Her form was wiggling in one of the stalls. Dan ran to her and saw something that made his blood go cold. But first he had to worry about getting her out of this fire infested barn. Her picked her up and put her under the blanket. "Stay under this! It will help you breathe! Now stay still." Then Dan looked around and was lucky enough to find the exit thanks to Arson yelling at him. Then he ran to the voice and out of the fire of the barn.

Dan collapsed on the ground and put the filly on the ground and untied the ropes that were wrapped around her frame, even keeping her muzzle shut. Once it was off of her she started to cough but ended soon thanks to Dan's blanket idea. "Bloom are you ok!? Who did this? And did they say anything?" Bloom looked scared as AJ hugged her tightly. "Ya it was that stupid stallion you dated that was a jerk! And he said something about the others seeing what he had done. Why? Is it important?' Dan's world started to slow down. He looked up to see Star had shown up along with Arson had landed and was looking at him.

Dan stood up with a face that the others didn't like to see at all. Then he rattled off orders before the others knew what was going on. Dan didn't give orders often if at all, but this time things were going to get done now. And even Star knew that he was serious when he spoke so she wasn't going to argue with him now. "Aj make sure that filly drinks water so she won't have any damage to her lungs. Mac, stay alert, that ass is still on the loose. We don't want him to try this shit again. Arson, to the skies! Find Rainbow and Scoots now! Star get us to Rarity's now! This is a co to kill the mares and fillies I care for. Now everyone move!"

That's when everyone there took the orders and lept to them. Aj put Bloom on her back and took her into the house with Mac following. Arson leapt into the air without a word and flew off following the scent of the mare and filly he was looking for. Star got close to Dan and teleported them in front of Rarity's house. The second Dan saw the front door he ran forward and opened the door making sure not to let it slam or make any noise. Then the sound of muffled screams came to his ears.

Dan went into a rage and went up the stairs at a speed that even Star had a hard time following. Dan was up the stairs and at the entrance to Rarity's room in seconds. What he saw made his blood boil. It was a brown unicorn standing next to Rarity's bed where she and her sister were tied up. Then the stallion spoke and sealed his fate. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you before I get rid of you. You sister can even watch what a good" There was a loud yell and large crash before he could finish his statement.

Dan's rage was released in the form of a hard tackle from Dan to the stallions rib cage. This action caused the breaking of a few ribs of the stallion. Then when they landed Dan was on top of him and knocked him out with one punch to his temple, shoving his head into the ground hard. But the onslaught didn't stop there. Dan sat on the stallions side and kept punching until he was a bloody mess under Dan. The only thing that made him stop was a hoof on his shoulder and the calm voice of Star. "Dan that's enough. They are safe and he can't hurt them anymore." That was all it took for Dan to calm to the point of breathing heavily.

Then Dan stood up without a word and started to walk out of the room. "Star please untie them and make sure he's in chains. I need to make sure Rainbow and Scoots are ok. And look for the one that scared Bloom." Then he left the room unable to look at the mare and filly he put in danger. Then he ran outside and gave a loud whistle to try and find Arson. He kept running after he heard a Roar in the distance. Arson and Dan met in front of the library. Arson landed and brought the two ponies from his back and put them gently on the ground in front of him after cutting the ropes around their wings and hooves with his teeth. "They were thrown off a cloud like this. Good call to have me look for them. Is Rarity and Sweety ok?"

Dan nodded. "Ya I took care of that stallion. Now find the one that did this to them. he is probably still close by to see his plan go through. Even if he knows he failed he should be close enough for you to track him down and capture him. and do so with extreme prejudice!" Arson nodded and bared his teeth as he took to the skies once again. Then Dan heard Star appear behind him with Rarity and Sweety. "Did you bring him? and Arson is on the hunt for the one that attacked Rainbow and Scoots." Star threw the stallion, still limp and unconscious body against the side of the library as her answer. "Good, now we need to find the one that attacked Bloom."

"No need! He's right here!" The voice was from Mac and Dan looked to see two guards holding a earth stallion trying to hold him and make him go the way they wanted him to. Without warning Dan charged at the stallion. This caused all four to stop and look surprised, until it registered and the stallion realized he was the one in the line of fire and started to struggle once again. but it was to late, Dan made it to him and tackled him to the ground and held the pony's throat keeping him in place under the pissed human. "Stop fighting now or black out from lack of air, I don't care which."

The voice scared even his friends, but it got the point across to the stallion that stopped moving in an instant. Dan got up and picked the pony up by his throat and turned, throwing him forward the library. "Join your friend while we wait for the last one." The stallion did as told fearing this creature more than ever before. It only took a minute more before there was a roar and Arson came into view. In his claws was a pegasus stallion. Then Arson dived and threw the pony into the ground making him roll to a stop. Then Arson landed next to Star and waited.

The pegasus was dumb enough to try and take flight once again. But he didn't make it three feet off the ground before Dan was on him slamming him to the ground and holding his wing in an odd angle. "Try and fly off again and either I break your wings, or I have Arson burn you to a crisp. Your choice!" Needless to say the pegasus folded his wings and stayed where he was next to the other two. Then Dan stood looking at them barely able to hold his anger and rage. The voice he spoke in was one that sent shivers down the spin of the ponies around him, even Twilight who had come outside to see what was going on. "Now answer my next question and you only go to the dungeons. Why the hell did you attack these mares and even the fillies!?"

The two stallions that were conscious looked at each other nervously and then the earth pony spoke. "Because they would love and be friends with some weird dangerous freak like you! They dumped us thinking they were better than us, and that was bad enough! But then they try and date a monster saying he's better than us! Not if we had any say in it!" Dan gave a growl that shut him up. "So if you losers couldn't have these mares then you were willing to kill both them and the fillies that are their sisters!?" Dan was shaking with furry. The two stallions nodded, much less confident on their plans as they had been. They were actually starting to think this plan wasn't worth it like they had thought it was.

Dan's look alone was enough to make the harder guard ponies feel fear, let alone the voice he spoke with filled with pain and rage. "Then I hope this place has the death penalty and you three die slowly just so you know the fear that they felt, but without the hope of someone saving you. Star, get these bastards out of my site before I kill them myself." Star didn't wait to see if he was serious for fear that he actually would, just from the sound of his voice. Then chains appeared around the hooves and necks of the stallions and then they were gone, along with Star after saying she would be back. She was going to make sure they were put away before trial.

Once she was back she saw that Dan hadn't moved or spoken from what she got. "It's done the threat is gone now." That must have been the wrong thing to say because he tensed. "No, it's only the beginning. If I am in the view of any of you, the danger will only get worse." Aj was the only one to ask what she feared to hear. "What does that mean?" Dan turned from then and spoke in a voice that sounded like he was dead inside, before running off into the forest. "It means, the END of My love!"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: sorry small link and filler chap but hope you enjoy all the same!

Chapter 20: Something Has to be Done

It took Arson almost a full week of searching and tracking to find Dan after he had run into the forest. Dan tried to run from Arson and refuse to go back to Ponyvil, let alone anywhere close to a pony he would put in danger. Arson had to resort to grabbing Dan in his claws and flying him back to the library. Once there Arson had Twilight got him into the tree so that he couldn't run off. Dan finally calmed enough to give up on fighting agents Twilights magic. "Please Dan we want you to stay here. you're not putting any of us in danger here." Arson and Spike tried to agree but Dan just turned away from them and went to his room without a word.

After a couple of days Dan started to get cleaned up and then decided that he would earn his place in the library. He had no plans to leave the library so that the only one that would be in danger was Twilight. If he had any say she wouldn't be either, but since he didn't at least she was the princess's student and could handle herself. That and the fact that ponies knew not to mess with her after the last time was a good thing. So he took over Spikes job of doing everything in the library. He made meals and did all the work and cleaning around the library. It was all he did, and it drove Twilight crazy. Spike liked the extra time to do other things, but even he was slightly annoyed by his job being taken.

Dan ate just what he need to survive and only had the minimum conversations with any but Arson. Arson was the only one that Dan would open up with or be somewhat himself around. Dan would even walk to the back of the library to go out and talk. After a couple of weeks Dan started to go back to normal with Spike and Twilight as well, but still wouldn't leave his room if any others came over. And he wouldn't see or say anything to them either. Including the three mares that were missing his company. Not even the three fillies that wanted to play could get a response, even if it did kill him on the inside to shut them out.

It was a bright afternoon when Twilight had to say something. "Dan we need to talk. You can't just keep yourself locked in this library. You need to go back out there and see your friends that are worried about you! Heck im worried about you! You can't keep living like this. I even got a letter from Star asking if you were ok and wanted her to come back. She misses the guy you were and her friend." Star indeed missed her human friend. Ever since he ran off and she looked for him. Then he was found and shut even her out. He told her to go do her job somewhere she wasn't in this kind of danger. He could handle her being in danger because of her job, but not because of him. So she was reassigned away from Ponyvil. She hated it but there was nothing she could do but miss him.

Dan just continued to shelve books as he answered her. "I am fine Twilight. I will just stay here locked away until the princesses find my way back to the human world. Then I won't be putting any of you in danger." Twilight caught onto something and had to point it out. "You can't even call it home anymore! It just shows how much you want to stay with the mares you fell for. You can't keep us all out of danger all the time. It's what life is. Taking risks, especially for those you love. So please just talk to them. They are a mess since you ran off. And even the Cutie Mark Crusaders are gloomy and don't cause much trouble anymore since you stopped playing with them."

Dan turned to her with a look that showed just how much pain he was really in. "I would rather they be sad and safe, then with me and constantly have others trying to kill them because of me! You don't get it Twilight… I want to be there for them more than anything. But even more than that, I want them to stay alive! You saw what happened after a few dates and spending time with them. They almost get raped and killed because they liked me. I won't have that happen, not because of me! So the sooner I get back to my old world the better it will be for everyone…" Dan had started to break down the more he spoke to the point of the last sentence being nothing more than a whisper.

Twilight was starting to fully understand why Dan was acting like this. He blamed himself for everything that happened. It wasn't just fear, it was also guilt. He was hating himself for everything that happened and only saw himself as a danger to them. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Twilight had one thought she focused on. 'Something has to be done!'


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ok so i had a 39 page paper that was a good chunk of our grade to work on last week so i am double posting to make up for it! so please enjoy!

Chapter 21: A Fighting Decision

Dan walked out of the library after he heard some shouting and saw three stallions, a unicorn, a pegasus, and an earth pony, approaching Rarity, Rainbow, and AJ who looked like they were on the way to the library. The stallions looked like they wanted trouble. Then what he heard next made his blood boil and sent him into action. "Come on, you girls know you want a real stallion rather that that weird freak you used to hang around." Rainbow retorted to him. "If we see any we will let you know." The unicorn that seemed to be the leader growled at her. "You dumb bitches wouldn't know a good cock if I shoved it in your mouth! Speaking of which, boys let's do that. I get the rainbow maned one." Then the three stallions started to move forward.

They didn't get a foot before the first was punched in the temple, then the second turned to see a round house kick to his face, and the last had his head grabbed and slammed into the ground. Then Dan walked over in front of the shocked looking girls. "Wow darling where did you learn that?" Rarity had recovered and asked the question that Dan answered without looking back at her. "I know how to fight when it is needed, just never needed it before." Rainbow was next to comment. "That was awesome! You have to teach me that!" it was Aj that actually thanked him for what he had just stopped from happening. "Thank you kindly for helping us out there sugercube."

Dan nodded and then spoke. "Any time you girls need me I will be there, but this isn't over. Go in the library and lock the doors so you are safe as I teach these fuckers some manners." The girls were going to say no but Dan wouldn't take that for an answer. "No! I will handle this. Now get your flanks in there where you can't be hurt. I couldn't live with myself if any of you were hurt while I fought them. Not after the last time I got you into danger. Now go before they attack." The girls didn't want to listen but they were incased by Twilight's magic and dragged into the tree. "Don't worry I will go get help." Dan thanked her and took a fighting stance. The girls knew he was fighting for them and stood by the window to watch in worry for him.

Then the pegasus attacked his left side, and the earth pony his right. Dan used a full out side kick to knock the pegasus out of the sky and onto the ground out of breath. Then Dan turned and used his momentum to bring his knee to the side of the earth ponies head. This knocked him to the side dizzy and disoriented. Then the Unicorn shot magic at him. Dan side stepped and used dancing moves to easily dodge the attacks. The unicorn roared and sent a wave of energy at Dan that he could not dodge. It hit Dan and sent him flying a few feet and into the ground hard. That's when the recovered earth pony and pegasus attacked before Dan could get back up.

The unicorn stood back and sent magic attacks at Dan from a distance. Dan fought off the other two and tried to dodge as much as possible but was getting beat up pretty badly. Then the earth pony brought out a knife and made a gash in Dan's side. Dan screamed in pain and anger. Then Dan snapped. He grabbed the knife from the pony and drop kicked him in the chest sending him back a few feet breathless. Then the pegasus made the mistake of getting in front of Dan's legs as he attack. Dan thrust his legs into the pegasus's side breaking a rib and sending him to the ground hard.

"Enough of this! Stop now and no one gets killed. Keep going and I will not have any regrets in killing you in self defense. Now what will it be?" the unicorn snorted in anger. "We will not be shown up by some pathetic freak like you! Let's kill him and get those mares boys." Dan sighed and was ready to end this. Dan readied himself and stayed calm as the girls in the tree watched on in horror as they thought the one they had fallen for would fall to these jerks. The three charged.

Dan delivered a strong upper cut to the pegasus that hit him where his throat met his jaw. This hit broke that part of his jaw and crushed part of his wind pipe. He flew to the side and hit the ground gasping. Then came the earth pony. Dan spun and used his momentum to put the soul of his shoe to the side of the pony's face. But that didn't end it. Dan turned his foot and leg so his leg was pushing the pony's head. Dan slammed his foot down to the ground, slamming the pony's head to hit the ground and his skull to crack under the force of the blow. He was unconscious with a concussion.

The unicorn screamed in anger and fired attacks at Dan. Dan dodged by barely moving to the side. Then when the unicorn was close enough to stab Dan with his horn, Dan sidestepped. Then Dan grabbed the unicorn's head under the jaw and the back of the skull. Then using the pony's own momentum Dan snapped his neck. It was a sickening sound and not a pretty sight. The unicorn fell limp to the ground with a thud. Dan stood there covered in his own blood and bleeding from his side. It was at that moment that Dan decided that he knew what he needed to do. He started walking away from the sight but was stopped by a guard Dan hadn't seen around before.

"Halt you murderous freak!" Dan stopped and looked at him with a blank face. "That was all self-defense. And the other two will live. Now I have somewhere to go if you don't mind." The guard looked angry and Dan knew more trouble was to come his way. "You have been nothing but a neucene since you arrived! Now you attack innocent ponies! You need to be put down like the rabid animal you are!" the guard charged with his spear in front of him. Dan sighed and got ready to stop this guard. Twilight screamed for him to stop but he was not going to listen and it was to late. Dan heard the mares he cared for scream in fear behind him.

Dan sidestepped as the spear passed him. Then Dan grabbed the spear and spun using the charging pony's momentum to swing him using the spear. Then the pony was slammed into the building Dan had been standing next to. The pony lay unconscious on the ground. Dan put the end of the spear in the ground and used a kick to break off the pointy end. Then Dan started to walk again, this time using the broken spear as a walking stick. Twilight looked on in shock as Rainbow, Aj and Rarity ran after him. They caught up to him and were worried he would not make it far with his wounds. "Hey sugercube, where are you going?"

Rarity had started to tear up. "Yes darling you need to go to the hospital." Dan gave a huff of annoyance. "Why? So they can laugh, say I deserved it, and make me suffer before making it worse, then trying to kill me rather than help me? I don't think so. I have something more important to do anyway. Which way is it to the train station?" the girls looked at each other. "Why do you want to go there?" Dan's answer was short as he kept walking. "I am going to canterlot." The girls gasped. "Why!?" they all asked at once. "I think it is time that I had a talk with that damn sun princess of yours. She has ignored me long enough and it is time to talk." The others stopped and then followed again.

"Darling I don't think they will let you on the train like that, so please let us at least help you first." Dan shook his head. "I am not taking the train, just following the tracks. Now you girls go on home and rest while I take care of this." It was rainbow that said it first. "There is no way we are going to let you go alone! And not in this condition! I am going to get flutters, Arson and then some stuff for the trip. Be back in a flash." The other two mares stayed by his side looking worried for him. Dan just ignored them and kept walking. He had already made a fighting decision.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: The Room Went Silent

Dan continued to walk as Fluttershy worked on the wound in his side. She had asked him to stop but he wouldn't, so she worked the best she could. When Rainbow returned with Arson flying behind her and she had AJ's and Rarity's saddle bags filled with supplies in her hooves along with hers on her back. "Here there is plenty of water and food for all four of us." The others thanked her and they all continued to walk. Once Fluttershy had stopped the bleeding and bandaged up Dan the best she could Twilight Teleported her back to ponyvil. She had followed so she could see what was going on and to help Fluttershy if needed.

When Twilight returned to her library she wrote a detailed letter to Celestia about what had happened and that Dan was coming to see her about something very important. She left out that he had insulated her and didn't seem happy with her. It was only a few minutes later that a reply note arrived. Twilight read it and was worried. All it said was: "Let him come and talk. If it is needed I can handle dealing with him." Twilight was now even more scared for Dan's life, and the fate of her friends that had fallen for him. But all she could do was wait and see.

Dan walked on without saying anything. All he did was walk and look forward. He had only one thing on his mind. Getting to Canterlot for the sake of his girls. Yes he now knew that they were his girls and that he didn't want to have to choose between their happiness or their safety. And if his plan worked he wouldn't have to. But that was if he didn't die on the way there or after he got there for that matter. He just had to make it there or die trying. When he had to eat or drink he slowed but never stopped walking. He was not going to fail in his determination to see the princess.

The only part of the trip that was dangerous or hard was when walking through or around other train stations. It started with yelling and threats that he ignored, but then it got worse. Then the thronging of items started. Everything from fruits and vegetables to cans and other heavy things like rocks. Dan ignored them and the pain they caused. He only stopped and used his walking stick as a shield once to protect Rarity who had been caught off guard. Then Rarity decided to make a shield spell to protect them, while the others wanted to fight away any that tried to hurt Dan. Arson wanted to fry anything that came close but Dan told him not to waste his time. So Arson just gave a growl to any dumb enough to try anything or get to close.

Dan stopped the next plan. "Just stay behind the shield and stay safe please. Besides I don't want you to get hurt or arrested for protecting me. I have caused you enough trouble just by being here let alone being with you so much. I will not let you get hurt again because you are with me. Not again. Either way this ends you will no longer be around a human and ridiculed for liking me." The mares stopped in their tracks from the resolve in his voice and the fact that he just admitted that he knew they liked him. As far as they knew he didn't care that they had feelings for him anymore. And what else stopped them was that he said either way they wouldn't be with him. This hurt their feelings a bit but they were not going to abandon him now or ever.

It took a complete day to make the journey to Canterlot. When they reached the gates of the cite the guards tried to stop him, but he told them he had wiped out one guard a few more wouldn't be hard. And the girls told them to back off because they would fight with him. All Arson had to do was growl down at the guard to get his point across. The guards may have hated Dan, but knew better than to mess with the elements of harmony, let alone a full grown Wyvern. Both because they were the strongest weapon in Equestria when they were together, and because even apart they were a force to be reckoned with. The guards stepped aside and let them pass. It was then a short walk to the castle gates.

It may have been a short walk compared to the one they just made to get there, but it was filled with more hateful ponies than the last walk had. Rarity had to use her shield at all times, but that caused her to weaken faster. "Stop using your power to protect me. Just keep the three of you safe and I will be perfectly fine. Please don't argue, just keep yourselves safe, for me. Please." Rarity couldn't argue with him. She hadn't been able to since she fell for him. So she shrunk and weakened the shield to just cover her Aj and Rainbow. The other two mares couldn't be made at her either. They wanted to be but knew they shouldn't and couldn't. So they walked on with Arson blocking as much stuff as he could from hitting his friend.

When they reached the Castle gates there was a group of guards standing in the way. "Halt! You are not permitted to pass this point! Now go back to where you came from you freak! Before we finish what the guard in Ponyvil started!" the girls were getting mad at this point. "What you gonna get knocked out worse than he did if I try and walk past this point? You don't scare me any more than he did. Not at all." The guards started to get angry and get into fighting positions. Dan took a simple stance with his stick. "Hey Rainbow." Rainbow looked to Dan confused. "Ya?"

"They won't hurt you right? And won't stop you?" Rainbow thought for a second. "Ya why?" Dan gave her a grin. "Then do you mind giving the princess a message? You might want to fly ahead and tell her that if she won't let me in or come to see me, I will be fighting my way in, and I don't think she would like to see how weak her guards really are." Dash's eyes went wide. He was dead serious about seeing Celestia. Without another word she flew into the castle leaving her rainbow colored tail behind her. Dan smiled at the sight. Then he stood there in a Mexican standoff with the guards.

Dash made her way to the throne room and came bursting through the doors. She came to a sliding stop and bowed quickly before starting to talk in a hurry. "Princess! You need to go down and stop your guards before they attack Dan! He wants to see you and is willing to wipe out every guard in the castle to talk to you! And I am afraid he can do it. That and I am sorry but me, AJ, Rarity and Arson would help him as long as he didn't try and hurt you. All he wants to do is talk, please listen to him!" Celestia shook her head and stood up. "I told those guards to stand down and let him in when he got here. let's go before a small war breaks out."

Celestia teleported herself and Rainbow to the gates and ended up in the middle of Dan and the guards. The guards stopped and bowed while Dan rose an eyebrow. "So we meet again young human. I have heard much about you from my sister and Captain Star." Dan nodded and bowed his head. "Apparently nothing good considering the welcoming party. Or is it this much of a pain in the ass for anypony to see you?" The girls gasped at Dan's language. Celestia, instead of being offended, smiled and giggled. "Such a strong mind and attitude, and sharp tongue. No wonder these mares are smitten with you." Dan smiled and nodded. "I still don't deserve how they feel about me, but that is why I am here. To talk to you about changing that fact. So may we talk?"

Celestia nodded and led him and the others past the guards that glared daggers at him. When they reached the throne room Dan finally let his exhaustion set in and he collapsed to his hands and knees. The mares that cared for him ran to his side to help him while Arson looked on concerned. "I am fine, don't worry about me." It was Celestia that answered. "They care too much not to worry, especially since you seem to be in horrid condition. Let me fix that." Her horn lit up and Dan's wounds were healed and gone without a scare. "Thanks for that, much better. Now what I came here for. I want to become a pony." The room went silent.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: ok so last week was papers and projects and this week was fianls, but now i should be back on track! Please enjoy!

Chapter 23: Training The Next Day

"I see you are as blunt as Rainbow Dash, and as Honest as AppleJack. That must be why they fell for you. But how did you get the Upper class loving Rarity to do so?" Dan shrugged. "Opposites attract." The others laughed lightly before Rarity spoke up. "He can be quiet the gentle colt when he wants to be, and defends us like a real stallion should. Besides that he is amazing with patterns and colors." Dan smiled at her. "And back to speaking of a real stallion. You have the power to change me don't you?" Celestia nodded but looked unsure. She had dealt with ponies wanting to be something else for a little while but never something else wanting to be a pony, and never permanently.

"Good then if I may ask for only one thing while in this world, since you were never around when needed, besides when Twilight was attacked, I only ask for this opportunity to become a pony. So I may finally be the stallion that these mares that care for me, and that I care for back, can finally be happy. I have caused them nothing but harm looking like this. So if you don't want to do this for me, then please do it for them." The girls looked on in shock. Dan had rarely freely admitted any more that he knew that any of them actually liked him. He had also hadn't said that he actually cared that much about them like this since before the fire accident. He always acted like it but pushed them away to try and keep them from ridicule by the other ponies.

Dan stood there with a look of determination. "If I were to do this, things would have to change for you. You would actually have to follow pony laws. And what would you have me tell the ponies about what happened here? If they knew what happened they would treat you all the same." Dan nodded. "Tell them you killed me for my crimes. It isn't too far from the truth. I will take the punishments I have coming. And the human I was when I came here died a long time ago. And in this form I am just an empty shell of who I could be, both to these mares and who I could be to others. So please just change me into any kind of pony so I am no longer hated and my mares are no longer in danger."

Celestia looked on in surprise. Dan had thought this through. "What punishment do you think you have coming?" Dan shrugged. "Well the kill and other two jerks were in self-defense and I gave them plenty of time to stop the un fair attack. So probably not too much there, at least that would be in my worlds rules. And the attack of the guard was in self-defense also but I kinda was looking for that fight and did overdo it a bit, so probably jail time or at least community serves?" the princess was surprised that he was not asking for a light sentence but knew just about what he should actually get. "In your case Jail for attacking a guard and the others thrown in, even though it was self-defense you did leave them in bad shape."

Dan shrugged while the girls looked to the floor saddened by this. "But what happens to us if he goes to jail?" Dan turned to look at them. "The heat on you three will die down and if I ever get out I will make sure to go back to you, if you choose to wait. But I suggest forget this loser and look for happiness elsewhere so you will be treated right and be safe." The girls looked like they were on the edge of tears. Dan frowned. "I am sorry I put you through this. It was never what I intended. I hope you don't hate me for all this." The mares shook their heads. "We could never hate you sugarcube. We are just sad this all happened to you and hate those damn stallions who started all this."

Then Arson spoke up. "but what about me? What would I do without the only one that has taken care of me?" Dan looked at him with a sad smile. "you my friend will still have these three and their friends, and Spike. Then if and when I get out we will be back together. And maybe during my time away you can go look for your mom again. Now that you are older and can hold your own against the other wyverns, they should be willing to listen to you and give you answers. And then you can find your real parents since I failed you to do so. Then you can be happy without this human bringing you down." Arson gave a growl. "You are my real parent to. And you have done nothing but help me rise up to anything. So stop that talk or I'm going to kick your ass. Got it?" Dan smiled and nodded. "Ok, but you could still go look for you wyvern family if you wanted." That Arson agreed with.

Celestia could see and feel all the sadness in the room and decided on a plan. "I will turn you into a pony as you ask so you are not hated any further. But you must stay here for 6 months." Dan nodded. "As you wish. And thank you for this chance." Celestia nodded. "This spell I am about to use will turn you into the pony version of yourself. It is a mix of what your mind and your body want to be. It will not be a pleasant experience, and will be very painful. Knowing this do you still want to go through with this?" Dan gave an amused huff. "I would do anything to make these mares happy, and what since coming here besides them, and Arson, has been pleasant?" the girls gave small laughs at his senses of humor.

Celestia gave a small smile and started the spell. Dan hit his hands and knees as the pain shot through him. He did not scream in pain, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. But the thing that kept him focused was the idea of being with the mares he loved. Soon a tall red and black alicorn laid on the ground panting and trying to recover. All the mares in the room were surprised to see that the human had turned into the strongest form of pony. But a certain wyvern had somehow known that Dan was meant to be great. When Dan opened his eyes they saw his eyes were still the same green with a ring of gold around the pupil. The girls were still shocked when he tried to stand up. He stumbled and all three ran to his side.

He stood almost as tall as Celestia herself. "So how do I look?" the others had little words until rainbow came up with one they were all thinking. "Hot!" Dan laughed at her bluntness, he loved that about her. "Ok but can I get a mirror? And why am I still looking down at you girls? Shouldn't I be more your size?" Rarity made a mirror appear and Dan looked stunned at his new body. "I didn't think there were such things as male alicorns? And how did this happen?" Dan looked to Celestia for the answers. She just smiled back at him before answering the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"it seems that because he was a different species, and the fact that he loves mares from all three kinds, that it took the form that would best suit all three of you. It seems that his mind and body did not want to leave any one of you out when he changed." The girls looked at the now grinning Dan. They now knew who he cared for the most, all three. "Well since the cat is out of the bag, what do you girls think about herds?" they gasped at him and looked on with disbelief. Celestia smiled at him. "Now it makes sense why you would come all this way just to change what you were."

Dan smiled back at her. "Yep only as a pony following your laws could I form a heard and love them all the way they deserve. And that was the only way I thought of that I wouldn't have to choose between them. or keep them safe. That is if they will agree to it." Dan looked to his mares nervously. "So this is why you did all of this?" was Rarity's question. Then AJ asked another one. "You would face the punishment under our laws just to form a heard with us so we would all be happy?" Dan smiled and nodded to them. "It was the only way I found that wouldn't leave any of you heartbroken or betrayed without actually being in a real relationship. But if you agree to this then after I leave jail in 6 months then we can be together the way you all have wanted."

Celestia chimed in. "Who said anything about jail?" Dan turned around to face her looking confused. "Then what will I be doing here for 6 months?" Celestia laughed. "Something I think you will have fun with. I want you to train my guards. You seem to think them weak and easy to beat. So as your serves for your attack of the guard you will train them so they are not beat so easily." Dan gave a wicked grin. "So my punishment for beating up a guard, is being told to beat up more of them? I like this plan! But what will you tell the ponies about the human? I hope not that it is me. Please."

She shook her head and he sighed in relief. "You are right when you said the human you were is dead. So he shall remain that way in the eyes of the ponies. All but your mates and friends that is. and you will only be known as a great fighter that I have hired to train the guards. They will know nothing of it being a punishment. Do you except these terms?" Dan nodded to her eagerly. "Oh ya! This is going to be entertaining." Dan turned Back to Rarity, Rainbow, and Aj. "But I will miss you while I am here. But when I return I am taking you all out on proper dates with no need to hide from anypony. Then we will talk about my offer and if any of you except it or not. Until then just think it over and plan what you want to do on each of your dates."

The mares were smiling from ear to ear. They all knew the answer they would give, but wanted to wait for when he was free from duty to tell him. There was only one thing that he needed to change before he could truly start anew. A new pony name. "What should I be called from now on?" Celestia hadn't thought of that just yet. "What would you like to be called? It is your name after all." Dan thought for a second before coming up with something. "How about Royal Truth? It fits two of the mares I love. But sorry I couldn't think of anything any cooler for you rainbow." She shook her head. "Actually I think that is pretty cool." All three mares and Arson agreed on the name and Celestia made it official.

Then Celestia told them to go home so that Royal could get to work. After the mares left happily with Arson giving them a ride home, she sent out the word that the human threat was taken care of. Royal knew there would be parties in many cities, all but Ponyvil where the party pony wouldn't be happy. At least until she heard the truth that is. Then Celestia introduced Royal to the head guard and told him what was going to happen. The guard didn't think it was necessary until Royal proved that it was in a fight that lasted only a few seconds. Then it was set that Royal would start training the next day.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: ok so i lied, and am sorry about that! the holidays are much more hectic than was planned so i havent been on or near my computer lately. so to make up for it a double post is in order! please enjoy and forgive for the long wait

Chapter 24: 6 Months Of Training

Royal woke up early the next morning and went to the training fields for a quick warm up before the training actually started. Royal did 50 pushups, then 25 wing ups, and couldn't get the hang of magic ups just yet. His magic was too new to him. Then after 15 laps around the mile circle he noticed that all of the guards had arrived and were waiting for him. He walked over and addressed them. "Good morning. I am Royal Truth and I am going to be training you for the next 6 months. I will be putting you all through physical training and teaching you moves that can take down almost any enemy. Most of these techniques will not need the use of wings or magic. Those lessons will come in later."

One of the ponies asked a question that annoyed Dan, but he answered anyway. "The reason I am teaching you so heavily on physical attacks is because if you can wipe out an opponent without having to waste magical energy or the energy of using wings then you have more energy to fight longer and better. And if need be you can take on many at one time without weakening yourself to the point of getting killed. Besides that it will allow your other attributes to grow and be even stronger. So by training the body with this and mind with techniques your other powers will grow faster and easier than if you just trained with only them. So the first thing I ask, what is your greatest weapon?"

Most of the ponies Royal asked directly answered with "Spear" Royal sat there and shook his head. "You are all wrong! That is the problem with all you ponies. You see a spear and think that is the end of it. Especially you guards. You hide behind them like nothing can get past it. You act as if it is the elements of harmony in those stupid pieces of wood. And just to prove my point I want the top five spear users to step forth and attack me." The top five got up and lined up and the first stepped forward and readied his spear. Royal rose an eyebrow. "No you don't understand. I want all five of you to attack me at one time. If you lose your spear or are defeated then you step out. That way I can show you just how weak and useless those spears are to defending your lives."

The five surrounded Royal and he stood on his hind legs. This surprised the five but they were ready all the same. "Begin!" they all attacked at once. They didn't attack as a unit but as five random attackers that thought they could easily win. Royal did the same maneuver to the first guard as the one he did to the one in Ponyvil. He threw the guard into another and two were out in a few seconds. Then the other three paused as that happened but then tried again. The next shoved the spear at Royal's chest. Royal grabbed the end of the spear and kicked the middle of it. This flipped the spear over and into Royal's hooves. Royal then held the pointy end at the ponies throat. "Out" then he spun and used his spear to deflect the next attack. Then used the other end to smack the pony in the head knocking them down.

Then there was only one scared looking pony left. Royal threw the spear he was holding to the side. "Ok last one. Show me what you got." This pony thought through his attacks and swung from side to side with his spear being careful to not let Royal get ahold of it. Royal actually had to move and dodge so that he was not hit with the attacks. "Very nice! You are thinking and using your body as the support to make the weapon actually work for you. See that is why your mind is the greatest weapon and your body the second. But you in particular you need to work on your defense." Royal ducked under the spear and spun kicked the pony in the shoulder. This sent him off balance and hitting the ground. "You are out, but the best by far. When you attack you think through it well, but you forget not to open yourself up for attacks. Keep up the good work and soon you will be the best guard here."

The pony stood up and saluted Royal and thanked him for the praise and the lesson. The others clapped for him and now knew why he was hired to train them with moves like that. Then started what most would end up calling hell training. Royal worked them all. Every pony had to do pushups and run many laps, those with wings did wing ups, and those with magic did magic ups. That was on top of the hours of training that they all went through. Then dinner and a few more laps before bed. Nopony complained both because Royal wouldn't allow it, and because he did all the same things as every pony else. If he was going to make them do it, he was going to do it himself to show them it was possible.

This made most ponies respect him on a new level. Few leaders they had before him actually did what he told them to do. And he practiced with as many of them each day as possible. Royal also didn't speak down to them but gave them advice that was helpful and even praised them when they surprised him or just performed well. And the first time a pony, the one from the first fight even, beat him in a one on one match Royal bowed to him to show him respect. "The teacher has become the student. This is what I want from each and every one of you!"

Royal addressed every guard there. "If each and every one of you can fight like this then nothing will ever be able to easily take over any place that you watch over. Then every pony we care for will be safe. When I first came here I heard about the changeling invasion and how you guards were helpless against them. Now if you all keep training like this then if they ever try again then they are the ones that won't stand a chance. Now that at least one of you can beat me, we will start with the other abilities of each of you. Earth ponies will work on stamina, Pegasi will work on wing fighting and weapons, and Unicorns will work on magic defense and attacking. After a month of this we will work on team work."

The month of training with the other abilities went faster and easier than anything else. The only one that actually had a problem keeping up was Royal. But only because he was new to magic and having wings. The wings were easy to learn, but he actually went to Celestia for help learning magic attacks and defenses. Then after a week of intense training he was able to keep up with most but the strongest magic users. Then the team work part started. And that was when the guards had to relearn a lot of the attack patterns and techniques. Royal found that amusing but helped them all the same.

The time spent training went by faster than he thought it would. And most of the guards were faster learners than he thought they would be. And Royal eventually chose a new head of the guard with Celestia's permission. It was the same guard that had surprised him in the first fight and had been the first to beat him. Royal was proud of this guard. The guard was thankful to Royal but Royal told him it was all his doing. "All I did was give you a little push in the right direction. Now I will be taking my leave in a few days and I trust you will train all your guards from here on out like I trained you." The guard agreed and thanked Royal for everything. "And if you ever need any help or someone to help fight the princess knows where I will be. Have her call for me and I will return."

Then came the last day of training from Dan and it was spent throwing a good bye party for him. He never expected to actually like these ponies or for them to like him. But it happened and he actually made friends that he would keep in touch with. He now knew for sure that being turned into a pony was a good idea. And he couldn't wait to get back to Ponyvil and see the three mares he missed most. He only hoped they had thought about his idea and that they would say yes. If not he would have to make a choice that he could not possibly make. "Well girls I will see you tomorrow for my answer. And it only took six months of training."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: A Star Revealed

Meanwhile during the 6 months of training

It was a week after Royal had started training the guards when he was addressed by a familure voice that he had missed hearing. "Captain Star and her team reporting for training sir!" Royal turned while trying to hide a smile. He knew she wouldn't recognize him and he couldn't flat out tell her here and now, so he decided to drop hints and mess with her a bit and tell her later that night. "The Captain Star? I have heard good things about you and your team. Especially the latest news about you protecting that creature that Celestia took care of. Am I right?"

Dan expected to see maybe annoyance but not the fire raging in her eyes. "He was not just a creature sir! He was a close friend and I will miss him Sir! So please reframe from insulting him in my or my teams presence Sir." Royal was happy to hear that it wasn't just her but her team as well. "You all feel this way?" they all nodded without hesitation. This made Royal smile. "So be it. now let's get down to training!" He then told them the plan and got them started. But Royal couldn't help but give Star hints to who he was whenever he could. It confused her how he knew these things about her or what happened in Ponyvil with Dan. But she was getting annoyed with it.

Then the long day ended and Star's team was doing pretty well. Partially from the help and advice Dan had given them while he was still around. The guards were going back to the barracks when Royal came walking up behind Star and her team. The others stood at attention while Star turned around and did the same. Royal smiled at them and told them to relax. "This is unofficial business. I have a message for Captain Star. So if you could come with me please?" She looked confused but agreed and followed him into an office he was allowed to use while he was there. Then he turned to Star with a wide smile. "So how was your first day of training? I see you learned to cover your weak spots better than before. But you still have to watch overthinking and reacting hastily."

That was it, she wanted answers. "How do you know so much about me? Have you been spying on me? If so what's your gig?" Royal smiled and got closer. "I will answer your questions with a question of my own. What do you see when you look into my eyes?" Star backed up confused about the question and where this was going. 'Is he hitting on me?' Royal read her face like a book. "Don't worry there is a reason for my madness. And if you look at my eyes you might just figure out this riddle of who I am and how I know you so well." Star was still confused but gave a sigh and did as told. She looked at his eyes for a few moments before something clicked.

'They are eyes, so what? Wait, those aren't like any pony eyes I have ever seen. What's with those things? And why does the red fur make them so much more alluring? Wait! I know those eyes! But they didn't belong to a pony! They were Dan's eyes!' Royal saw the realization in her eyes and smiled wide as he backed up. "I can see you figured out my little riddle Star. Good to see you again after all this time." Star knew that tone he used, that shit eating grin, and those eyes that seemed so happy to see her again. It was, it was Dan. "Dan? Is it really you? But how? We were told…"

Royal gave a devious grin. "That I was taken care of? And very well if I might say so myself." Star's eyes lit up with the realization of the word play. "That Celestia is great at mixing words. And this explains so much! Like why three mares returned to ponyvil happy instead of sad. And their friends weren't sad either. I am so glad you are alive!" She threw herself into a hug around Royal's neck. He returned it happily. "It is good to see you to Star. And sorry the girls didn't tell you the truth." Star shook her head. "They might have tried but I was so busy when I was there to keep the peace that they didn't get the chance, and I tried to avoid them at points to, which didn't help."

Royal looked confused. "Why would you avoid them?" Star looked at the ground. "They reminded me of you to much. And when I thought I had lost you forever I couldn't stand the thought of them being happy or sad even. I just couldn't be a part of that party of guilt." Dan wrapped her in a tight hug that surprised her. "I am sorry you had to feel that sadness. And I will make sure you are there next time I make a large life change. ok?" Star laughed lightly while hugging onto Royal's neck. "It feels good to hug you again after losing you."

Dan was about to respond when something in him clicked. He was thinking about how nice it was to be in her hold after this time away. Then it hit him what she said. It felt good to hold him again. she liked being close to him, cared for him, and was sad when he was supposedly dead. This mixed with the past thoughts about why she didn't like it when Dan went out with the others came to mind. She didn't just like him, she didn't just care, she loved him. Just like Rarity, AJ and Rainbow. They spent so much time together and he hadn't noticed until now. But was it true? So he made the mistake of asking out loud.

"You like me more than I thought don't you?" Star backed up from the hug and looked down. But Dan didn't take that as a stop talking and continued. "that explains why you didn't like me going out or spending that much time with the others. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Star's eyes started to water, then she snapped at him. "I don't know, first to fall, last to tell. Or maybe I didn't think I needed to! I thought you cared enough to figure it out. Or enough to at least notice me being around! But I guess I was just the invisible one watching from the sidelines, and maybe I should stay there. So you can be happy. Now excuse me Sir, I need to go tell my team the news" Then she turned and ran out of the office.

Dan stood there silent. Confused, but more he felt like a heart less ass. 'why didn't I see it sooner? And why was I such a fool? How could I ignore the one that was closest to me for so long? Even before the others, she was there. I can't believe I just hurt my knight in tan armor.' Dan couldn't find sleep that night. And the training the day was just as hard. Star wouldn't get near him and was pure formal. Dan couldn't get the guts to talk to her either. The rest of her team was happy he was alive but wondered what he did to make their captain so upset.

It took the entire training for her to even talk to Royal again. then one month before he was to leave he was confronted by her once again, but this time it was in the middle of a training session. Dan was training with a female guard when that same voice came from behind him, but this time it was harsh and accusing. "why do you treat us mares so differently? Your fighting is defensive with us compared to the males. Why don't you stop treating us like we are weak and the mares you love and start treating us like soldiers?" there were a few female guards agreeing when Dan spoke.

"I guess you are right as usual, Captain. I need to stop taking you girls for granted and start treating you like you deserve. You want to be treated like a guard, then fight me. You and me and no holding back. You want a fight, then let's see what you have for me." Star gave a grunt of anger and with the next few words the others knew this was no longer about male or female treatment, but something much more personal. "Fine! I will teach you why ignoring me will hurt you just like it hurt me." Dan gave a sigh. "it already has, but let's get this started." They both took their fighting stances and things went silent.

Then Star charged at him. She was throwing attacks at him with no mercy. Dan dodged and attacked with the same furry. Star landed an attack to Royal's side and he stopped and stood his ground. "that's more like it! show me why never to take you for granted again. give me a reason to remember everything you are and why you are a true night in tan armor!" This seemed to annoy Star even further into attacking him. Royal didn't hold back, just like he said. He made a few hits that even the males were scared to receive, but she kept going without changing her attack patterns. "now you notice me! Now can you see how I feel?"

Royal nodded and spoke words that few expected to hear. "yes I can! And I will never forget or ignore them ever again!" Star's face changed from pure anger to the start of realization. 'maybe he finally understands. Maybe he does care enough to show everypony here.' Star was wearing down as Royal was as well. But by this time they were both smiling at each other. Finally understanding each other after a long fight and talk. But now it was time to end this moment so they could move on. "Ready to end this fight and start something new?" Star smiled and nodded. "it's about time we do."

Royal smiled wide and started the attack. He went low and tried to get her on the defensive, but she knew this tactic from watching him and was ready to deflect it. she went high and after a few maneuvers and trying to counter Royal ending up on his side with Star's horn to his throat. Royal was smiling from ear to ear as he was told to yield by the mare above him. Then he did something that shocked both Star and everyone watching the fight in silence. Royal teleported a foot to Stars left and then raised his head to her. Then came a small and quick kiss on the cheek.

"I yield, and will never take you for granted or ignore your feelings ever again. you are in my heart and will never be left out again." Star stood there with wide eyes. She was staring at the ground where Royal had been. There was a start of a smile forming. One that was happier then Royal had ever seen. But the blushing was hiding it from most in view. Then there was a flash and she was gone. Royal stood up and brushed himself off. Then he stood tall, still with a smile, and told the others to get to attention. The guards, who were still stunned, started to get back into the stance as Royal told them to get back to their training. They all did so without saying a word, just knowing smiles as they trained a little happier than before.

The next day Royal looked for Star but was informed that her and her team were sent on assignment that morning. After some research he found out that Star had asked for this reassignment. It hurt him to find this out, until he found out when she had asked for it. she had asked for the reassignment two weeks before yesterday happened. And he even found out that she tried to have it changed last night. But it was already done. So she would be gone again, at least for a month. But by then he would be gone. "damn this timing. But I will write to her and tell her what is on my mind. Then I'll ask Celestia to send it."

And that's what Royal did. He wrote a letter that said few things but ended with "I will miss seeing you and I hope we will be together soon. Until I see you again, With love, Royal Truth." Before that he had told her to think about being in a heard, and that was pretty much the entire letter. Then he had Celestia send it for him. Dan thanked her and all she said was about time. Dan had to laugh at her reaction and how everpony but him seemed to know. And that made him think of Luna again. 'I am going to have to ask her about her feelings as well. I just hope I can be better about it with her than I was with Star.' Dan sighed and went back to training.

The next day Royal received a letter from Star. It read: "Dear Royal Truth I have some time off coming my way, and am looking forward to seeing you again on a more personal level. And please don't tell the rest of your heard about us until I get there in a month and one week. I want to know how they react and what they say with me there. Until then with love, your knight in tan armor." Royal couldn't help but be happy and smile. Thought he wondered why she wanted to see how the others reacted, he figured it had to do with how she acted around them when he was dating them.. but it did make it easier for them both to know about it now than later.

It wasn't as long as he thought it would have been, a simple 6 months of training. And now a Star was Revealed to him.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: besides computer trouble and being really busy i have no excuses so here is the next chapter! please enjoy!

Chapter 26: A Welcoming Reunion

Three mares waited anxiously on the platform, while a large Wyvern waited patiently, as the train pulled into the Ponyvil train station. The three mares were awaiting the arrival of one stallion that they had waited 6 months to see again. "Do either of you see him?" asked Rarity. The others told her they hadn't seen him yet. Then Rainbow decided to fly into the air and get a bird's eye view, hoping to see the stallion she wanted to see. But still there was no luck. After a few minutes all the ponies were off of the train and it was reloaded. Then the train started to move and the mares hearts sank. "Maybe he will be on the next one?" the others only hoped. But little did they know the surprise that was coming.

The one they were waiting for had teleported to the other side of the train and waited for it to move just so he could give them a fun surprise. Royal stood there with a shit eating grin as the end of the train moved from his sight. Then he raised an eyebrow when he saw his three mares walking away looking sad. "Well I would ask if you were happy to see me, but it seems you gave up to easy." The three mares stopped by the familure voice and their ears perked up. They spun to See Royal looking even stronger and better looking than when they saw him last. "If you can catch me I'm yours." Dan said smiling wide as the girls charged him, and Arson just watched with a happy grin.

Dan jumped to the side to barely miss getting talked by Aj. Then he jumped over AJ to make Rarity miss him. But he was tackled in midair by Rainbow. She got him to the ground and the other girls jumped onto him hugging him tightly. "You know those guards have nothing on you mares that's for sure. I could dodge them all day." Then Aj asked a question that made them laugh. "Ya but would you want to dodge us all day?" after them laughing for a minute he answered. "Not at all. I was away from you for 6 months longer than I wanted to already. So no more running and no more pushing you away from me to keep you safe. Now I am going to be as close to you as possible."

He hugged his girls back happily. "Ok now let's get going, I want to see my new house in the middle of town." The girls were surprised about this. "When did you buy a house?" asked Rarity. Dan smiled. "I didn't Princess Celestia gave it to me as thanks for helping her guards and a payment for help in the future if she needs it. She really is as nice and cool as you told me when you get to know her." The girls were happy to hear that he actually liked her now. Even Arson liked to hear the new thoughts on the pony princess, and he followed behind the group as they walked. But then he told them he had to go meet with Spike and tell Twilight he was back and flew off after a goodbye hug from Royal.

It only took a few minutes to get to his new house. It was a simple but somewhat large two story house. Dan was shocked at the sight of the, to him large, house. "Ah cool! I will have to thank her a lot for this!" he ran and unlocked the door and excitingly walked in. he saw a letter on the stairs that he quickly opened.

Dear Royal truth

I hope this house will fit you and your mares comfortably and that your plan works out well. You will see the surprise I had left for you in your room. Enjoy and live happily now that you can.

Yours truly Princess Celestia

Dan smiled at the letter and wanted to head up stairs. "well let's go upstairs then." he started walking up the stairs by a simple question by Aj. "Moving a little fast there aren't you partner?" Dan sighed and shook his head. "Read the letter." Then he continued up the stairs. The mares read it and then followed him to see what this surprise was. When they reached the top floor they saw five doors. One was the bathroom and three had the names of the mares Dan was with. "Gee think this is a hint for you to stay here? she really wants us to stay together doesn't she?" the others agreed before Rainbow made a good point. "I haven't seen her show favoritism like this to anypony except Twilight."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what that means? And speaking of her and Twilight what is going on there? I asked Celestia about it once and she turned red and changed the subject. So is it a teacher student thing turned the hots or what?" the others shrugged. "Best not to ask sugarcube." Dan took that as his answer and opened the door to the room that was marked his. What he saw was a large bed in the shape of a half circle that took up half the room. Dan walked up to it and plopped down. "Man this is soft! You want to join me? Since it seems that was the reason she gave me such a large bed. Yep I think she is giving some big hints here."

The girls giggled and joined him. AJ laid next to his left side, while Rarity took the right. Since both of his sides were taken Rainbow decided to take the top and lay on his back. Dan looked over his shoulder at her. She blushed and gave him a simple smile. "Your sides were taken so I hope this is ok." Dan loved it when the confident Rainbow Dash got bashful with him. It was a rare side of her that only he got to see. "Ya that's fine Rainbow. Besides now I will never need a blanket if we sleep like this." All three mare giggled and snuggled closer to him. But Dan had to know if this meant they liked and agreed to his idea.

"so does this mean you are all ok with forming a herd?" Dan asked this nervously. The three mares gave him devious looks and kissed him. The two on the sides kissed his cheeks and Rainbow got the bright idea to kiss his horn. This surprised Dan to the point of his wings flaring out to his sides. Rainbow started to laugh while on his back. Then Dan gave her a grin of his own, and a few choice words. "Just you wait until I get ahold of those wings of yours." Rainbow stopped laughing and blushed deeply. Then Dan and the other girls started to laugh. Dan turned to Rarity and then AJ with his plans for each of then. "And your horn will be fun. And your neck I hear will be extra sensitive."

All three girls were still laughing but were quitter and blushing deeply at the thoughts of doing those things with their stallion. Then Rainbow's ears shot up as she saw the sun starting to lower. "Oh no! we are going to be later for your party! Let's go girls!" Dan was confused as to why there would be a party, but then he remembered about Pinkie. They all got up and headed for the door. Dan locked up and then put his wings over Aj and Rarity. Then he used his magic to bring Rainbow to a standing position on his back. "Hold on I will teleport us there so we aren't late. Ready?" they nodded and Dan teleported them all to the library.

"Where did you learn to use magic like that Darling?" Dan smiled. "The princess. I asked her for help learning this new skill I had never tried before so I could keep up with training the guards. It would look kinda bad if I couldn't use any magic being an alicorn that was training ponies that had magic. So I asked her personally for help and she trained me in the basics and gave me books to help with the rest. I studied it so I could do my best with her guards. She is actually a great teacher. I now know why Twilight enjoys learning from her, and why she probably fell for her." Dan laughed at his little joke as the others looked nervous.

The group entered and everypony cheered for him. He wished his first welcoming party had went like this. But that was the past and he wasn't going to let any of that stop him from having a great time now. Pinkie popped up in front of them smiling. "Hi Da *Hmpf*" Royal had used his magic to shut Pinkie up just in time so that she wouldn't give away his old name. "I am sure you meant to say Royal Truth, simple mistaken identity. And thank you for the party Pinkie. Looks like fun!" Pinkie had a look of realization and remembrance and her ears and mane started to sink. "Sorry about that." Was her reply when he removed his magic from her.

Dan smiled back. "Like I said simple mistake and no harm done so don't worry about it. I had to get used to it to so no worries. So lets just party!" Pinkie's mane fluffed out in an instant as she smiled wide. "OK!" then she bounced off to do who knows what. AJ, Rainbow, and Rarity were sure to introduce him to every pony there. Most he had met as a human but never talked to before because of them hating him for some reason. But they liked him now so he guessed that's all that mattered. He enjoyed the company of the ponies that now treated him as one of their own. And even more of the three mares that he loved. He made sure to have a few dances with each on their own and a couple with them all.

All in all it was a great night with a lot of fun. Dan hadn't had fun like that in as long as he could remember. Then it came time to clean up and he happily helped Pinkie clean up as his mares talked to their other friends and they helped clean up. Then Pinkie asked a question that through him off. "So are you any different? Like I know you look different but are you different on the inside to?" Dan hadn't thought about the change much to be honest. "I don't think so. I am still the guy that wants to keep his friends and loved ones safe. Still a jokester and prankster. And still the same over all. The only real thing that has changed is that I can treat the mares I care for the way they deserve without worrying about their safety for caring about me back."

"That's so sweet." Dan looked to see the others listening in and noticed it was Flutters that had said it. "Ya I can see why the girls fell for a guy like you. Thank you for making them happy and keeping them safe. Oh! And I got you something as a thank you for keeping those stallions from hurting the girls back then." Then Twilight brought out a small box from a closet and hoofed it to Dan. He took it and unwrapped the paper. "You know you didn't have to do this. I was just doing what needed to be done." Then Dan looked into the box and stopped functioning.

It was a picture of all six of them together when he was a human. It was signed by each of them. "It was just a little present as both thanks and a reminder of who you are. And to show that you have had friends here since the beginning and always will." Dan was almost in tears by the kind gesture. He had never really had friends, and none like this. "Thank you. All of you. Now come here for a group hug!" Dan pulled them all in for a hug and Twilight was happily surprised. He had never opened up before and also his magic powers were quite strong. "I see Celestia's teachings went over well with you." Dan nodded. "Ya she is a great teacher and great pony when she lightens up. Now I know why you have so much fun when she's around." This made Twilight blush slightly and look away. It was then Dan really knew what kind of relationship the two had with each other.

Then the hug ended and they were all going home, well all but the three mares following Dan home. "I take it you three would like to stay with me tonight?" they all nodded blushing. "All right by me. So let's go home." When they got to the house Royal let the mares take a shower and then he did so as well. Then he crawled into bed alone. He was used to it but now didn't like how lonely this big bed was. But then he heard the door open and hoof steps. "Thank goodness. And here I thought you would actually let me sleep alone again after finally getting you back." He looked at the mares who had entered and they all came up to him and took their spots. Dan smiled as he kissed each of them good night, surprising them even more with the show of emotions.

"Good night my lovely mares. Tomorrow starts our first day together as a herd and as lovers. Sleep well." The girls didn't know what he meant about being lovers but they liked the idea of being with him and even being a herd. They returned the good night and all quickly fell asleep for the best night of rest any had had in a long time after his welcoming reunion.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Home anymore?

Royal awoke to screams and yelling. He raised his head to get a better angle to hear. Then he heard two words that scared him. Timber wolves! Royal teleported to the window, being careful to let Rainbow down on the bed carefully. But the movement, along with noise woke the mares anyway. "What's going on sugarcube?" Dan looked back with fear in his eyes. "I am taking you to Twilight's and getting the other elements then I have to deal with the Timber wolves that are invading this town." Royal was speaking more to himself than the girls but they got the point as he ran to them and teleported them to the tree library. Then he got the other elements and told them to stay put until further notice.

Then Royal ran outside to help the other guards fight off this pack of wooden wolves. Royal used a spell he was taught by the princess to dispatch a wolf that was close to attacking a filly and her sister. "Ditzy, Dinky, are you ok?" they nodded and Royal teleported them to their house so they would be safe. Royal was more than glad he had learned this spell. He ran to the head guard in town and realized it was Star. "Captin Star, report! How many and how far are they in town?" Star turned to see who addressed her as a superior and saw that it was none other than Royal truth. She gave a small salute before answering. "Sir! This is the biggest pack we have ever seen! There are about forty from our count and they are all over the place!"

Royal nodded and destroyed another wolf. "Where is the alpha? If I can get him to retreat or follow me then the pack will fall apart and fall back." Star nodded and told him they knew where he was but it wouldn't be easy to get to him or get him to leave. Dan had been doubting it until he saw the wolf that first attacked him in the forest when he got here. And this wolf was half the size of a normal house. Royal froze at the sight. Star noticed his worried expression. "Sir! Is everything ok?" Royal shook his head. "What's wrong?" Royal turned his face slightly to look at her but not removing his eyes from the wolf. "This wolf almost killed me once. And he almost succeeded."

Star was one of the few guards that knew that Royal was once the hated human and knew what he was talking about. "You mean that is the one that Twilight saved you from?" Royal gulped and nodded. Then Royal closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he had a look of determination. "and I think it is about time for a rematch, now that I have a chance. Get the guards to create a frontal force. I am taking him back to the forest and then you start your attacks. That should drive them off." Star smiled and nodded as she ran off to tell the others their orders.

Royal took another calming breath before shooting a beam of attack at the alpha wolf. "Hey you pup! Your momma was a chiapet!" The wolf growled at the attack but turned his head in confusion at the insult. Dan sighed. "Ok I need to work on my insults of this world… your momma was a fichus!" that got the big dog pissed and it took chase after him. Two other wolves were chasing next to the alpha. Soon Royal saw them cut off to the side to cut him off. Royal saw through that tactic. 'Fine, let's play.' Royal kept running and was soon to the forest. Dan was met with the sight of the two wolves from earlier off to each side of his path ready to pounce.

Royal used the spell and dispatched the one on the right before it could move. The other jumped into the air ready to kill him and have him for lunch. But Royal used the same spell to dispatch the one in the air before it could get close. Royal kept running and used spells to create obstacles for the huge wolf following him. The problem was that the wolf was slamming threw most if it without slowing down. So Royal came up with a plan. He teleported behind the creature. It stopped and looked around and sniffed the air. Then it felt an attack hit it's back between its shoulders. It howled in pain and turned to fight.

Royal was ready to use the dispatching spell once more but had to dodge the large wolfs attacks. Royal teleported to the top of a nearby tree and unleashed the attack. It hit its mark and the wolf hit the ground. But this wolf didn't fall apart like the others. It started to stand once again. Royal was worried at this point. 'Why won't it just stay down? Or die!?' Royal looked to see the wolf was gone. "Shit. Where did it go?" Royal didn't have a chance after that because he was knocked out of the tree by a large paw. He spun in the air and landed on his hooves carefully and the large dog landed in front of him. It turned to the side and the two started to circle each other.

Royal could hear the pack coming towards them. He knew he either had to shake or kill this wolf and fast, or fight an entire pack of them. Royal decided to charge one last attack with the dispatching spell. When it was charged Royal charged the wolf. It lunged at him at full speed. Royal waited to the last second and then teleported onto the back of the wolf. The spell was released into the back of the wolfs neck. The force of the blast threw Royal backwards into the woods and destroyed the wolfs neck, head, and upper body. Royal landed on his back and laid there for a few minutes. He was left dizzy and sore all over. 'Note to self, don't do a fully charged spell in close range, ever.'

Royal slowly got up and looked threw a bush as he heard the rest of the pack show up. They looked at their fallen leader and were starting to panic. Royal smiled at seeing them fight over something that wasn't pony, or human, meat. Then he heard the rest of the guards coming and the wolves decided to run away. Royal backed up so they wouldn't attack him on the way out of there. But then he felt something weird, a small tingle in his tail. He turned to see a weird looking circle shaped wave going through the air. Royal held out his hoof and when it was a foot from the waves, it started to change into a hand. His old hand, his human hand.

Royal was stunned and put his hoof back down when he heard hoof steps behind him. "hey Royal is everything ok? Wait, what is that?" Dan didn't look away but answered Star. "Get the princesses and the elements. I just found the portal to the human realm. I will mark this location and wait for their arrival. I have to think some things through. Now get going before those damn wolves come back. Speaking of which. Only tell your team about this and have them create a perimeter so it is safe when the others arrive." Star smiled and nodded. "Yes sir! But which others? The princesses or us mares of yours?" she laughed lightly and ran off to give orders and relay the messages.

Royal sat there thinking over what exactly finding this thing meant to him and his life. 'What would have happened if I found this sooner? And what happens since I found it now?' Royal shook his head and sat there in thought. He didn't know what this discovery would bring, but he knew he had to face the thing that he thought was gone forever. The choice of going home.

Or was it even considered home anymore?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: a short chap but big meaning so hope its an ok update and there are only two chaps left before i must take a break from this story. it will be a half end. i plan to write more for it but it will be a kinda ending/open ended so it can continue it later after the sem is over

Chapter 28: A Choice Made

Royal sat there looking into the way to the human world. He was lost in thought when he was addressed by a voice he had only heard in his dreams. Luna had arrived with the others and asked if he was ok. "I am fine Luna, thanks for asking. Just thinking about my past." Dan stood up and turned to look at the group that had shown up. It was Celestia that asked the next and important question. "So this is the portal to your home? How do you know it leads there?" Royal turned and stuck his hoof near the portal once again, and it turned into his hand. "Because it cancels the magic you placed on me and turns me into my old self when I get close."

The other girls gasped at the sight of Dan's old hand attached to Royal's new pony body. The princesses just nodded in understanding before Celestia spoke again. "Then we must close it off before anything in this forest goes into that world." Dan entered and finished her statement. "Or any more humans get stuck here." The princesses nodded and so did three of the six elements. It was AJ that asked the dreaded question that was on four mares minds. "But what side will you be on when it is closed off?" Royal froze at the question for a mere second before he turned with a smile to his mares. He removed his hand and it turned back into a hoof.

"What do you mean what side? I had little there and I think my past should stay there. You are my future, not going back to a life I no long have nor care for. So lets shut this thing off and never think of it again, like I had planned to do long before this day came." Royal smiled at the four mares that were smiling brightly being happy to hear the choice that the one they love had made. He had chosen them not just because he couldn't go home, but because he wanted to be with them so much that his old life meant nothing to him. Royal walked up to them and hugged them one at a time. "I am going nowhere but home with you three to talk about something with Star." Then he turned to the princesses. "So lets close this thing once and for all."

Celestia nodded and looked to her sister that was beaming with the same happiness that Royal's mares were. Royal saw this and wondered if there was something more he was missing about the mare that always seemed to visit his dreams. More so then she did with anypony else. 'I wonder why she always seems to be with me every night.' Something was nudging at the back of his brain and chest once again, but he had to brush it off so they could handle the business at hoof. The princesses looked to the portal and used magic Royal had no clue over and the waves started to slow, and then stopped.

Royal could sense the portal was closed and gone. His way back to the humans was gone, his past locked away. And he was fine with that, happy even. Now he could keep moving forward. Royal moved forward to test that it was really gone. He stuck his hoof out and it stayed a hoof. He smiled to himself and nodded to each of the royal sisters. "Thank you both for this chance. I am glad you let me stay and that this won't happen to others." Dan turned to look at his mares with a smirk. "Though in the end it was worth it for me." The four mares blushed and smiled happily. Celestia put a hoof on his shoulder and gave him a nod.

Dan turned to Luna just in time to be wrapped in a hug. "I am glad you chose to follow your heart and are happy here." then Luna let go and backed up with a blush from being embarrassed about her happy outburst. Royal returned the hug and happy smile. "Thanks Luna. I am glad I have had the chance to come here in the first place so I could find my heart again and then follow it. and I plan to follow it for the rest of my life. No matter where that may lead me. Now let us all go home and relax after an eventful morning. I will tell Star's team to go back into town, then I will meet you all at Sugarcube corner." The others nodded and Dan walked off after kissing each of his mares. Each happy knowing that this day, a choice had been made.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: To Join the Herd

Royal had invited Star and her team to breakfast with him and the girls and they happily excepted. Royal found out that they had been sent here last night because of being warned about the large pack getting close to town. And they were to stay here until they knew the pack would stay away. It was a fun little get together and was over sooner than anypony wanted it to be. But then they all went their separate ways to go about their day. The only thing that seemed weird was that Star was following Royal and his mares to their house. But Rarity had had enough of the quite. "So what is this thing you have to talk to us about darling?" then was Rainbows blunt question. "And what the hay does it have to do with Star?" Royal just laughed lightly at the inpatients of his mares. "You will see when we get back to the house."

This answer did not make the mares happy to hear, so they tried to make him walk faster to the house. Royall was just amused by their eagerness to know something they might not like. 'Oh well we will see how this goes? Royal walked into the house and the girls stood in the front room. Aj Rainbow and Rarity sat next to each other across from Star while Royal was on the side of them. it was rainbow that asked first. "So what is it you two? Spit it out!" Royal just laughed lightly again but stopped when he saw that Star looked scared. He had never seen her like this before. So Royal decided to give her support. He walked over and sat next to her and nudged her with his wing lightly.

She smiled at him and nodded. Then she blurted out her feelings. "I have feelings for Royal and want to join his heard." She looked at the ground after seeing the surprise on the other mares faces. Then the shock wore off and realization set in. the others looked confused and worried. So AJ spoke up first. "that explains why you're here, but why did you want to talk to us about it? it's his decision not ours." Royal shook his head. "She is respecting all of us by wanting your approval as well as mine. It is part of what makes a heard function at its best and be the happiest it can be. I would have told you sooner, but she wants your approval to join the heard. She already has mine, but its you three she is worried about." The room was silent.

Aj asked the next question. "So when did this all happen?" Star was worried about the answer but decided to speak anyway. "I have had feelings for him since before he changed into an alicorn. I just never brought it up because of the fear of losing my position and title if the other guards found out. I was scared that they would reassign me if they thought I was compromised. So I stayed close but silent." Dan interrupted her after that point. "And I was so focused on you three that I ignored her feelings. And only when I told her about the change and that I was alive did I realize how she felt. Then I was an idiot and said something stupid. And fight broke out and she wouldn't talk to me."

Royal looked sad but continued. "now I know how you three felt after I pushed you away to keep you safe. I tried to talk to her but only after she snapped at me for being defensive with the female guards did I have a chance. The others thought it was about one thing, until we spoke, then they figured out the truth. It was that fight that let us both talk about how we felt without worrying about anypony else. She ended up wining and proving her point without a doubt." Then Star took over. "and how he ended the fight made me sure that he cared. So I made up my mind to ask to join his heard. But I want your permission as well as his. We were friends before this and I would like it to stay that way if it can. I haven't had many good friends like you."

Royal's girls were silent for a few moments before Rarity spoke. "I will welcome you with open hooves." The others looked at her surprised by the seriousness in her voice. "Really?" was all that Star could think to say. Rarity nodded. "yes. I think we owe it to you." The others looked confused but Royal was starting to follow her train of thought. "think about it girls. If Star would have spoken up, Royal would have stayed with his old, one mare only mentality. Then none of the others that fell for him would have had a chance to be with him. So because she stayed quiet and he stayed so focused on us, we are all in his heard."

The others were silent as they realized that Rarity was right. It was all thanks to Star not saying how she felt that led to everything that happened to make them all happy. There was no way they could tell her no now. Not without feeling heartless. Besides they knew Royal wouldn't treat them any different. He would still love them unconditionally. It was AJ that spoke up next. "I agree with ya there Rarity. We have her to thank in a way. And even if we didn't we couldn't just tell her no to love. I will welcome ya as well." Star was so happy she could cry, but she had one more critic to get past.

Rainbow gave a sigh and shrugged. "There is room for one more cool mare in the heard I guess." Then she gave a smile that made Star know she was ok with it. The next thing Royal knew there was a four mare group hug going on. Then when he realized what had just happened he was tackled to the ground by the same four mares who were now hugging him tightly. He hugged them back and nuzzled each of them in turn. "Well that went better than expected. And how about that for one of your romance novels Rarity?" she laughed lightly at him and kissed him. As the others followed. Then they got up off of the floor.

"ok so how about a walk?" three mares agreed but Star shook her head. "I would love to but I have to get back to my post. But can I see you later tonight?" Royal smiled and nodded. "I'd hope so since I was hoping you would be staying here with us tonight." Star's smile grew and she gave a happy squeal. "Ok! See you tonight!" then she ran off happily back to her post as Royal watched her with a smile. Then he noticed himself staring at her flank. 'Wow have I changed into a pony more than I thought. But she does have a nice flank, I have to give her that.' Then he came back to reality and started to walk out of the house with his other mares following happily. Thinking of how happy Star was to join the herd.


	31. Chapter 31

ok im an idiot i forgot to post this when i thought i had, but this will be the last chap for a while cus of school, but ill try to get more out when i can

Chapter 30: Fall asleep smiling.

The girls and Royal where having fun walking when Royal smiled as he stopped a block from his house with a plan. "I have a proposal for you girls. Want to hear it?" they all look at him curiously and nodded. Royal smiled knowing he had their attention. "How about a race? One that determines the order in which we have our dates. The order that the three of you find me is the order in which we plan and go on our dates. Deal?" they all smiled and nodded, even Rarity that wasn't into physical activities like the idea of this race for Royals affection. But then AJ had a thought. "What about Star?" Royal smiled and kissed her cheek. "that's for thinking of her, and I will talk to her about her date tonight. And then work her in how ever I can. So you ready?"

"So where are we racing to!? I got this in the bag!" Dan smirked at Rainbow's eagerness to win. "Just go home!" then Dan disappeared leaving the girls to run in different directions. They all went toward their individual homes. But little did they know that wasn't what Royal meant at all. He was sitting in his room in the house that he thought of as the home of all five of them. And he waited, using a spell to keep track of his mares so he would know what was going on. 'I see that they thought just what I expected them to. Oh well this might be a while then.'

Aj started to run to the barn, and on the way passed Royal's house. She saw the house and started to slow down in thought. 'he never called anyplace in ponyvil home. Not until last night when we all went to his new place and all slept together. Lets go home together. That's what he said. He can't be at all of our homes at once and he already proved he wouldn't chose. He must have meant the place that he wants us to consider home. The place we are all with him. Not my home, or even his home. Our home. That's sweet of him. Let's try it and see if I am right.' AJ turned and went back to the house she had just passed and walked in.

The door wasn't locked and that brought hope to her. She went up the stairs and was going to enter the room with her name on it. But then thought about Royal wanted them to feel at home and not be alone. Like they had slept together last night. She turned and walked over and into Royal's room. She saw him smiling at her on the bed. "I see you figured out my little riddle. I am glad you figured it out, and hope that you can consider this home sometime in the future." Aj ran to him and hugged him. Then Royal surprised her by bringing her into a deep kiss. Her heart was racing while her mind and body melted into the touch she had been longing to feel. He pulled away with a giddy smirk.

"Wow" that was all AJ could think to say as she cuddled into Royal's side as they spoke about how long they thought it would take the others. And after a short wait there was another sound of the door opening and shutting. They heard hoof steps and soon saw Rarity walk up the stairs. She smiled when she saw them. "This is the sweetest and most romantic thing anypony has done with me! I can't believe I didn't see your true meaning sooner." She was walking as she spoke and jumped onto the bed and took her spot on Dan's other side and cuddled into him. He returned it then shook her world with the same love filled kiss that he had given to AJ.

She was just as stunned by the action as AJ had been but found her words came better. "That was amazing darling. We must do that more often." Then she giggled to herself. "Trust me when I say this will be a more common occurrence for us all. And each time it will get better." Royal would have continued but they heard the door open and saw a rainbow flash up the stairs. She stopped and landed at the door way with a look of disbelief and sadness. "I lost?" Dan shook his head and got up. He walked to her with a smile. Then he took her by complete surprise by bringing her into a deep kiss that made her wings flare out. When they parted Dan laughed lightly at her wings.

"Now does that really feel like losing to you? Because to me it looks like it feels like winning." Rainbow blushed a deep red and nodded, out of things to say. Dan smiled and turned back to get onto the bed. But since he didn't see Rainbow move he rubbed the end of his tail up her neck and flicked her in the nose. "Don't just stand there, come join us my awesome mare." Rainbow had recovered because of the touch that gave her shivers over her body. She took to the air and landed on Royal's back after he laid on the bed between the other mares. Dan laughed lightly as he cuddled with each of them.

"Ok so AJ what would you like to do on your date? And after that I will ask Rarity then Rainbow, though I already have an idea for yours. Ok so what would you like for your date AJ?" AJ blushed and looked down fighting with her hooves. "What is it" She looked up and smiled. "I liked what we did the first time to be honest. I don't want to go all out and out to some fancy place. I liked when it was just us watching the sun set. So could we just do that again? if you don't mind redoing things." Dan smiled at the idea. "I will do whatever truly makes you happy and I figured you would like something like that so I already have it mostly planned out. A lot of the same things but with a few updates to it."

Royal kissed her head and turned to Rarity. "So what would my seamstress like to do? Maybe a nice dinner out since last time we had to hide." Rarity lit up at the idea. "Could we? I know this quaint little place in canterlot that some of the most famous ponies go. That would be just lovely!" Royal smiled and nodded. "I will need to know where this place is so I can make reservations and a few other plans for the rest of the night. And I know a place that will be nice to visit after that." Rarity was giddy at the thoughts and Dan kissing her head before looking up to the Rainbow mare cuddled into his back.

"Ok Rainbow, how about we have your date in a weak and a half?" Rainbow was confused why she had to wait so long for her date. "Why so long?" Royal smiled at her. "Because that is when the next Wonderbolts show is, and the only time where Spitfire and Soarin are free after the show." Royal could feel the jaw hit the back of his head before it closed and the mare jumped off his back and into the air. "Really! You would go with me to that show!? It has been sold out for a month! And you can get them to hang with me after the show!? How! This is so AWSOME!" Dash was doing figure eights in the air as she spoke happily. Dan had to use his magic to hold her still to listen to him.

"Yes I am taking you to it, and it helps to be in tight with many of the guards and the princesses. I met them also when I was training the guards. They helped me train them in flight maneuvers. And I got to talk to them and know them a bit. So I asked them a favor and they agreed since they knew you and liked you already. So we have tickets to see the show in box seats and passes to go hang with them after the show. We might even be having dinner with them if they have the time and aren't called to do work. So what do you think of my plans for your date?" Rainbow was flapping her wings in excitement and rushed forward bringing Royal into a kiss.

Royal was surprised but happy with the reaction. When she pulled away she was still flying in circles. Royal looked to see surprised looking Rarity and AJ. "Don't worry you two. Your dates will be just as nice. I just got lucky with getting to know her idols. Right place right time. And I had the same luck with the place I am taking you Rarity. It is a nice little shop you might have heard about. It is owned by some pony named Hoity toity." Rarity gasped and looked big eyed. "Ya I got to meet the owner and he knew of your work and said that he would give you a tour of his workshop when I brought you by next time. So after dinner how would it be if we went and looked around with him and see what's new in canterlot?" Rarity had the same reaction that Dash had with the kiss and squealing in happiness.

Then Royal turned to AJ. "You are the harder one to get something special because you like it simple. But I promise that you will like the things I have in the works. Like the new form of apple trees that are pest resistant and can live for long times even in floods and droughts." AJ's eyes started to grow. She knew these trees but they were new and expensive. "and I have a large surprise for the side of your barn. It is a barn quilt that is weather resistant and has a picture that you will be glad to see. But I can't give it away just yet sorry." AJ was happy and excited at the news. "And I have a small trinket for each of you. So I hope you will all be happy after each date is over."

Royal gave a devious smile that made the girls worried. "And who knows how sexy the dates will end. I guess that's all up to you three. But we will worry about that later. So let's go have some fun before the days over. How about a walk through the park?" they all nodded and got up to go. But where met with the sight of Star walking toward the house when they hit the door. It was later than any of them thought. "Hey Star, how was work?" Star smiled at him and ran the rest of the way to him. She hugged him tightly thinking that was as far as she could go. That was until Dan brought her into a deep kiss, surprising the mare to no end.

"so how was work?" Star shook her head to try and stop the daydreaming but was still out of it. "Huh? Oh uh it was fine, went by fast. Wow, I have never been kissed like that… could we try that again sometime?" Royal just laughed at her and kissed her again, not as deeply or as long but enough to make her giggle when they parted. "Well I guess the walk is off. So how about we all go upstairs and talk some more before bed?" the mares agreed and followed him up the stairs. When they got up the stairs and into Royal's room he laid down on the bed and three out of four mares took their spots. One seemed to be left out to all but Royal.

Star started to walk to the side of the bed like she had when she was guarding Royal in human form. This lasted three steps before she was wrapped in Royal's magic and brought to a laying position in front of him. Star was staring wide eyed at the stallion looking back into her eyes. "You weren't really going to take that old position over there now that we are together were you?" Star slowly nodded looking worried. Royal just smiled and kissed her forehead. "not any more you're not. My sides and back may be taken but my chest isn't. and I want you just as close as the others from now on ok?" Star started to blush but nodded. "good. Now about your date. What did you want to do?"

Star started to look at her hooves and spoke in a small voice. "I haven't thought about it much. I was hoping you had some ideas." Then she got quiet. Royal knew she wasn't being honest with him and he wasn't going to let her out of it that easy. He used his hoof to raise her eyes to meet his. And with a knowing smile he spoke softly to her. "I know you are lying my dear mare." Then Royal leaned his head close to Star's ear and whispered in her ear. "you can either tell me, or I can experiment on your horn until you feel like telling the truth?" Royal removed his head with a wicked smile. And the other mares knew by the look of shock and worry what Royal had told her he would do.

As the other three mares tried not to laugh, Star took a breath and gave in. "Fine… I just thought a day away from everypony else would be nice. One day where I didn't have to share you for any reason. Selfish I know but" Royal put a hoof to her mouth and smiled lovingly at her. "and after everything that's fine by me. And I was thinking a picnic up in the mountains. That way it's just you me and your favorite spot. Sound good?" Star was wide eyed once again and speechless. All she could think to ask was "how did you know?" Royal spoke calmly and happily. "I may have been a jerk and ignored your feelings, but that doesn't mean I wasn't listening to every word you said when we did talk all those times."

Star was almost on the edge of tears because of the fact that he cared to listen and remember everything about her. Even before he knew she liked him. Star threw herself at Royal for a hug. He returned it happily then motioned for the other emotional mares to join in on the hug. Then the sweet moment was over and the hug broke up. But Star was still at the point of crying because of being so happy. Royal dried her eyes with his hoof and smiled. "no need for tears, happy or otherwise. We are all together now and that's what matters. So let's get some rest. It's been a long day." The mares agreed and cuddled up to Royal in the way they had last night, well all but one.

Star looked confused but Royal had a plan. "Just lay your head against my chest and get comfy." Star nodded and laid her head and part of her neck on his chest and cuddled up to him. Then Royal kissed each mare and laid his neck over Star's neck and his head on her shoulder. "Good night my amazing mares. Sleep well and sweet dreams." The others returned the good night but one answer stuck out to him as new and refreshing. "good night my knight in red armor." This made Royal smile and even fall asleep smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: ok i am sorry it has taken me this long to get shit done but i have three chaps done for this story done, but one still needs the edits, so here are the two that are edited. again sorry for the wait life has been hectic as hell! but i am still alive and trying to write when i can. so here is the beginning of the date chapters. starting with AJ! this is a heart felt chap that was both fun and hard to write so if you don't want the feels, might want to skip chunks in here lol.

Chapter 31: An apple filled day

It was two days after the night that the girls figured out Royals riddle, and Royal woke up first as usual. He stayed still as to not wake his mares. He just laid there cuddled in his blanket of mares happily enjoying their close company. But then the sun came through the windows and started to blind him. he was forced to move his head up from its resting spot. This motion woke up Star almost instantly, and only started to wake up AJ. Rarity was still sleeping happily and Rainbow was out cold and snoring on his back still. Even if her snoring could get loud he still couldn't find it annoying in any way.

"Morning Star. How did you sleep?" Then Royal gave her a kiss to fully wake her up. He had done this every morning and his mares loved it to no end. Star kissed him back and smiled as she stretched before answering. "Great, yet again thanks to you. And I love the wake up call. So how did you sleep?" Royal smiled wide. "With a blanket like this I don't think I could sleep much better. So when do you go to your post?" Star thought about it for a few seconds and sighed. "in a half hour. So I better get ready. Oh and enjoy your date today." Royal smiled and thanked her right before the mare next to him shot awake the rest of the way.

It was AJ and the word date made her wake up in worry that she was late or missed it. "I'm up! Ready to go! I didn't miss it did i?" Royal laughed lightly and kissed her making her calm down. "Nope your just in time to wake up for it, so you can calm your horses there little lady. Just start waking up and we will go after breakfast." Aj was now more coherent and nodded before yawning and stretching. "ok I can go with that. Star you gonna shower or am i?" Star laughed lightly. "Sorry but it's me so I'm not late to my post. But then you're up." Aj just nodded sleepily. "Sounds good, jobs more important than date." Star was slightly surprised by the statement but appreciated it all the more. "Thanks!"

Then Star was in the shower and Aj was up and walking trying to wake up. And in all the noise Rarity had woke up and got up after her morning kiss and started to do her yoga to wake up. Royal knew he had to get up even if Rainbow didn't have to. So he stood up and used his magic to gently put her back on the bed and a blanket over her. She cuddled up to the blanket and remained asleep. Then Royal went and made coffee for the country girl that couldn't wake up and the seamstress who enjoyed her morning coffee. The three sat at the table drinking coffee and trying to fully wake up with some small talk. And after a few minutes Star came down the stairs. Royal gave her toast for breakfast, and her lunch he made for her. Then a goodbye kiss and she was out of the door.

Rarity was the next in the shower due to the fact she needed to get her shop open and that AJ was still waking up. Then Royal did the same thing with rarity as he had with Star. A small breakfast, gave her a lunch and a quick kiss before she headed out the door. Then it was finally time for AJ to take a cold shower and wake up fully. Meanwhile Royal went back to the bedroom and left a note on the bed for Rainbow when she woke up and gently kissed her cheek and then left the room to get ready for his date with AJ. It was more of a day out but it was still a date to them. and it didn't take long for Aj to be awake and ready to go after her shower. And she hated the wait it took for Royal to take his.

Royal got out of the shower and dried off. Then headed to his room to try and make his mane and tail presentable. He found AJ waiting impatiently for him. "You sure take long showers don't you?" Royal laughed happily at her and spoke in a playful tone. "Well you could have joined me if you really didn't want to wait for me. And it wasn't even as long as yours there girl." Aj now had a deep blush on her cheeks as Royal started on his mane and tail at the same time. "Relax AJ I'm not gonna force anything on ya. Just thought it would be fun to tease you while I got ready. Speaking of which I'm ready when you are." He gave her a smile and she returned it happily before heading for the door.

The pair walked to sugar cube corner for a breakfast. Then Royal told AJ to come with him to a shop on the edge of town with him. She happily agreed and followed him to an old plant shop she had been to before. "Oh I know this ol place. I have gotten some of my apple trees from here. They have some nice flowers to. So what are we doing here?" Royal gave her a grin. "You will see. Till then just follow me my dear." Aj smiled and shook her head at his secrets. Then they walked to the counter of the shop, with an earth pony behind it. He saw them and smiled.

"Ah AppleJack and you must be Royal Truth?" Royal nodded and smiled before speaking. "Yes I am and I am here for my order and the surprise for my mare here." the stallion smiled and turned to go to the back. "Follow me then sir. And ma'am." Aj asked him not to call her that and the pair followed him to the back of the shop where a small forest of trees were waiting for them. and in front of them was a large flowering plant in a pot. "Here is your order sir. I must say I thank you for the business. Can I ask where these are going to go, and if you need help getting them there?" Royal smiled and shook his head. "They are all going to her farm and I can manage it, thank you."

The stallion nodded and left. Aj was shocked at how many trees there were and the flowers were a mix of colors and beautiful. "What is all this?" Royal smiled happily at her. "These are those special trees I told you about. They are for that back lot that you have a hard time planting and keeping alive. These trees should have little problem growing and thriving there. And the apples are supposed to be even sweeter so you can make jams or sweeter cider out of it if you want. And the flowers are a mix that I picked out and thought you would like. So what do you think of your first gift?"

Aj didn't know what to say to such a thought out and kind gift. She had never had anything like this before and had no words for it. Royal just smiled seeing her look so shocked and yet so happy. "I may not be able to give you a day with an idle or take you somewhere fancy to make you happy. But I know you well enough to know that this would be better than an idle to you. At least I hoped so." Royal was getting worried with the silence before he was tackled into a hug and deep kiss. His worries melted away as Aj stood over him with a wide smile and tears running down her cheeks. She spoke in a happy but shaky voice. "thank you for this. It is the best thing anyone has ever done for me… I love you."

Royal smiled up at the mare and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before speaking. "I am glad you like it AJ. And I did this because I love you to. So let's get this all to the farm and I can show you your next surprise." Aj still couldn't believe that there was more than this already amazing gift. But she nodded and got off of him so he could get up. "But how are we going to get this all there?" Royal had an answer. "Teleportation my dear. I know you're not a fan of it but I will just teleport the trees and I can carry the flowers as we walk back. That way you can show off your new flowers on the way to go plant the trees."

AJ loved the idea and told him so. So Royal teleported the trees to the back part of the farm and lifted the potted flowers onto his back, which the pot was enough to take up half his back. Then they thanked the shop keeper and started to walk together back to the farm. Royal would have put his wing around AJ, but he was using them to keep the pot on his back at first. Then he thought about it and used magic so he could put his wing over her as they walked. AJ was surprised by the action at first, but then smiled and leaned agents him as they walked.

The entire way to the farm the two were getting looks and stares. This time it was in surprise and even some envy of how he treated her. The mares were jealous and the stallions thought he was a show off. Both Royal and AJ liked feeling this way and seeing others want to be them, instead of wanting to hurt them. This made the walk to the farm a pleasant and quick one. When they got there the pair saw Granny on the porch waiting for them and Big Mac and Applebloom sitting next to her. Granny called to them before they got to close. "Those are some nice flowers young stallion. But what is this surprise you told us you wanted us to see?" Royal just smiled back at them.

"Oh you four will see. I have it in the barn. If you four would wait next to the barn please I will be right there." The four family members walked to the side of the barn and waiting a minute before Dan came out of the barn holding a huge barn quilt in his magic. "Sorry had to brush off some hay from it. But here it is." He lifted the rolled up quilt up to the top of the side of the barn and smiled at them. "It took some work, but I had this made so you will always see the ones you love whenever you are here." Then he let the quilt unfold and watched as the faces of the four ponies in front of him turned to shocked and happy looks.

The quilt had a picture of the four ponies that were here, but behind them it showed Aj's parents, and surrounding them was most of the Apple family relatives. It was one large family reunion but with pictures of even ponies that were not with them anymore. And it was not just AJ's parents that were there, but next to Granny on the side of the parents was Grannys dead husband, smiling as he sat next to Granny on the picture. It was big enough to cover all but a foot on each side of the side of the barn. It also had the greatest details that any of them had ever seen. It was like the real thing was right in front of them. And while the four family members were staring in aw Royal tacked it to the barn so it would stay there.

Granny was the first one to catch her breath and be able to speak. "H-how did you do all of this?" Royal looked slightly nervous at the sound of her voice, but told them anyway. "In the place I came from there was a program that allowed you to copy and paste pictures and change them to look how you wanted them to. It was called Photoshop. And I looked threw all of your old pictures that you had, that's why I asked you if I could. Then I used a spell that acted kinda like that program to make this picture. That's also how I added the colors to the older photos. I looked up or asked how they all looked. Then I had it enlarged and put on a quilt for the barn. It is resistant to weather and fire. I made sure that it was as close to indestructible as possible."

"I thought that it might be a nice reminder that family is never really lost. They are always with us in some way. As long as they are not forgotten, they are not gone. I thought that it might be nice to see them whenever you wanted to, like they were really there. And not just in a dusty old book, but in living color. I-if you don't like it I'm sorry, I can get rid of it if you want." All four spoke in unison. "No!" then Granny spoke up in a quiet but strong voice. "This is the first time I have seen my Husband or daughter, or son in law since they passed. I saw the pictures, but this is somehow…so much more. Thank you son. I knew that AppleJack chose well when she fell for you…but this is so much more than I ever thought possible."

Big Mac added his "Yeup." And Applebloom walked over to him and hugged his leg. "Thank you for letting see my mommy and daddy again." Royal leaned down and hugged her. "It was my pleasure Bloom." Then AJ spoke. "I had almost forgot what those smiles really looked like with those old pictures being in black and white and so worn. And now you have given our family back to us. Thank you." Aj was the one crying the worst and Royal picked up Bloom and held her with a wing as he walked over to her. "I knew how much family means to you. That's why I got the trees for the farm, and made this. It's a country thing that family is so strong and means so much. So I wanted you to know that you will always have family with you. With all of you."

AJ turned and hugged him and cried on his shoulder a couple of minutes before leaning back at him with a smile. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?" Roya nodded with a small grin. "I might just have heard that before. But I still like hearing it. You can stay here and keep looking at this. I'm going to go make lunch. Then we have some planting of trees to do." He looked at the others looking at him. "as a family." The other smiled at him and nodded before he gave Bloom to AJ and went in to cook. It wasn't a special meal, just a nice apple soup and small salad for everyone to munch on, but it would keep their energy up for the work ahead.

Once the meal was done Royal went back outside to see the others sharing stories about the family members on the quilt. "Hey yall, foods up." The others smiled and nodded before coming to eat. The meal went by quietly but with all in great moods. Then time came to go plant a few new trees. The family spent the next part of the day planting the new resistant trees in that field. There was a lot of laughter and jokes, and even messing around as they all worked together. Then the last tree was planted, and AJ went off with Royal in their own direction.

AJ had to talk about how happy she was after this wonderful day. "You know this wasn't a normal date, but I think it was better than a normal one. I can't believe that I was lucky enough to get ahold of a stallion as good as you." Royal smiled brightly at her. "Well we still have dinner by sunset left, but I am glad you liked it AJ. It means I am doing something right. Now want a lift?" They were at the barn again, with the platform ready with dinner. "How did you get all this done while we were working in the fields?" Royal gave her a smile. "Having magic can be very useful when you want it to be." Aj shook her head at him with a light laugh. "Ok, I'm ready to be lifted away."

Royal laughed and used his magic to put Aj on his back and she wrapped her hooves around his neck. "How are ya gonna climb without those hands of yurs?" Royal flapped his wings and then flew up to the top of the roof. "Not as much fun but it works." AJ just laughed at him as she got off of his back and onto the platform. "Well my dear we have a simple selection of apple cinnamon salad and apple pie. And to drink we have a surprise. A nice little peach wine. And don't worry I won't tell if you won't." The pair shared a devious grin as he popped the cork.

The two ate and drank, then watched the sun setting. They drank wine and spoke of the future as the sun set. The day might have been ending, but their love and relationship was just starting. After the sun set they knew they should probably go home. Royal sat up and stretched as Aj looked up at him. "Aw do we have to leave? Can't we stay here for the rest of our lives?" Royal smiled at the tipsy mare. "I wish, but we both know life goes on. Come on I will fly you home. Then we can head to bed." AJ agreed and so Royal picked her up in his hooves and flew home. He put her down outside the door and opened it for her and waved her in. "Ladies first."

She shook her head and walked in swaying her hips as she passed him. He liked the idea of where this was going so he followed her up to the main room. They found it empty. There was a note on the bed so Royal read it out loud. "As you said none of us knew how the night would end so we are in our own rooms so you can have some privacy if you want it. Have fun, just don't get to loud, some of us have work in the morning. Love your mares" Royal smiled as AJ blushed. "Well isn't that nice of them. but it's still up to you if anything does. I am good either way." Then Royal put the note down and stretched again before going over to Aj and giving her a gentle kiss.

AJ returned the kiss but hesitated on acting any further. But then Royal turned around with something behind his back in his wing. "Before you start worrying about what to do I still have that trinket I promised you. So close your eyes and hold out your hoof." AJ looked back at him wondering what exactly he was doing here but did as he asked and closed her eyes and held up her hoof. Next thing she knew she felt something slip onto her hoof. She opened her eyes and looked at it.

What she saw made her eyes go wide. It was a small but beautiful hoof ring. It had a ruby in the shape of an apple in the middle and was made of silver. It had a tree design going out from each side of the ruby that met on the other side. It was intricate and beautiful to her. It was the prettiest jewelry that any she had ever seen, let alone owned, in her life. "Wha…" Royal explained. "It's not a wedding or engagement ring, but rather a promise ring and something to you ware around if you want. I will get to the engagement rings later, after we are all settled and get used to everything. But until then I wanted you to know my intentions."

AJ was speechless and trying not to cry once again. She knew he wasn't going to leave her, but now she knew he planned to marry here at some point. It gave her hope and something to look forward to. And this was such a beautiful thing to give her. "I hope you like it. I had it match my coat color so everyone knows who gave it to you. And it matches your cutie mark and the design is a tree for your love of apple trees." Royal would have kept going but was silenced by a simple hug. The mare might not have been able to put this into words but she could still express how she felt. She hugged him tightly and then brought him into a deep kiss.

Royal returned the kiss with as much passion as he could so that AJ would feel his love flowing from him to her. The kiss lasted almost a minute before she broke it and spoke in a quiet voice. "Thank you. This has been the best day of my life. And this may be a trinket but it means the world to me. I can't tell you how happy this makes me." Royal kissed her right there. And then pulled away with a caring look. "You already have. I love you, and I can't show it all, but these few things are just the start. I know gifts aren't love, but the meanings behind them are. And the feelings behind these kisses we share… that's is telling me how you feel every time you do."

Aj wanted to show him how she felt even more but was still unsure about that step. "Maybe there is another way to…" She kissed him and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Normally any stallion would go for it from there, but he saw the unsure look in her eyes and knew she wasn't really ready. So he pulled back with a small smile. "I know you're not ready AJ, and I'm not going to make you do anything. Especially something like this. So you can stop and not feel guilty about anything. I love you and your body is just a plus. So I can wait until you are ready."

Aj almost went slack jawed at this simple statement. "You would fight your stallion urges just for me?" Royal had to laugh a bit at that question. "Why am I not surprised you said it like that? But the answer is yes. I have and would fight off much worse just to keep you safe and happy. So a few small urges are nothing compared to how much I want you to be ready and enjoy it when we finally take that step. Ok?" AJ looked into his eyes and nodded happily with a smile. "I love you more than apples, you know that?" Royal would have answered but he was stopped by a passionate kiss.

Then the kiss broke and the pair decided to go to bed. It had been one hell of an apple filled day.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: ok so i wasn't ;looking forward to writing this chap but then ended up enjoying it much more than planned. i am not sure if i will ever add the mature content and clop scene to this chapter or not but if i do i will be sure to outline it for those that dont want to read it. untill then use your imaginations to think of what they did.

Chapter 32: a day full of diamonds

The day of the next date went much the same as it had formed into routine for the herd. Royal was the first to wake up followed by AJ or Star and then Rarity, and of course last but not least was Dash. Though this morning Rarity seemed to wake up earlier than normal and was more awake then normal before having her coffee. "I see you are ready for our date day." Rarity smiled and nodded happily. "Oh yes darling! So when do we catch the train?" Royal smiled at her eagerness and answered happily. "At noon. Till then I thought we would go to the shop and I could show you a dress I have been working on. That is if you want to see your first gift this early."

Rarity's eyes grew in excitement and she ran over to hug Royal in excitement. "Oh yes please! Just let me freshen up!" Royal laughed and nodded before letting go so she could run to the bathroom and freshen up. Royal on the other hoof just grabbed his bag with his bits and other things he needed in it, then waited by the door after kissing his other mares good bye. He wasn't left waiting for long since Rarity was so excited to see this dress that Royal had made for her. "I am ready to go dear!" Royal smiled back and gave her a kiss as she made it to the door. This simple action both caught the mare off guard and made her smile brightly.

"Still not used to that I see. But don't worry you can still be a lady and be used to my affections. But for now ladies first." Royal motioned with a hoof out the door and Rarity walked outside and waited for him by the gate in front of the house. Royal walked up to her happily and they started their short walk to Rarity's shop. Then Royal did something else that surprised the mare, he put a wing over her as they walked. This brought a happy blush to the mares face and made her lean into him as they walked and talked. "This is nice darling."

Royal smiled happily. "I am glad to hear it my dear. And I hope you like your gifts as well." Rarity nodded and walks slowly next to her stallion to her shop. When they arrived Royal asked her to stay in the front room while he retrieved the gift hidden in the back room. "Ok I shall wait in anticipation of your return." Royal smiled and within a minute was back with a dress held in his magic. "This is for you to ware on our date tonight. So we match." He gave the curious mare the dress he was hiding behind his wing and her eyes grew wide.

The dress was a pretty lite rose red with pink and purple trim. It only had two layers to it but looked more complicated than it was. The top part was sleeveless to allow her to feel his touch on her arms and for more movement. Rarity stood there looking over the elegant dress with her mind blank as to what to say or do. She had not been given a dress as a gift since her first dress as a filly that her father had given her. It was a gift for passing preschool. A simple little thing but that gift meant so much to her and had shaped her. And now the next dress that she has received as a gift is from the stallion that she loves.

Rarity couldn't help but tear up looking at the dress and held a hoof up to touch the fabric it was made from. "I-its silk?" Royal nodded. "One of your favorite fabrics for your dresses. Even if it is hard to work with, as you always say "It is so worth it to feel that soft fabric on your fur." So I hope its ok. Even though the colors don't all match your mane perfectly." Rarity cut off his nervous ramble by a tender and deep kiss. Royal was caught off guard and almost dropped the dress. All he knew at this moment was that he had to have done something right if this was her reaction. So he kissed her back with the same passion she was giving him.

When they broke Rarity still had the remains of the happy tears she had shed. This would have worried Royal if she had not been smiling like a mad pony at the same time. "So I am guessing you like it then?" Rarity nodded happily, wiping away the tears. "This is only the second dress that anypony has given me. And it means the world to me that you went through all the trouble to make this for me. Thank you so much." Royal smiled. "It wouldn't be the same if I had somepony else make it. Besides I wanted it to be from the heart. But I'm surprised that this is only the second dress you have gotten."

Rarity gave a sigh. "Well when you make your own, most don't think of giving you one. They all think that just because you make them means that you wouldn't like one as a gift. And this is also the only other homemade dress I have that I didn't make myself. My father gave me my first dress that he made himself. I still have it in a box in my room so that it stays safe. And when I have a hard day at work I still look at it to gain my love for the art back. But you know something…I haven't had to look at that dress since you started helping me at the shop."

Royal finished her statement. "Because it's never a hard day at work when you work with the one you love." Rarity blushed and nodded happily. "How true that simple statement is my dear. C-can I put it on? or should I wait till tonight?" Royal winked at her happily. "I was gonna put on my tux so we could be the great looking couple walking around Canterlot and be the talk of the town. So yes please put that on and make sure it fits right." Rarity's eyes lit up at the idea. She liked being the talk of the town when she was in a great looking dress, and now she would do that alongside the great looking stallion she cared so much about.

Rarity giggled in excitement and ran up the stairs with the dress to get dressed while Royal laughed lightly at her excitement and went to change into his tux that had been altered to match his new shape and size. Royal had changed quickly and then went up the stairs to Rarity's door and knocked. "Are you ready my dear?" There was a gasp from the other side of the door and a small voice that followed. "I-I was to busy looking at it that I haven't gotten it on yet I'm sorry to say." Royal laughed happily. "I was hoping as much. That just means you really like the look. Let me know if you need help with the zipper. I'll be out here when you're ready."

Rarity smiled at the door and started to put on the dress. She noticed that it fit her body almost perfectly. Every curve was close enough that it was amazing to know that he didn't take her measurements to do this. To be this close to perfect and not take a measurement was a rare skill indeed. Just another thing that she loved about Royal. He was talented and treated her like a lady and could even surprise her by hiding it right in front of her face. She started to do the zipper in the back then thought about Royal's offer to help. It might be a bit un-ladylike to let him help her like this. But she really didn't care right now. She had already slept next to him, breaking that lady code, so why not?

"I'm ready, but I need help with the zipper if you don't mind." She couldn't hide the small knowing smirk that had formed on her muzzle as Royal walked into the room with the same knowing smile. "Always here to help when my lady needs me." He gave her a wink that made her blush and giggle. But then Royal surprised her once again. Instead of using magic to zip up the dress like she thought he would he used his mouth the grab onto the handle and zip it closed. This action as simple as it might seem sent shivers running all over Rarity's body. Royal chuckled as he reached the top of the zipper. "We both know magic could do it, but it was more fun to do it that way."

Rarity could not argue with that in the slightest but still kept her composer. "Oh and you forgot this downstairs when you ran off with the dress." Royal held out a small trailing bow in his wing. Rarity looked at him confused and he explained. "It's to cover the zipper. It attaches here at the top and the trails go the length of the dress so that you can't see the zipper and adds a small amount of cute to the dress as well. Functional and fashionable. What do you think?" Royal had put the bow on as he explained and saw the happy look on Rarity's face. "I love it! Very well thought out darling. You have impressed me once again."

Royal smiled proudly at his work. "I am very glad to hear it my lady. But now we should go to the train station to catch the train." Rarity nodded happily, still finding it hard to stop looking at the dress in the mirror. But she managed and the couple left the shop and walked happily to the train station. Even on the way there they were finding themselves as the talk of Ponyvil. If they were receiving this kind of attention in their home town that knew them, just wait until they got to Canterlot! The Royal and Rarity couple would blow their minds with their beauty and fashion sense!

It was thoughts like these that the two talked about on the train ride to Canterlot. The pair sat next to each other with Rarity leaning on her fashionable stallion. He had no problem letting her what so ever. He enjoyed the feeling of her being so close. So the two smiled and talked and Royal had a habit of making Rarity laugh without her being ready for it. This made her embarrassed a few times because of the louder than expected laugh she let out. This only made Royal laugh harder and smile brighter seeing the classy mare let loose and then be embarrassed by it. "You really know how to make my lady look fall apart don't you?"

Royal nodded happily. "It is part of knowing what a lady must do to be a proper lady, and knowing you so well. It makes it more fun to make that shell crack every so often. Like I told you before, I think you can be upper class and still have fun and not be stuck up." Royal winked at the mare who just giggled at him being a normal pony and trying to get her to lighten up some around the higher class ponies. "Well you keep up that cute and funny act and I won't be seen as the Canterlot elite for very much longer." Royal shrugged. "If they can't see that you are happy and still except you then I feel sorry for those losers being so miserable in their lives."

Rarity couldn't help but agree, even if it was a bit harsh, it was true. "Fine you win this one darling. But don't expect me to give up completely on my lady like ways." Royal grew a devious grin then gave an over the top performance to his next words. "Oh dear heavens no my dear! I wouldn't dare think of such a horrible thing!" Then Royal started to laugh happily as Rarity tried not to break out laughing at his playful interpretation of a high class freak out. "Are you trying to say that that would be The Worst Possible thing!?" After this well known line of hers neither of them could hold back the laughter and shared a happy embrace as the train pulled into the station.

Once off the train the pair walked around looking at the shops before heading to the restaurant. The restaurant's name was "The Royal's dinner" and Royal got a kick out of it. "Gee I had no idea I cooked here. Where's my paycheck? I demand to know." This little display made Rarity roll her eyes and laugh gently at her stallion. "You know I'm going to have to use that phrase while talking here now right? I mean things like where's the Royal's dinner? Just so you're ready for it." Rarity shook her head in amusement. "Please not too much darling. We don't want to be rude or obnoxious about it, even if it is a funny coincidence."

Royal laughed happily. "I just think it's funny that we just now noticed it. And I'm the one that made the reservations none the less." Rarity nodded with a smile before shrugging and walking in the door that Royal was holding open for her. "This place is quiet exquisite! I can't believe you could get these reservations!" Royal smiled happily and walked with her to the receptionist. "You haven't seen anything yet, Reservation for Royal Truth and Rarity please." The mare looked at him and smiled before looking at the list and going wide eyed. "Y-yes sir! Right this way please!" Royal nodded and followed with a confused Rarity by his side.

The trio went to the side of the building and then up a flight of stairs to the upper floor. "Welcome to the VIP part of the restaurant. These will be your seats. Here are your menus, a waiter will be with you shortly." Then the mare bowed her head and walked away with a smile. And that was when Rarity spoke up. "I didn't even know this place had a VIP section, so how did you get us in here?" Royal just smiled and pulled out her chair for her to sit then pushed it in, all the while having a giant smile on his face. "It helps knowing a few ponies. And this is where we will be meeting other ponies as well, later on. So try not to spill anything on your dress." He gave her a playful wink and she couldn't help but blush and nod in response.

"Now look around and see what you find my dear. You wanted to come here for the celebs. So take a look." Royal smiled as Rarity looked around and saw an assortment of actors, singers, and even a few of the legends in the art world. But none caught her attention more than two tables. One in the back that had none other than the princesses who waved at her with smiles. That was enough to shock her but then she saw her idol in the fashion world. A mare that was even more famous than Hotie toity. Rarity's eyes were wide and Royal had to clear his throat to get her attention. "It is not polite to stare my dear. And we can go say hello to her after we are all done eating. She is expecting to say hello to the mare that gave me the idea that caught her eye while I was here."

Rarity was speechless but listening. "Yes I caught her attention with the red tux I am now waring. I wore it to the good bye party at the castle and she happened to be the sister to one of the guards there. He saw it and knew she would like it. So he asked me to meet with her. And so I did and I told her who made this and she was impressed and might want to do a colab with you on a line if that's ok with you?" Rarity was long gone at this point. After hearing that she might get to work with two of her idols was a bit more than she was used to handling at one time. "Easy there Rare. Stay conscious and breath ok? And I even have an idea for that line if it works out." he gave her another wink and hoofed her the menu.

She took it shaking slightly and looked it over. This wasn't the same menu as down stairs either. It had many more selections to it and larger portions. That was when the waiter showed up and asked them what they would like to eat and drink and Royal answered him to give Rarity more time. "I'll have a hay steak with a salad and we will be having a nice wine. Whatever the chef suggests to go with our meals." The waiter nodded and looked to Rarity. "I will have a salad and fires please." The waiter nodded and left. "So when did we decide on the wine?" Royal gave her a devious grin in return.

"Oh like my fancy mare doesn't like a nice fine wine from time to time. I know you have some saved in your house. I have seen them. So just enjoy the pampering my dear." She nodded but had to speak up. "This is all just so amazing. H-how can you keep surprising me like this? Or afford it? Will you still have enough for the others?" Royal simply smiled back and nodded. "Thank the princesses for most of it and yes I will have plenty for them as well as you. Thank you for caring to ask. But while we wait I have a gift for you if you wish to accept it." Rarity nodded happily as he pulled a box out from his wing.

Royal put his wing out for her to take it and she grabbed it in her magic. She looked it over and then opened it and almost dropped it. "It's not what you think, but it is a promise. When things calm down and we all get ready for it this is my intention for our relationship. If you will accept this promise for the time being?" Rarity was lost in the sight of the ruby in the shape of a diamond on a golden band. Going around the band was a needle and thread. It was a simple but elegant design that meant so much to her just at the sight of it. "This is amazing darling. I-I don't know what to say."

A voice made the two of them jump slightly. "I would say yes if I were you. That stallions got good taste." The one speaking was none other than Celestia with a smiling Luna next to her nodding. "It is very pretty." Rarity nodded still looking at the gift. "I could never say no to it or him but this is so much more than I could have asked for. And I accept your offer and intentions. My dear stallion." This made Royal and the royal sisters smile before Celestia spoke up. "We just wanted to say hello before we left. And now I see those bits you received for your work are being spent well. But you better not leave out your other mares now."

Royal shook his head happily. "Would never think of it. AJ has hers already and I have ones for Rainbow and Star as well." Luna's ears perked. "So you do have Star in your heard as well? I had heard rumors but nothing had been confirmed. Good for you good sir. She deserves some love after all her hard work." What came next was a shock to the lunar princess. "So don't you Luna, I think you more than anyone has earned it. So I hope you find him soon and he treats you right." The smile he gave her was more than enough to send the message and make her both beam happily and blush at the same time. She nodded and thanked him as Rarity watched on and Celestia looking surprised more than anything else.

"Well good night good sir. I hope that he can dream about me so I may find him some day." Then with a nod to him Luna started to leave and Celestia trailing after her wondering what was actually happening. Then Rarity spoke up on the subject. "Are you planning to add a fifth mare to your herd darling? And without telling the rest of us?" Royal shook his head. "That was just a test to see if she liked me like I thought she did. And that was me handling it so much better than I did with Star. So now when we get up tomorrow we all have something to talk about. But for now it is just you and me my dear. And I hope you like the hoof ring."

She nodded happily and held up her hoof showing him that it had already been slid on. "Very much so, thank you. I adore it, and the princesses are right, you do have great taste. It has been a long time since I have seen something so simple but elegant at the same time. And all in such a small package is amazing. Where did you get this? And what do the others look like?" Royal shook his head at her questions. "Even I can have my secrets my dear. And you will have to ask them when they get them. But please do not spoil the surprise. That is why AJ wasn't wearing hers today. So that you other girls wouldn't get jealous before you got your own." He gave her a knowing look and Rarity had to look at the table to hide her blush.

"Sadly, that makes sense, and was a good decision. But poor AJ must wait so long to ware hers. It's not fair really." Royal smiled happily. "You really think she isn't going to ware it when you other girls aren't around? Or not going to show her family it either? She had it in her bag. So she might not ware it at the house but she has it on her in some way. Just like you may ware it around the shop, or tonight." He pointed to it and smiled at her, once again making the high class mare blush. The moment was sweet but soon was interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks and food. "Please enjoy." The couple thanked him and he left and started to eat happily.

It was a nice tasting and looking meal that the two enjoyed happily together. Then the meal was over and Royal paid for the meal and the two ponies headed over to the Table of Fashion Fable. She smiled as she saw them approach her table. "Right on time sir Royal. It is nice to see you once again in that suit. And with Your mare in such a lovely dress as well. Ma'am you are truly talented." Rarity was blushing happily but shook her head at her. "The dress is a gift from him, not a stich is mine. I just saw it today in fact. He didn't even take my measurements for it. And I am glad you like it so much." Fashion nodded. "Then this stallion has better taste and attention to detail then I first thought. Color me impressed by the both of you."

Rarity was getting giddy at this point hearing that one of her biggest idols was impressed by her work and the work of her stallion. "Please take this card and contact me next week please. I would love to work with the two great minds behind these wonderful cloths. But I am sorry to say I must now go to a meeting. But it was a pleasure to meet you miss Rarity. I have heard many good things about your work. And the chance to meet you by this chance was a great thing. Have a wonderful night, the both of you" Then Fashion Fable got up and left the table leaving a smiling Royal and a blushing and shaking Rarity in her wake. "Did that really just happen?"

Royal let a small laugh out before holding the card out in front of Rarity's face. "Yep and here is the proof. But now we must be heading out to go meet Hoity. So shall we go my wonderfully fashionable mare?" She simply nodded happily and put the card into her purse, making sure not to hurt it in any way. Then the pair walked through town to a medium sized warehouse building with a decorated front. Royal knocked three times and said it was him. Then they waited for a minute before the door opened with none other than Hoity himself smiling at the door. "I apologize for the wait, was finishing a stich. I am sure you both know how that goes."

Both ponies nodded and walked inside to look around. Rarity looked back at Hoity with a smile. "I wanted to thank you so much for letting us come in here and talk to you about fashion. It means a lot to us." Hoity smiled and shook his head before pointing to Royal. "Don't thank me my dear, he is the one that talked me into it. And that suit you made him helped out to it just looks so good on him! Even though he is red it still works so well! And when it does for his eyes, well no wonder mares swoon at him in it! And any pony that can make a suit that magnificent deserves to be met with praise! So please come this way! My newest line is back here."

Rarity was surprised at how forward he was but followed him none the less. "This line is actually designed after one of your lines I saw when I was in Ponyvil last." Then the two fashion ponies went off on a rant of fashion that Royal enjoyed, but not as much as they did. He just enjoyed seeing Rarity so happy. But after an hour or so Rarity stopped and looked at the time. "Oh I am sorry that I cannot stay any longer, as much as I would love to. But we must be getting going. But I do hope that we can meet and chat like this again some time. It was very refreshing and has given me many new ideas! Thank you!"

Hoity nodded with a smile and then winked at them happily. "Oh I fully understand darling! Please enjoy your evening! I am going to go home and sleep on these new ideas. Good night my friends." Royal returned the thank you and he left with Rarity. Once they were both outside Royal looked at her with a confused look. Rarity simply replied with a smile. "I may have enjoyed that but this is our date and I want to spend more time with you, and as he said, enjoy our night together." Royal rose a brow at her voice she was implying with. "So would you like a flight home instead of the train then? and yes I can handle it. I did much more than this at training. Besides you have a very light figure."

Rarity rolled her eyes at the playful compliment. "A flight home does sound nice. But that last comment just means you have been checking me out good sir. And I am not a statue to marvel at." Without missing a beat Royal replied. "No you are not. And I wouldn't mind touching the art either, if she would let me." Rarity was now sporting a blush and a smile she couldn't hide if she tried. "If it is a smooth flight home I might consider it." Royal couldn't hide the wicked grin that formed on his face as he bent down. "Your ride awaits." Rarity had to do her best not to think dirty thoughts after he said that as she hopped onto his back and got comfy.

"Ready for our flight?" Rarity nodded and kissed the back of his head as her answer. So With that answer Royal took off gently and started the flight back to their house. "I am surprised that you wanted to fly rather than take the train again, what changed your mind?" Rarity rested her head on his with a small smile. "I just wanted to be actually alone with you for a while. And I may not have wings but I do like a nice flight from time to time. I have always enjoyed the flying carriage rides that I have taken so I thought this would be nice. And I am enjoying the closeness as well." At that she snuggled into him happily making him smile.

Royal leveled off gently and continued to fly home. The flight was long but relaxing for the pair. About half way home the conversation died a bit and Rarity seemed to get quiet and hold on a bit tighter. So Royal had to ask what was on her mind. "Ok what's up? And don't give me the nothing answer. What is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Rarity looked at him as he looked up at the mare on his back with a worried look. Then she spoke in a quiet voice. "May I ask something unlady like?" Royal nodded. "Of course you can ask me anything you want to and I will answer honestly. You know that." Rarity then gave a sigh and asked a question that would make Royal stall in the air.

"Would you take this mare if she asked you to?" Royals wings stopped flapping and he looked at her surprised before smiling happily and kissing her gently. "Of course I would. I did say how the night ended up was up to you didn't I? And I wouldn't offer you something I wasn't ready to give you now would I?" Rarity shook her head slowly but still looked unsure. "This wouldn't be moving too fast? Or be to unlady like? Because some would see it as….sleezy and uncouth. I just …" Royal leaned up and kissed her mid rant before diving to the ground and putting her on her hooves with his magic and looking her in the eyes that were now wide at the sudden actions.

"Now listen here you beautiful mare. I don't give a rats ass what others think about what we do with each other. That is up to us and only involves us. They don't like it they can kiss my flanks for all I care. And you may be a true lady, but even a lady has wants and needs. Both mentally and physically. If they don't they aren't really living. So I don't care who you have done what with, or how often you want it. If you want me you are going to get me however you want. And if the upper class asses can't handle a mare that likes sex too bad for them. That's why you are mine anyway. Their loss, my gain. And to prove it we can start here if you want to. In the open under this tree for whoever walks by to see. I am happy and proud to have gotten you to fall for me. And I am not going to let a bunch of ponies stop me from showing how much I love you. Both when you're lady-like and when you are not. Now please stop worrying about if I will accept you or not. You are in my heard already. And this shows that I already do and am not going to change my mind."

Royal held up her hoof with the hoof ring on it to make his point. The simple action and speech made the mare melt into a puddle, wanting him even more than she had before. "Just the fact that you would be willing to take me right here and not care is more than I could have asked for." Then Rarity kissed her stallion and wasn't holding back her hooves either, letting them wonder on his frame. Royal kissed back and did the same wondering with his hooves. His right hoof found her cutie mark and Rarity let out a moan before pulling away. "As much as I would love to continue here, I would like our first time to be in our bed…if that is ok?"

Royal smiled and lifted her onto his back once again. "Whatever my lady would like. Hold on cus this flight is going to be a bit faster than the last half." He gave her a wink and took off into the night sky. Rarity held on and tried to hide the wetness from the stallion she was riding on. She failed but Royal wasn't going to call her out on it. It just meant he had to think about anything else to keep flying straight. The house came into view and Rarity couldn't help but smile and shift in anticipation of what would happen when they arrived.

Royal landed and let the excited mare down off his back and opened the door for her. "Ladies first." Rarity smiled happily but shook her head as she walked past him. "I'm not going to be a lady tonight." Then with a wicked grin Royal followed her up the stairs and into the main bedroom. He shut the door and put up a sound proof spell so they would not wake the others. When he turned back from the door he was met with the sight of open legs and a hoof messaging a lovely sight.

-was gonna do a clop part here but didn't feel like it so might add it later-

The next hour or so was filled with passion and love in many of its forms. The two ponies were left tired but satisfied none the less. Rarity took the hoof ring off and put it in a jewelry box she had in the room and cuddled into her stallion. He held her close and kissed her head happily. "I don't care if that was un lady like, that was great." Rarity nodded happily with a glow on her cheeks. "Oh yes and you not being a gentle colt, or gentle at all, for once was refreshing. I am glad you can still accept me knowing that I am practiced at that." Royal shook his head with a caring smile.

"You know I don't care about that, hell I just enjoyed that fact, so I can't say anything about it either way. And it's not like I am not either." Rarity nodded. "True." Then Royal had a funny thought. "So it would see we are classy by day and slutty by night huh?" This simple statement made Rarity both laugh and blush crimson at the same time. She hit him gently laughing nervously. "Really darling? You couldn't have put that any better?" Royal shrugged. "I could have, but it wouldn't have been as true now would it?" This shut Rarity up as she shook her head and buried her face into his chest for the night.

"Good night my beautiful mare. Sleep well and sweet dreams." Then with a flash of magic the pair was cleaned up and the lights were off. The sound proofing spell fell and the two fell into a comfortable sleep in each others hooves. It had been a lovely diamond filled day.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: im sorry for the long time between updates long story short life is kicking my ass right now so little time or energy to write with, but this story IS NOT DEAD! i am still working on it nd will keep doing so! so heres a couple more chaps to keep you busy till then.

Chapter 33: A Starry night

A couple of days passed and then came the day that Star was to be treated to her day alone with her stallion. Since Star was always up the earliest anyway she had no problems getting up that morning. The only thing she had a problem with was the fact that she would have to wait for the others to get up before she could start her day with the one she cared for. That was why she was surprised enough to jump up when Royal kissed her neck from behind. "Morning." Star just looked at him annoyed and surprised. "What are you doing up this early?"

Royal smiled back at her. "The others know we will be gone before they wake. So you don't have to wait all that time for them to get up and get ready. We didn't think that would be fair. So are you ready to go?" Star was once again surprised, but happily this time as she nodded to him and gave him a gentle kiss. He returned it before bringing out two packs from the closet. "Then we better get geared up and head out." Star rose a brow at him and had to ask him a question. "You expect me to work out on our date?" Royal laughed and smirked back at her.

"Would you really have it any other way?" Star smiled and shook her head before putting the pack on her back. "Nope now lets go!" she laughed happily and headed for the door, Royal right behind her. They went outside and Royal had an idea as they started walking out of town. "How about a deal? I fly us over the Everfree to the base of the mountain, then we hike up that? It will give us more time on the mountain together and also will keep us from wasting our time wiping out any monsters on the way there. So deal?" Star thought about it and ended up liking the idea of not wasting time in the Everfree and accepted the offer.

"But are you sure you can carry me and both packs while flying?" Royal nodded happily. "Oh ya not a problem. I learned to fly with three times this weight while at Canterlot. So you will be no problem at all hun." Star stopped and blushed at the simple little name, but then smiled and kept pace with Royal until they hit the forest's edge. Then Royal laid down and motioned for her to get on. and she did just that, next to the pack on his back. But then she decided to take his pack off and hold onto it to make it easier for him to fly. "I saw the straps were making you lean to the right so this will work for now. Then you get it back when we land. Deal?"

Royal smirked before stealing a kiss and nodding. "Sounds good to me. It was making it awkward. Hold on tight." Then Royal took off at a nice clip to make the trip over the forest as quick and uneventful as possible. The mountain came into sight and Royal went in for a landing. He landed gently and looked back to see Star smiling brightly at him. "Ok I must admit I never thought much of flying before this. But after that flight we should do that more often! And next time we are doing stunts!" Royal had to laugh happily at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you liked it my lady. And we can do that whenever you want to. I'm here for you to ride whenever you want."

The smirk that Royal had was a dead giveaway for the response he was waiting for, and he got it. "And in any way I should want?" Royal picked her up in his magic and placed her next to him and kissed her horn. "If that's what you should want, then ill roll over at any time." The kiss and statement made shivers shoot throughout Star's body. "Ok big shot, enough messing with the mare. Let's head out so we can see the top of the mountain by noon." Royal nodded, put his pack on, and put his wing over Star, before starting to hike up the mountain with the mare happily following by his side.

After a few minutes of happy silence Star started to worry for some reason. It was just her mind playing tricks on her again, but after how hard this relationship had started she couldn't help but worry. "Um, Royal can I ask you a question?" Royal smiled down at her as they walked and nodded. "Are you still sure that you want me in your herd?" Royal stopped and looked at her confused before smiling and shaking his head. "The soft side of my tuff mare finally shows itself. And to answer your question it is still as strong of a yes as the day I kissed you on the battle field. I might have started this relationship blind and dumb, but once I saw the stars I haven't lost sight of her. Like I said then. I am not going to take you for granted or ignore your feelings ever again."

Royal had only stopped for a second before continuing to walk on with Star being pulled along by his wing. Star on the other hoof had been dragging her hooves. But with every word said they seemed to get lighter and lift themselves higher. She had been watching his face the whole time to try and see if he was hiding anything, but he wasn't. She could tell from the simple smile he kept on his face that he wasn't hiding anything and he meant every word. She hadn't forgoten that day that she beat him in a fight and he beat her in movements of the heart. She still thought of that day whenever she felt that she didn't belong by his side. And he just showed her that he did the same thing.

"So stop that doubting yourself. It's not befitting of a Capitan to think so little of herself. You earned my feelings just like you earned that tittle. So ware both proudly. And don't let anypony get in your way of what you want. You never did when I was human, so why start now?" Star couldn't help but laugh lightly. He was right as usual. And she planned on taking those words to heart. She did earn this love and she was going to keep it and enjoy it no matter what anypony else would say! With that she leaned into her stallion as they walked up the mountain together.

It didn't take as long as they thought it would to reach the outcrop that they wanted to set up camp. "I'll start lunch if you get the fire wood." Star agreed and went off to get the fire wood. When she returned she saw a ring of rocks already set up for the camp fire. She was so happy to be doing this simple task that she almost missed the box that was in the middle of the pit. Luckily she saw it or she might have started the fire over it. But instead she looked at it then to Royal who was smiling as he worked on the food. "You can open it, that's why it was there." Star hadn't even gotten to ask about it when she got her answer so she did as told.

When she opened it she saw a hoof ring made of gold and dropped the box. It was caught in Royals magic as he walked over to her. "This isn't the full thing, but it is a promise and declaration of my intentions. If you will accept my offer, when things get settled and we are all used to things, I do plan on marrying each of you. But until then this is a symbol of what you mean to me. Look closely at it." Star was still staring at it while Royal spoke. She was in shock. Now any doubts about her place in his herd were long gone. If he planned to marry her then not even her mind could come up with an excuse to doubt he cared for her.

Once he was done speaking she did as he asked and picked it up to look at it. It was gold all around except for a silver sword behind a shield design. On the shield there was a star made from a ruby. Going out from the shield going around the band were lines that had stars every so often. "T-this is beautiful! I have never been given anything like this before…T-thank you. I will treasure it. And I accept any offer you give me. From now on, I am yours." Star was on the edge of tears as she spoke and was soon wrapped in a tight hug. "And I am yours my night in tan armor. That sword and shield represent the fact that I will always be your sword to fight for you, and your shield to protect you from harm. If you put that on, we will from that moment on, fight together."

Star had never heard more moving words before. It wasn't just the fact that it was a silly little trinket to show affection. No this was a symbol with meaning behind it. And it wasn't something that just any mare could ware and it have the same meaning. It was meant for her and her alone. And it was from him and only him. she had not felt this close of a feeling to anyone before. Not even her squad that she put her own life in their hooves. She hadn't felt this close to anyone since she was a filly looking up to her father. And now this stallion that she once watched over and protected, now wanted to protect and care for her. And for once…she wanted to be taken care of.

Without saying anything she slipped the ring on her hoof and kissed Royal before curling up in his hold. "Thank you. We are partners from now on." Royal nodded with a smile. "Yes we are. And nothing can stop us now."

After a half hour Star started to feel hungry and let Royal go back to preparing the food while she started the fire. Lunch was spent sitting next to each other and talking happily. Star even wrapped her tail around Royal's to surprise him. "Huh, hadn't thought about doing that one." Star smiled and nodded. "For those of use that don't have wings." Royal simply nodded. "Makes sense to me." The two stayed there watching the clouds and forest move around them. It was just them alone for a day to do as they pleased. From wrestling to just talking. Then came time to cook dinner.

"Hey Star come here. I want to teach you how to cook. And I mean something besides MREs." Star was excited by the offer and went to his side ready to learn. "So how about we make some pasta and star barriers?" Star let out a happy squeal at the idea. "How did you know I love those!?" Royal simply smirked at her. "Oh I have my ways." Star looked back at him accusingly. "It was my team wasn't it? Those snitches are going to get it when I get back." Royal used his wing to turn her head and make her kiss him. "No they are not. Because without them you wouldn't be learning how to cook your favorite meal with me now. So I think they can be let off the hook this time as a thank you."

Star frowned before laughing and agreeing with that. "Ok they are off the hook this time. But if they tell you anything embarrassing then I get to give them hell." Royal agreed to that then taught the mare with him to cook her favorite meal. Then they once again sat next to each other and eat happily. "See even you can cook a real meal if you put your mind to it." Star gently punched him in the shoulder for that comment but put her head there next as a happy acceptance of the compliment. "Thank you for everything you have done today. I will not forget it." Royal smiled and kissed her nose before making her look out among the trees, toward the setting sun.

Star's eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open at the amazingly beautiful sight. It was a sight she only got to see once before with her father when she was young. But this time it all just seemed like it was so much more. Royal placed his head on hers as they watched the sun set in the distance. When it was over Royal spoke up. "So was it everything you were hoping for?" Star nodded slowly. "And more. Honestly I had no idea that I could be this happy. After all this time of being jagged, I didn't think I could open up or be openly happy. But you surprised me once again. first with what you looked like, then with how nice you were, then with the fact that you looked out for us guards just like we did you, then…"

She was cut off from her long rant by a deep kiss. She didn't fight it, she let it happen and deepen further. But just as she was getting warmed up the kiss stopped. She moaned at the sudden stop and looked at her stallion. "What happens next is up to you, not me. I'm not going to force anything on you." Star rolled her eyes and pushed Royal onto his back. "Oh shut up mister noble and kiss me. I want this and if you're willing I'm ready to go all the way." Royal smirked and let out a laugh before speaking. "Enough said then. Now come here!" With that Royal spun them so Star was on the bottom and he kissed her deeply before feeling all over her body with his hooves.

-Might do clop scene later-

The two were worn out and ready to sleep in each other's loving hooves. Royal laid down and wrapped himself around Star as she curled up against him. "Good night my night in tan armor. We fly home in the morning, so sleep well." Star smiled happily in an afterglow as she cuddled up to her lover. "And you sleep well to my night in red armor."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: A Dreamy Mare

The next morning Royal flew Star home and she left for work. Then he spent time going around town to find his other mares to say hello to them since he couldn't that morning. And while he was at he he told them there was something he had to talk to them about after work that day. There was still something he had left alone for to long and needed some attention. It came in the form of a mare he only saw a few times. But those times seemed to mean a lot to him and to her even more.

So the day pasted quickly and the herd was all at home sitting on and around the couch down stairs. That was when Rainbow spoke up. "So whats with all the secrecy? Is something up or what?" It was Rarity who asked the next question. "Does this have to do with what happened at out dinner?" Royal smiled and nodded before explaining. "Yes, and what Rares is referring to is a conversation with Luna. So I have to ask you all if it would be ok to give Luna the option of joining the herd, if she were wanting." The room was silent and the looks were confused, except for Rarity who had been expecting this question since the dinner.

Star stood up and looked at him then sat down calmly before speaking. "So let me get this straight, you want to ask THE Luna to join our herd?" Royal nodded. "I have expected her to like me for a while. It was after I figured it out with you, then opened my mind to what was around me and started to see the signs. So I spoke with her when I saw her on my date with Rarity and she can attest to how happy she looked when I told her she deserved love just as much as any other mare." Rarity added. "And the blush when she said that she hoped that she wished the right stallion would dream of her someday so she could find him."

Aj sat there smirking. "always the romantic. So you really think she would want to be?" it was Rainbows turn to be skeptic. "Ok I know you're an alicorn now but why would she want to share you with us when shes a princess that could have any guy out there? I mean im sure there are tons of stallions that would kiss her hooves." Rarity smirked. "But how many of them would treat her as a normal pony before treating her as royalty?" Rainbow's face dead panned as AJ's face lit up in realization. Meanwhile Star was still stunned and that last part made her blush.

"That was the reason I started to fall for him. he was one of the few that saw threw the title to who I was. So I can understand her falling for him for that reason." Royal added something the others hadn't thought about, and was a counter to Rainbow's statement. "You also forget that many of those stallions only like her for the title. And not as many stallions are lining up as you think, sadly she is still seen as Nightmare Moon by many mares and stallions alike. So many of those that would treat her right fear her." This made the others silent and think about how they had thought about her at first or at times after they knew she was just Luna now.

"Ok ill admit that I was once skeptic of her to, so I can see what you mean there. So maybe she doesn't have as many good choices as I thought at first… Alright you might as well ask her. But I still get my date first!" Royal chuckled at Rainbow being herself and trying to not be jealous or controlling. "Thank you Dash. It means a lot that you are putting things aside to let me ask, and like I said before, it's in order. So yes you first then Luna if she accepts. I promise. But what do you three think?"

Rarity spoke up with a happy tone. "I know what its like to be thought of as to high strung to be loved so I won't stop the princess from being happy, even if it means sharing him more." Next was Star. "Like I said, I fell for you for the same reason so I can't blame her or try and stop her. Just still surprised, but ok with it." then Royal looked to AJ who seemed confused. "Ok it's not like I'm saying no, but how would that work? I mean I doubt she could move here, and I'm sure I'm not the only one that doesn't want you moving there. That wouldn't be fair to any of us. So what would we do? How would yall get that to work?"

Royal had to admit she had good points. He also had to admit he didn't have the answers yet. "I will be honest with you Aj, I don't know. I don't think moving would work either. But I am not sure how to work it out without talking to her about it. And we don't even know if she will accept my offer yet. But I can tell you that no matter what you all will be involved in any decision making. And I thought about if she said yes then she can bring you all into my dream for us to talk it out then. Sometimes you don't have to have all the answers for things to work out."

Aj nodded slowly. "That's true or you wouldn't be here today. And thank you for being honest with me, even if it's not what would calm me down about it. Go ask her and if she says yes just let us know and we can figure it out somehow." Royal stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "We will figure it out together. Like we have so far." Royal motioned for the other girls to join them and they were soon in a group hug. "We will stay together because we will work together to figure it out. So let's eat dinner and head to bed. And you will all know what's going on when I do. No secrets." The girls all agreed and they did just that.

After a simple meal and getting ready for bed they were all in their spots. "good night my lovely mares I will see you all soon." They returned the good nights and all went to sleep. And the last one to fall asleep was the one that had nerves about dreaming that night. For the first time he would be trying to dream of Luna to talk to her for something others than fun or just telling her good news. Well good news might be involved but not like the usual kind. Then Royal fell asleep thinking about dreaming of Luna. And that's what he woke up to.

"Hello Mister Royal, how are you doing tonight? Is everything ok? You seemed to be seeking me out this night." Royal simply smiled. "It is just us Luna you don't need to be formal. Just Royal or truth is fine since you told me I can call you Luna. Its only fair." Luna smiled back in return and nodded. "As you wish Royal. So what has you bringing me here tonight? I hope nothing is the matter." Royal shook his head with a smile. "Nothing is the matter, quite the opposite actually. I have called you here to ask you a question. One that has to do with the conversation we had the night I was on that date with Rarity."

Royal could see Luna's eyes widen slightly as she froze. "W-what would that happen to be?" Royal smiled brightly and looked Luna in the eyes to let her know he was serious. "Would the mare of the moon like to join this humble Pony's herd?" Luna gasped in surprise. She had hoped this would come, but it was still a shock to her. She could not speak, only look back into those green and gold eyes. What she saw was caring and honest, and not a bit of hesitation to be found. "A-are you sure you would want a mare such as myself in your herd? Even though I am the princess of the night?"

Royal let a grin grow as he nodded happily. "If she will take my offer, and doesn't mind sharing this stallion, he will be loyal to her majesty." Luna's face fell slightly at the sharing part. "But will the other mares in this stallions herd allow it? and will she be excepted by them, though she is so different from them?" Luna's eyes gave away her worry even more so then her shaky voice did. Royal simply nodded. "I know for a fact that they will. Each mare has made a connection to you and the feelings we share. None were opposed to you joining our herd. Only one concern was raised, and that was living options. Nothing worse than that I assure you. SO may I ask for my princesses answer?"

Luna stood there looking shocked but couldn't get herself to answer. She was to surprised, worried, and confused to do anything but look back at the smiling stallion in front of her. Then Royal did something else to shock the mare. He stepped forward and came close enough that their muzzles were almost touching. She could feel his breath on her lips and it made her even more nervous since she had never been this close to a stallion before. "Let me show you something before you answer my princess. If you do not know the answer after this I will leave this dream for you to think things over."

Then without a another word Royal kissed Luna on the lips gently and then stopped and backed up with a simple smile. Luna had closed her eyes and enjoyed the simple touch until it stopped. She had felt nothing like it before, and she wished for more. When she opened her eyes she saw Royal smiling back at her and blushed after realizing that she had just shared her first kiss with the stallion standing right in front of her. "I-I can not answer you this night. Sadly I must speak with my sister. A-and I wish to speak with the ones that would become my herd mates. If that is alright with you good sir?"

Royal nodded. "They thought as much so are ready to experience a shared dream with you, so you all may speak about our future, may it be together or apart. So please go contact them. they are waiting to see what our futures hold. Until we speak again Luna, have a nice night." Then Royal was gone and Luna was left alone in the dream scape. She was speechless but her mind was running in circles. Royal had actually both asked her to join his herd, and had kissed her. She had never experienced anything like it before. She knew she now had to speak to the other mares in his herd to see what they truly thought about his offer.

Luna closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw she was facing four mares. "Hello Miss Star, Miss Dash, Miss Rarity, and Miss AppleJack." Rarity spoke up before Luna could continue. "Please Darling we know why we are here, and have been friends for a while, so there is no need to be so formal." Rainbow nodded with a smirk, and AJ tipped her hat with a smile. The only one not sure about what was said was Star. "I will admit I am not used to the idea of no formals with my princess, but in this case I am sure it would be ok with me if it is alright with you Luna."

Luna was surprised by this simple idea of no formals among them. She had to admit it made sense if they had a chance to be sharing a stallion and in the same herd then formals would ware thin fast. "O-ok if that is ok with each of you. Then please just Luna in return?" the others nodded happily and they all sat down together. Luna couldn't help but feel like she was the one being interrogated, instead of her asking just thoughts and opinions. "S-so since you all know why we are here then, is there anything you all would like to say?"

AJ was the first to speak up. "Why don't you ask what you are thinking there Sugarcube. We can tell you are the worried one here. so ask what ever will take your mind off the nerves." The others agreed and Luna couldn't help smile a bit at the kindness. "Thank you. My only real question is, what do you all think of my feelings toward your stallion and what of his offer?" the others looked at each other with smiles and AJ spoke up once again. "If I didn't mind sharing him with these girls then I should have no problem sharing him with you Luna. You were always kind to me when you were around, so I know you will treat him right."

Rarity took over. "And as he said before, everypony deserves love. And if he is the one for you then, all we can do is ask you to please love him like we do." Dash smiled and shrugged. "As long as I still get my date first and he still thinks im awesome after you join us I don't mind one bit." Then was Star's time to speak up. "He told us why you fell for him, and it reminds each of us about parts of the reasons we all fell for him. so how could we even want to tell you no when we know what you are feeling. the only thing that was raised in question was living arrangements. If we can figure that out I am sure all of us can figure out how to work it out together."

Luna was slightly in shock hearing that these mares were so open with her. Or that they were ok in any way with all this. Here were these normal mares in love and she was the mare of the moon asking to join them like she was normal as well. "Thank you for this. It means a lot to know that I have friends like you. And the housing situation would not be difficult. I would simply move to the house in ponyvil if there is room. It is actually easier for me to move here rather than uprooting each of you. But that is only if you each find it right for us all."

AJ was the first to speak up again. "oh thank heavens! That sure would make it easier there princess, er, Luna. I may like living in the new house but I couldn't move that far from the farm. So my last worry is taken care of. Might as well say it now, welcome to the herd." AJ was beaming brightly at Luna and Luna started to return the smile. Rarity agreed that moving from ponivil would be hard with her sister here, and Dash liked the closeness to cloudsdale so moving to Canterlot would make her job and getting into the wonderbolts harder.

Star was the only one that didn't care where they all were as long as they went together because she enjoyed the company of her new friends and herd mates. Then the others each took a turn welcoming Luna to the herd but then Luna realized something. The one pony that had the real choice in this decision wasn't with them. "Thank you all for the kind words and gestures but we have seemed to forget to ask the one male of the group. Let me connect to his dreams and see what he thinks about it and if he has changed his mind." The last part was said with a sinking heart filled with worry.

Luna's horn flashed and the mares were now standing at the edge of a blue lake in what seemed to be a cove of some kind. At the back of the lake there was a waterfall feeding into it. the mares looked around in wonder before a voice made them all jump. "Hey girls glad the real yous could join me. So how did it go? And what's the verdict on living arrangements?" they all looked to see Royal walking out of the water looking wet and even more attractive than in real life. Luna was still looking around wondering how this was possible. "How are you in control of all this?"

Royal smiled brightly and shook himself dry. "When you left, you left me in a lucid dream. So since I had the opportunity I decided to travel to a place I saw in my old world. Never went in person so I thought I would go there now. And thought it might be a nice surprise for when you all arrived to see this pretty place. What do you think?" Dash zoomed up to him and hugged him before smiling and flying into the air above the lake. "I think it's awesome and time for a swim! Last one in does dishes all week!" then she dove into the water splashing the others who were now running into the water to join her.

This left Luna and Royal on the bank of the lake to talk. "I am guessing you like the surprise? And that them acting like this means you're one of us now?" Luna blushed and slowly nodded. "This dream manipulation is second only to me, even Tia can't get the details down like you have. I am impressed." Royal smiled at her words and how she skipped the last question. "Well I do have a good imagination so it's pretty easy once you have the picture in your mind. And I wouldn't mind learning more of this dream manipulation magic if you ever want to teach somepony."

Luna looked shocked at him. "You would really want to learn my magic?" Royal nodded and then looked her in the eyes and spoke calmly. "Just like I would like to have you join my herd so I can make you happy there as well as your dreams." Luna couldn't help but start to turn red at the comment. Then she gulped and asked the question she dreaded. "SO you truly would accept this princess as yours? And for more than the title it brings?" Royal then shocked the mare by giving her a simple kiss on the lips. Luna froze and tensed at the touch.

Royal looked back at her after he broke the kiss with a smile. "I could care less about any titles. All I care about is making this mare happy, weather she sees herself as a princess or just mine to hold, either is fine with me." Luna was speechless before there was a loud whistle from Dash. "Nice one!" then Star surprised them with a comment. "It's not often the night is silent and I think you just made the moon turn red at the same time." Luna kept her blush and looked away smiling happily at being teased like just one of the girls. "Thank you. All of you. But especially you my stallion for being so kind and letting me join you in happiness."

Royal smirked before answering. "You haven't seen, or felt, anything yet. Just wait till we get to the real world." Luna ruffled her wings in excitement at the idea. Then something else came to mind. "H-how are we going to tell Tia about this?" Royal had an idea and he could do that and pick up Luna from the castle at the same time. "we will worry about that tomorrow. Until then lets just enjoy the water and each others company, shall we?" the mares cheered happily and then Royal and Luna joined the others in the water, playing and talking the night away in a wondrous dream.

Chapter 35: Confirmation of the moon

Royal woke up smiling as his girls woke up with him smiling the same. "Wow I haven't slept that well in a long time. Luna sure is great with the sleeping and dreaming magic." Royal nodded happily at Star and agreed with her. "She is amazing, and speaking of Luna I have to go to Canterlot to do this officially. And tell her sister for that matter. How do you think Celestia will take it?" Rarity spoke up with a smile. "From the look on her face that night of our date I would say supportive but still surprised. Now go get our new herd mate home."

Royal smiled and kissed each of his mares before getting up and stretching. "As my girls command. Be back later, with Luna by my side." His girls smiled and went to start their days in a good mood. Mean while Royal flew to Canterlot on a mission. When he arrived, he was welcomed by some of the guards he had taught and they let him into the castle with just a hello. Royal knew the castle well by now and went straight to the throne room to find the sun sister sitting there doing paper work. "Busy as always huh Celestia?"

Celestia looked up at Royal with a smile. "Yes, and what a nice surprise to see you mister Royal. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Royal smiled happily before answering. "I am actually here to take your sister home with me. She should be expecting me." Celestia looked shocked for a few seconds before her look hardened into a curious stare. "And when did this happen? And how? As far as I know she has not left this city and you haven't left yours." Royal smiled brightly seeing the older sister get protective of her younger sister.

"You do realize that Luna leaves this city every night because of her magic. And that anyone that goes to sleep wishing to see her can. So it seems that your dear sister has been going out with a stallion without you knowing." Celestia rose a brow at this and sighed. "I will have to have a talk with her later, but for now I will ask you how long this has been going on?" Royal shrugged playfully. "It became official last night with the rest of my herd welcoming her as well. So last night she was welcomed into and joined our family. So today I came to pick her up and take her home, should you allow it."

Celestia had to force herself to not take that as a challenge. "And if I were to say no to this union?" Royal didn't waver. "Then you will have to deal with the fact that I won't take no for an answer. And you would also have to deal with the feelings of holding back your sister from happiness. So what will it be?" that was when the two heard the hoof steps behind Royal. They both looked to see Luna looking nervously at the floor. But once she was Royal's side her demeaner changed and she looked at her sister with determination and spoke firmly.

"Sister please don't feel like I am choosing between you and him. just let me be happy please. I know this happened behind your back, but that is why we came here to tell you in pony. So what do you say to this proposal?" Celestia looked at her sister and her look lightened before she sighed and shook her head. "Do you Royal Promise to take care of all her needs while she lives with you? Including a room to her own if she should want it?" Royal nodded with a smile. "Yes I am already planning on making renovations to the house to make rooms for both Star and Luna so that each of us has a room to our selves should we need or want it. I will be speaking with the building team by the end of the week about it. so yes I plan on taking full care of her just like the others in my herd. She will not be left out in any way."

Celestia had been planning on trapping him on his words with that question, but she had failed. Royal had seen this coming and had thought all of this out. he had planned answers for just about every question Celestia could throw at him. "Will you take care of her physical needs as well? Even though she has no experience with this area?" Luna blushed deeply and backed up in surprise at this question. Royal was surprised by this question as well, but still knew the answer. "Yes. We will go at her pace in this area. And if you don't believe me ask the others in my herd. Each is dirriferent and is at a different area in that part of our relationship. I am in no hurry to get anywhere in this area. It is all up to the mare im with to decide what she wants when she wants it."

Luna was happily surprised by the answer that her stallion had gave her sister. All she could find herself doing was smiling, because she knew that he had thought out their relasionship even more than she had. Celestia sighed knowing that Royal had plans and wasn't going to back down to her questions. "Fine, I will give you my blessing. But please keep me informed of anything else you two plan to do in the future. Otherwise I will set up the plans to move you to your new home later today. Please make each other happy." Luna ran and hugged her sister happily. "Thank you! I am sure we will be happy!"

Celestia finally let her guard down feeling how happy her sister was and seeing Royal smiling at Luna. "There is only one condition you must follow for me to fully agree with this." Luna looked worried but stayed silent. "You must visit me often, because I will miss my sister dearly." Luna smiled brightly at this and hugged her sister tightly. "I will make sure of it Celestia. She can visit both days and dreams, so ill make sure she does both." Celestia looked to Royal gratefully. "Thank you. Now both of you get going and pack your things. I will make sure a carriage is ready by the time you are done." Luna gave her sister a kiss on the cheek then jumped up and ran to the doors with Royal behind her.

Once the couple was gone Celestia let a sigh escape. She knew that one day her sister would find a stallion, she just wasn't ready to let her little sister go yet. "I know you will be happy dear sister. Guards! Please get a carriage ready to take my sister and her belongings to poniville." The guards in the room saluted and ran off to do as their princess asked. Celestia looked out the window in deep thought.

Meanwhile Luna was more than happy to be moving out of the castle that had seemed to keep her hidden from the world. She was feeling free and happy more than ever before with her stallion by her side. even if she had to share him, the fact that he was willing to try for her was more than enough to get her heart racing. So here she was, packing her important things into a few bags to be taken to her new home with her new herd. She was gliding across the floor of her room when it hit her that she wouldn't be staying close to her sister any longer. She sat hard on the floor as the thought weighed heavy on her chest, starting to crush her happiness.

Royal put his wing over the lunar princess and kissed her cheek to get her attention. It worked and she stared back at him, tears starting to form. "Luna this isn't good bye. This is just a new step forward. You can still visit your sister every day, and night if you want. I wont try and stop you or keep you two apart. That would just be plain cruel. Just because I want you to join our family, doesn't mean I want you to forget your current one. She might not want to join you at my place but she will still be an important part of your life. Both as a fellow ruler to lean on, but more importantly as your sister to help you learn and adjust to your new life. Trust me if I had had a sibling it would have been much harder to decide to stay. So don't think of this as an ending to your life with your sister. It's a new start yes, but that doesn't mean your relationship with her has to end in any way."

"Thank you for your kind words sir Royal. It makes my heart feel lighter as I am sure it does my sisters. I will admit that this union made me nervous at first about losing my sister. But now I know that you also care about our relationship as much as we both do. It means a lot to me that my sister has fallen for a stallion that does not wish to get in between us." Royal and Luna jumped slightly and looked to the door of Luna's room to see a smiling Celestia standing there hoofing at the ground lightly. Royal nodded to her in a knowing acknowledgement of her feelings. "Now may I help you pack Sister?"

Luna looked to Royal who smiled and got up without a word and moved to the door. "You two have fun packing I will make sure the carriage is being prepared and say hi to a few friends. Just let me know when you are ready to head to your second home." Royal winked at Luna and she smiled brightly at his choice of words. Celestia moved to let him by and couldn't help smile at him in thanks, she was starting to be glad that Royal showed up in this world more than ever. "I will send for you when she is packed. Thank you for this." Royal nodded and then left the two sisters alone.

Celestia turned to Luna and hugged her. "You have chosen a suiter well my dear sister. Now lets stop being so sappy and get you packed shall we?" Luna wiped away a tear and nodded giggling happily. "Yes lets. I wouldn't want to forget anything. But I must thank you for approving of us being together. It means the world that you are ok with this." Celestia put a hoof to her sisters mouth. "I am more than ok with it, I am happy for you. And it is hard not to be when he has stopped every worry I have had from the start. I know he will take good care of my little sister, and I will still get to see plenty of her as well." The sisters shared a giggle and then stood and started to pack and talk about how excited Luna was to move to her new house and spend time away from the castle. Thought she had to make sure that Celestia wasn't the part she was happy to be away from.

Soon Royal returned and picked up Luna's luggage and started to walk to the front doors with the two royal sisters following. That was when the trio was stopped by a night guard, a young male bat pony who looked worried. "Excuse me princesses, and Sir Royal. But may I speak to Luna alone a moment about something?" Luna looked confused but stood her ground. "What ever it is can be said in front of these two my young pony. But I will put up a shield so only us three hear. Now speak your concerns." The shield was put up and the pony looked worried but took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am sorry to pry princess, but do you know who and what this pony you are going to live with used to be?" Luna looked confused as Celestia looked surprised. "How did you find out about my past? If you don't mind me asking?" Royal looked calmly at this pony not knowing if he would blow his cover or not. The pony looked to Royal starting to shake with nerves. "It was not hard to figure out after knowing the facts of who you were dating. That and I over heard Captain Star's squad talking about how you were together, and that all it took was changing species. They didn't know I was there, so I will take the punishment for ease dropping, but I must protect my princess. From everything, including lies, even if those lies make her happy."

Then the pony looked to Luna and asked her the question again. Royal stepped closer to the pony and raised his hoof. The pony looked scared until he realized that this wasn't a threat but an offer of the hoof. "W-what is this for? I thought you would be mad at me for asking about your secret?" Royal shook his head. "I can respect any pony willing to stand up for what they believe in, even if it scares them." the pony took Royal hoof and shook it before Luna spoke up. "I as well think it is good to have such brave and loyal ponies following me. And as to answer your question, yes I knew."

"I was not there when my sister changed him, but both he and she told me that night. He has not kept anything from me, but I appreciate your concern. But now I must ask you something." The pony nodded eagerly. "Will you keep our secret? So that he is not treated as badly as he once was just because he looked different?" the pony once again nodded happily. "Yes princess! I have no hard feelings against Sir Royal. He even helped train me. So I respect him and you alike. I just had to make sure you truly knew the one you were with before making such a big step. I know it is none of my business, but I didn't want to see you hurt by lies. And no I didn't really think Sir Royal would lie to you, but I didn't know if he had told you since he hadn't told many others."

Royal smiled and placed a hoof on the young pony's shoulder to calm him. "It is ok and understandable way of thinking. And not telling her is just as bad as lying about it. but each of the mares in my herd know who I am and what I used to be. And they also know I left my old world for good just to stay with them. SO though your intentions are good the worries are not needed. But thank you for looking after Luna. It means a lot to know that good ponies like you follow her." Luna nodded happily and hugged the young pony. "Yes, thank you for caring about me like this, and I hope to see you again soon. But for now I must ask if we can head out."

The pony nodded and stepped aside as the shield went down. Celestia nodded to him as the trio passed and once again headed for the door. They made it without any further interruptions to see the carriage ready to take them to poniville. The sisters shared a hug and Luna told her sister she would visit soon, and for more than just royal duties as well. Then Royal opened the door for Luna and she entered the carriage followed by Royal after he bowed to Celestia. "Let's go home shall we my princess?" Luna giggles at that and nodded. That was all the guards that were leading needed to take off into the air.

A/N: alright this is the Last mare i am adding to this herd! as the name implies it was just suposed to be Royal, AJ, Rares, and Dash. but then the name still fit when i added star. now it stands out after adding Luna, and i am sorry for misleading everyone! but thats it and to be honest Star and Luna were not suposed to be part of this but that is how my mind turned it after writing it. so we are all on this crazy ride together! we will see where this goes next!


End file.
